Pokemon Gold and Silver: The Adventure of Will
by Trainer Naps
Summary: Pokemon journeys are a bucket of fun for everyone, right? For the sarcastic William Grey, eh, not so Join him as he, along with trusty Totodile, Quip, and zany neighbor Lyra, seek to complete a journey he didn't even want to go on in the first place, aid Professor Elm in his special research, and thwart the plans of the resurgent Team Simple, right? ..?
1. Prologue

**TrainerNaps had a dilemma. He wanted desperately to write, as its one of his favorite things to do, but he just...didn't feel like doing some more PMD: Explorers of Destiny or Eterna Academy at the present moment. His solution? Start a brand new side-project story!**

* * *

The world of Pokémon!

A marvelous land teeming with wonder and life!

It is true that this world is home to the human race, which seems to have spread out to cover every available space, but a much greater entity populates this astounding world.

Pokémon, otherwise known as Pocket Monsters, inhabit every nook and cranny of this world in numbers far beyond counting. Swimming through the seas, crawling through the bushes, roaming across the mountains and soaring through the skies, you'd be hard pressed to find anywhere on this green Earth not occupied by a unique variety of Pokémon!

Ever since the dawn of time, mankind and Pokémon have lived together in peace and harmony. They work together, they play together, they learn together. Sometimes, they even fight together. Pokémon and humans have shared a special bond since man lived in caves and Pokémon were just referred to as "monsters" or "creatures."

Or, back in those times, dinner.

People and Pokémon live for the bonds the form with one another. The world as we know it is run almost entirely on the cooperation of humans and their Pokémon counterparts. They are considered friends, associates, companions. Some even dine at the same table as their human masters.

There are varying degrees of bonds between people and Pokémon, and various ways to test said bonds. But one method shines through them all as the most potent and recognized: Pokémon battles.

Pokémon battles are the test of a Pokémon strength, as well as the connection he or she has with their Trainer. Pokémon battles existed longer before even the invention of the Pokèball, and still stand today for what they stood for then.

A person who captured and trained Pokémon was referred to as a "Pokémon Trainer," and even before that title existed, a thriving community of those who trained Pokémon went strong.

Going on one's Pokémon Journey is a sort of "rite of passage" or "coming of age." Almost every child goes on one, and discovers a little about themselves on the way.

And so the Pokémon League was formed. The Pokémon League was a global organization bent on encouraging young preteens, and all Trainers alike, to visit the eight Pokémon Gyms scattered about all regions where League influence is strong and accepted.

After proving themselves by earning eight badges, one from each Gym, the Trainer would be allowed to participate in his or her region's League Conference, a yearly competition that named the one victorious Trainer who bested all the rest "League Champion."

Yes, Pokémon were a nearly essential component to the interworking of every region around the world.

One such region was Johto. A long time ago, what is today known as Johto separated from its parent state, Kanto, to pursue its own creed of liberty for the people within.

Johto had depended on its parent state for a very long time, a satellite in its own effect. Johto had been hit very hard economically during the many world conflicts, and almost didn't pull through.

But it did. The citizens of Johto were revered for their cool heads and "Can-Do" additude. They relished in solving problems by finding the solution that best benefitted everyone. They didn't have the stubbornness of Sinnohnians, or the idealism of Unovans; just the drive fix the problem and fix it right.

Eventually, Johto pulled through the storm and claimed the strength to become fully self-sufficient, rising up to stand with its sister state and compete on a global scale.

But this made the next generation of Johtoans cocky. Complacent. They thought that since their parents did it all by themselves, than so could they. A certain arrogant air came with talking to a native of Johto these days: if something was broke, they thought they could fix it.

The people of Johto saw their home as perfect.

Too perfect.

…

Goldenrod City: the beating heart of the Johto region. It was the glistening center of all that went on in Johto: the seat of their industrial compound, seafaring trade, and even the home of their beloved Radio Tower.

It was said that Goldenrod City held together the otherwise fragile Johto region. And there were those among them who wished desperately to exploit this fact.

Goldenrod boasted the best of everything: battling establishments, hotels, stores, and especially restaurants. With the amount of foreign food shipped in from other regions, and the droves of good-old-fashioned Johto crop passing through, restaurant owners would be dumb not to cash in and open up their doors to those looking for a good meal.

Although Goldenrod contained dozens of high class, five star eating establishments, many catered especially to business dealings, the lone businessman found himself at the Chrome Koffing, a second rate diner whose name pretty much literally implied "Eh, it ain't pretty, but the food is edible and cheap."

The tall man took off his brown jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. For such a grungy establishment, this man seemed to be dressed quite immaculately. Over his skinny arms clung a long sleeved dress shirt, as white and pure as royal linens. Over that he wore a blue wool sweater vest, and simple brown slacks underneath.

Placing his briefcase on the table, the man adjusted his maroon tie and sat. The teenaged waitress noticed her new customer taking his seat on the patio and rolled her eyes. Popping her bubblegum, the grumpy teen pushed open the glass door, resulting in the ding-a-ling of a china bell.

"Whaddya want?" she droned, taking out a pen and pad. The man folded his hands atop his briefcase.

"Thank you, uh," he adjusted his glasses and squinted in the dim light to identify her nametag, "Lexie. But I won't be having anything tonight. I'm just here for a quick meet up."

Lexie sighed and popped another bubble of her strawberry gum. "First of all, my name is Allison. That ditz Lexie took my uniform home by mistake at the end of her shift, and my boss gets mad at me if I yell at her since she's his niece. So I'm stuck with this till tomorrow. Second, either buy something or get out. This ain't a social."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "We'll both have some black coffee, thank you."

_Whatever_, mouthed Allison, walking back inside to get (and possibly spit in) the drinks.

"Mr. Locke," said the newcomer, scraping the steel chair back so he could sit. He reached out and shook the businessman's hand.

Locke settled back into his chair, content that his mysterious client had finally arrived. "And you are?"

The cloaked man held up a hand. "Please, names are formalities men like us can't afford right now. Let's get straight down to business."

Locke nodded, and flipped his briefcase around. The steps needed to undo the briefcase's locks were committed to muscle memory, and so Locke didn't even have to look.

_CA-CHUNK! _The hatch was undone, and the contents visible to Locke's client. Dim yet colorful light emanated from within.

Though he could not see the cloaked man's face, Locke knew his customer was enticed. The way he slowly drifted forward like he was being sucked into a black hole confirmed to Locke that he had a customer.

As the man reached out, Locke snapped the case shut. "So?"

The buyer cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. "I'm very impressed, Mr. Locke. You've provided me with quality merchandise, that's for sure, but not enough."

"I'm a businessman," said Lock with a grin, "You want more, you buy more."

"Quite," said the buyer. He knew he had just been played, and he was strangely fine with it. "I can offer you money, Mr. Locke, but I can offer you even more. I didn't come here blind: I did my homework on you. Once I found out you'd be serious about our deal and wouldn't rat me out to the police, I was enticed."

He began drawing circles on the table with his index finger. "Well, I found that out…among other things…"

"What things?" asked Locke, raising an eyebrow.

The man did nothing, and Locke suspected he was grinning while forgetting that he currently wore a robe that obscured his face.

"You of all people would appreciate certain…opportunities…that I could offer you. Opportunities that you now would not be able to find in your…previous employment."

Locke leaned forward. "I'm listening."

Another awkward silence. Then the man reached out his hand, and Locke graciously shook it.

"Good. Then we have a deal." The man moved to get up, but then stopped urgently and sat back down. "Eh, before I go, now that we're business partners…may I?"

Locke nodded and opened the case once more. The client looked over both shoulders, and content no one would see, picked up a piece of merchandise from within and examined it without fully removing it from the briefcase.

He let out a dull chuckle. "You know, right about now I wish I could go up to that big 'ol Radio Tower and send a special message out to all of Johto."

"And that would be."

He laughed again.

"Prepare for trouble."

* * *

**Alright, I've really been ironing out who I want cannon Will to be. For those of you who don't know, William Grey is my main Pokemon OC. I want to have a solid background for him, and while that can't be 100% in the Pokemon universe since he'll probably appear in many different stories to come, I just wanted to do something a little new.**

**Honestly, I'm not that happy at the way Plasma Saga turned out (I fell like I kinda went all over the place with that). Perhaps in the future I'll continue it for what it was, but maybe not for a while.**

**This story is strictly a side project. EA and PMD will take their own main priorities, but I'll write for this story in the manner I did for its conception and creation: when I'm bored. So those of you who follow my work: my other stories are in no danger of slowing down.**

**In reality, this is pretty much me testing myself to see if I'm ready to do an X and Y story when the time comes. Just to see how fresh my skilsl are at writing a Trainer story.**

**So yeah, Adventure of Will(not Link)...woot. Perhaps I'll accept OCs in the future, but right now I'm kinda on the fence. I'll think about it.**

**For now, just enjoy the story! Fave and review, I might release Chapter 2 later today. Later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Good Morning, William

**As promised, here's the second chapter today! These are gonna be a little shorter than PMD and EA updates, but shorter chapters mean faster updates. So enjoy!**

* * *

New Bark Town: a quaint little village with a quaint little population. New Bark was somewhat unremarkable, with the historic value of its being Kanto's first colony having worn off long before.

Though it did provide one of the two main routes between the two regions of Kanto and Johto, most people nowadays used the path through Mount Silver, which at least took them to the Indigo Plateau.

Not that the residents minded the lack of tourism. Among almost all of the town's populace, about just under four thousand, all had grown quite accustomed to a quiet, peaceful, and quite uneventful life.

William Henry Grey was, by no means, any exception.

…

"Ehehehe…"

The door leading into the small upstairs bedroom creaked open, and a tiny head popped in, giggling maliciously. Well, "head" was a bit of an overstatement. The Pokémon's head was its entire body.

The Pokémon, a Sunkern, resembled a U shaped seed, and was sunflower yellow with black stripes (though it had become a popular internet meme to say "black with yellow stripes.") Atop its head was a tiny propeller that resembled a spout.

Propeller whirring, the Sunkern drifted inside as quietly as possible. The room was relatively clean, with a few odd articles of clothing strewn atop and around the small laundry bin next to the door.

Upon entering, to the right of the door was a television set, with a Nintendo Wii hooked up to it and several disks out of their cases on and around it.

Further to the left was a bookshelf with striking lack of nonfiction. Arranged on the shelves were Pokémon action figures and various other knickknacks. Covering the walls were sevarl posters featuring Legendary Pokémon and famous Trainers.

The Sunkern made her way to the bed in the center, where rested a young man of about fifteen years. He was fast asleep, electric blue eyes hidden behind heavy lips. Although his brown hair was short, he always found a way to thoroughly mess it up every night.

The boy didn't stir at all when the Sunkern drifted only inches from his face. She snickered and weighed her options.

A target in mind, Sunkern drifted to the other side of his head, where his right ear was accessible. She gave herself a moment to prepare, and then counted to three.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

Sunkern bit down on the tip of the boy's ear. The glaze over his eyes shattered like glass as he was awoken suddenly, and most unceremoniously.

His first reaction was to roll over and swat at the Sunkern. When he missed, he sat up and tried again, only to just miss as she drifted back towards the door laughing.

"I will _EAT _you!" the boy snarled, throwing off the covers and jumping onto the floor. The Sunkern floated back out the door, exiting just in time to avoid the shoe the boy had thrown.

William Grey, commonly known as Will, rubbed what remained of the post-waking fatigue.

"That Sunkern's been nothing but trouble since Mom caught it..." he grumbled.

On the subject of grumbling, he wasn't the only one. As Will moved sluggishly towards the bathroom across the hall, his stomach cried out in horror: it was empty.

_Well, I guess I could go for a little-_ Will looked over at the clock. It was noon. _–lunch. I could go for some lunch._

…

After making himself (somewhat) presentable, Will descended the small set of stairs leading to his home's bottom floor. Sure enough, his mother's Sunkern was waiting for him in the hall.

Hungry for both nourishment and revenge, Will clenched his fists and hastened his pace towards the floating seed. Sunkern giggled and took off back down the hallway.

_Coward_, seethed Will, _Probably going to hide behind Mom. She and Cassie sure do have a lot in common…_

Normally, Will wouldn't be this angry. He was renowned for his great (albeit dry) sense of humor, and would recognize a good prank or joke even if he had been the one to get got.

But not now. Sunkern broke the sacred and unspoken law of waking him up early. And that was bad. Very, very bad.

Will entered the small kitchen of the Grey household, where he found his mother, Rosaline, chopping fresh vegetables from her garden.

Rosaline was a botanist, and when she was not working the most likely place to find her was in her garden, which surrounded the house like fortress walls made of flower, fruits and vegies in place of steel, stone and mortar.

Will took a seat on a stool, at the same counter where Rosaline was preparing her homegrown crops. Still giggling, Sunkern floated behind her.

"Good _afternoon_, sweetheart," said Rosaline with a grin, not looking up from the cucumber she was cutting, "Did you have a good night and morning's sleep?"

"Well, I was until that unpopped kernel pip me in the ear!" the boy growled at his mother's Pokémon, who simply giggled once more and hid behind the matriarch of the Grey family.

Rosaline smiled and brushed a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. Ever since he was a baby, William had gotten along famously with her other Pokémon, but with Sunkern it was almost like the two went out of their way to annoy each other.

"Aw, Will, you know that Sunkern was only waiting to play with you."

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm only waiting to punt her over the fence like a football…"

To prove his point, Will picked up a pea and flicked it out the open kitchen window. Sunkern poked herself out from behind Rosaline and stuck out her tongue.

The eldest Grey sighed and slid the cucumber slices into a bowl with her knife, and then moved on to a tomato. "Lyra was looking for you this morning. She said it was important."

"Mother, are you quite aware that Lyra in fact _does not _know what the word 'important' means?" Will did have a point: Lyra had the tendency to make a mountain out of a Drilbur hill. Once a few weeks back she had contacted Will in regards to a "matter of galactic importance."

When Will arrived breathless at her doorstep, it just turned out that she had accidentally dipped her brush in two bottles of nail polish when she was painting her toes, and she didn't want the "fantastic" color to fade before Will saw it.

Will stretched dramatically. "Well, you know, I kinda had plans for this fine afternoon…"

"Lunch won't be ready for another half hour."

"Curses. Well, I was gonna-"

"No, Will, you weren't." A time ago, Will was like all young children, desperately excited to embark on his own Pokémon journey. As it was, Rosaline could barely keep the boy from bolting out the door with nothing more than a few Pokèballs he had taken from his sister and the clothes on his back.

That all changed when two important people abruptly left Will's life: his father, Cassius, and his idol, Red.

Red had nothing to do with Will. Not directly. The Champion of Kanto and Will's hero one day simply vanished. No one had been able to find him since.

Cassius just up and left. He didn't give any specific reason. He was there…and then he wasn't. Simple as that.

Will was crushed. He had no one left to look up to. After a long period of depression, which took quite a bit of effort on many parts to drag him out of, Will just didn't have the spirit of adventure he once did.

One such effort was the birth of his younger sister, Cassandra Grey. For a time, Will used the excuse of wanting to help his mother raise her as an excuse for not leaving on his journey.

It had been five years, and although he no longer clung to that excuse as tightly as he once had, William Grey had no interest on embarking on a Pokémon journey. Plain and simple.

Rosaline leaned across the counter and placed a hand on her only son's shoulder. "William, sweetheart, I'm not going to give you another heartfelt speech about why you should go on a journey of your own. But as your mother, I am just asking you to do your friend this one kindness and go meet her to see what she wants. Come now, you have to at least get some fresh air."

Letting her words sink in for a moment, Will sighed and pushed away from the counter. He loved his mother deeply and respected her greatly for the things she did for him and his sisters. Going to see what the heck Lyra wanted was the least she could do.

"Fine, I'll go…seeya later." Will got up and made his way to the door.

Rosaline smiled at her son's back. All was going according to plan. "Have fun, sweetheart! And hey, tell Lyra she's welcome to come over for lunch! You know how much she loves my vegetable stew!"

Will groaned as he reached for the doorknob. Although Lyra was his best (and only) friend, the majority of their interactions and escapades were outside and in public places. Lyra was infamous around New Bark Town for being a klutz, destroying most anything and everything she touched.

"Alright…but I haven't Lyra-Proofed my room, so we're probably gonna eat and go." Rosaline heard the door close behind him, and then his feet hitting the stone steps.

"Yes you will, my dear," she mumbled contently to herself, chopping another tomato, "Yes you will…"

* * *

**Rosaline has an evil plan...well, not as evil as those other two guys, but quite dastardly. What IS she plotting? And what does Lyra want? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shall We Gather at the River?

**Previously on Pokemon Gold and Silver: Will's Adventure**

**Our hapless hero, William Grey, found himself late for...well, nothing really. After sleeping in to about noon (and being awakened by the bane of his existence, Sunkern) Will proceeded into the kitchen, where he was informed that his friend Lyra had some sort of important news for him. Whoop-dee-doo. As he left though, his mother Rosaline began to hatch a devious plan...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_"Krabby, Snubble, Ven-o-nat. Mankey, Chansey, and Zubat! Slowking, Ditto, Butterfree! Lu-gi-a and Caterpie!"_

Singing a happy little song as she covered the sidewalk with chalk drawn pictures was Cassandra Grey, the youngest member of the Grey family. Like her mother and siblings she had brown hair, cropped short like her brother and sister, but differentiated herself from her siblings by contrast of her eye color, which was brown like her mom's.

Behind her that door shut, and Will strolled down onto the cobblestone path leading to the street. Cassie smiled and waved to her big brother.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" she chirped. Will couldn't help but grin merrily at the sight of his kid sister enjoying herself, lost in that veil of childlike glee that he had once possessed.

Of course, before his selfish father went and blew every last bit away, forcing a young Will to come to grips with a cold, harsh, unforgiving reality.

The birth of his younger sister had helped him come out of that funk, but also served as his chief excuse not to leave home.

Cassie had been named by Rosaline in honor of her husband. Despite Will's perpetual hatred of the strife the man had caused the family, Cassie's name never served to sour their relationship through any bad reminders. The two were very close.

"Afternoon, kiddo," said Will, ruffling his sister's hair. The five year old giggled and fixed her 'do.

"Look!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back. "Look at my drawings! Do you like them?"

Obviously, these drawings were of "childhood refrigerator art" caliber. But that didn't matter to Will. They were special to her, so they were special to him.

Will bent over to get a better look. "They're great, Cass! Eh…what are they?"

"That one's Bella!" said and excited Cassie, pointing to the drawing that must've been their mother's Serperior. "And those two are Annabelle and Lotus!"

"Yeah…they're, uh…they're great, sis! Keep up the good work!" Will sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head: the pictures of the Serperior, Leavanny and Vileplume had looked like an uncooked pasta noodle, a lamp post and a table respectively. But what kind of cold-blooded reptile would tell their baby sister that the chalk drawings they had worked so hard on were bad?

Will took out his Pokègear and checked the time. 12:25. Judging by the fact that Lyra was usually late for even her infamous "matters of galactic importance," Will suspected he had a good ten more minutes until she even showed up at their usual meeting place.

"Well, I'll be back for lunch, Cassie. I'm going to hang out with Lyra for a little while," said Will, turning and bidding his sister farewell.

Cassie crossed her arms and pouted at the name of her arch nemesis. Every time the two were around each other, Lyra would pinch her cheeks and smother her with baby talk and treat her like in infant.

And of course, there was the great Dollhouse Incident, for which Cassie was still plotting her revenge. So far in her arsenal of furry she had stockpiled three bottles of glue, a box of balloons and a yoyo she had gotten from a kids meal at a local restaurant. Cassandra fully intended to use them.

"If Lyra comes over, tell her she's not allowed to use my cup!" yelled Cassie, referring to the day where Lyra had accidentally smashed her Limited Edition Sunflora the Explora juice mug. Their older sister had glued it back together, but…it just wasn't the same.

Will chuckled and waved at his sister, departing down the sidewalk. "Alright, I'll tell her."

…

"Alright, this had better be important," Will mumbled to himself as he leaned up against the large rock, known as The Rock (not to be confused with the wrestler/movie star). It was his and Lyra's chief meet up spot, located at the base of a river at the edge of town.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen. Then twenty. Still no Lyra. Will after he had played the ever-loving heck out of Minesweeper, the brunette resorted to simply counting Pokémon.

They were everywhere. He saw Goldeen and Poliwag darting through the waters. Pidgey would occasionally flutter in and out of the trees, and Caterpie would crawl along their branches. Will even saw a couple of Sentret get into a fight over an apricot.

Even Will, who had no desire to catch or train them, found himself deeply fascinated with the pure amount that existed in the world, and in just his little town alone!

Will was just about ready to settle in for a nice little nap, when a rustling bush caught his attention. The brunette jumped to his feet and peered around the rock. "Lyra?"

Now, one might wonder why a person's first reaction to a noise in the bushes would be to wonder whether or not it was their friend.

If that's the case, then you've never met Lyra.

Will rolled his eyes. "Lyra, can you just-OW!"

A sharp pain clipped the tip of his right ear, his hands flying up to cup it.

Who else but Sunkern. The seed Pokémon drifted out of Will's reach, laughing hysterically. Fists clenched, Will took a swing at Sunkern, but missed completely.

"Ugh, can't you possibly antagonize someone else!?" flared Will, "I'm waiting for Lyra and-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Will just managed to jump to the side as a body crashed down from the trees above. A leaf hit him in the face, obscuring his vision. It didn't help that he was on a slope either, and was sent completely off balance. Swatting at the leaf in his face, Will stumbled backwards into the river.

For a moment Sunkern was silent, analyzing the situation. Then she burst out laughing once again.

"Phew!" sighed Lyra, sitting up and brushing some leaves off of her hat. "That was crazy!" Confused, she looked around. "Oh, hey Sunkern! Where's Will?"

Will exploded out of the water, gasping for breath. Will was a very good swimmer, and could hold his breath underwater for over a minute in a half. But Lyra's sudden, and quite dramatic, entrance had given him little time to prepare for a dip, and had instead given him a generous taste of river water.

Spitting the taste out of his mouth, Will climbed out of the water and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks. "Lyra," he growled, wringing out the water of his right sock, "For that, you'd better have found the Holy Grail."

Lyra giggled and stood up, removing a twig from one of her brown curls. Lyra was dressed in her usual outfit of black sneakers, white knee socks, a red shirt under a part of overalls, and her trademark, the great poofy hat that Will had won her at the New Bark Festival when they were younger.

And don't be all "Awwwww! That's so romantic!" Will traded it to her for the Riolu Kid action figure she had won the same day.

Which, coincidentally, Lyra had broken on a trip to Will's house.

"No, silly! I have something much better!" she began to rummage through her purse. Will had no idea what was in there, but over the years the best theory he had was "a portal to another dimension." Lyra seemed to store everything _and _the kitchen sink within the leather handbag.

"If you reply with 'the ability to fly,' while I agree, I'd have to disagree with you after what I just saw," said Will, trying to get his shirt to stop sticking to his skin.

Lyra waved her hand in a "Psh" fashion and continued to turn search. "No, silly! I was watching a Pidgey!"

Will facepalmed. "Lyra, we watch Pidgey all the time. They're everywhere! You can't _spit _without hitting one!"

"Ew!" shrieked Lyra, scrunching up her nose. "That's gross! Why would you spit on a Pidgey?"

"I didn't literally mean that, it's a figure of-"

"-speech." Will felt a warm glob of saliva on his cheek, took a deep breath, counted to ten, and wiped it off. Lyra grunted and put her hands on her hips.

"There! How do you like it!?" Lyra turned away. "In fact, now I don't think I should show you my surprise."

"My mother made soup. She invited you over for lunch."

"ProfessorElmgavemethis!" she blurted out without a millisecond's delay, holding out a rectangular piece of plastic.

Professor Eugene Elm was Johto's resident Pokémon expert, and had only taken a step up from the new kid on the science scene since the surfacing of Aurea Juniper in Unova.

Will had met him on several occasions. Elm was a very polite man and a friend of Will's mother; the two had attended college together.

Several of his mother's schemes to make Will start his journey had involved Professor Elm, but the was very passionate, a little _too _passionate, about his work to stay on one subject for more than ten seconds. If you asked him about the flight patterns of migrating Murkrow, thirty minutes later you'd probably find yourself in the middle of a lecture about the graphite content of the sand on Elm's last vacation to Hoenn.

It didn't take Will long to identify the device, and it took him an even shorter span of time to figure out its significance in Lyra's hands.

It was a Pokèdex: an electronic device used to catalogue and study Pokémon around the world. Only a select few Trainers around the world were given Pokèdexes, and were referred to with the title of _Dexholder_.

Most everyone who carried that title with them went on to become a legend to Trainers all over.

And now, Lyra was an honorary member. Now, after hearing about Lyra and her antics, one would wonder why Elm would chose to give such a rare and awesome devise to a ditz like her.

Will didn't have to wonder. Will referred to this even as "Plan Z," a.k.a something his mother would have to resort to after he resisted all of her previous attempts to go on a journey.

In a nutshell, Plan Z involved convincing Elm to give one of Will's peers, most likely Lyra, a Pokèdex, thus showing Will the great wonders involved in training Pokémon and giving him the opportunity to become a renowned Trainer and Dexholder.

Getting Elm to give Lyra a Pokèdex would be a piece of cake, and Will suspected it took little more than a phone call or visit from his mother to accomplish.

But getting him to take the bait? That's a different song and dance entirely.

But Plan Z wasn't that simple. There was an "emergency clause" of sorts.

Lyra was a complete mess when it came to…well, doing things. Rosaline was calling upon the upstanding citizen and best friend within Will to worry about Lyra and accompany her on her journey.

Will handed Lyra the Pokèdex back. "Lyra, I…do you really intend on taking on the Pokémon League?"

Lyra bit her lip and placed the Pokèdex back in her bag. "I don't really know yet…I mean, I totally want to go on a journey with Marill, but…I don't know about Gym battles yet…"

Her mood quickly switched from contemplating to excited. "C'mon!" she chirped, dragging Will to his feet. "We don't want that stew to get cold!"

Will groaned, and quickly grabbed his shoes before Lyra pulled him out of range. While she was a bit of a string bean, Lyra had a grip that'd give a Machoke a run for its money.

"Lyra, can I just ask you why you were climbing through the trees to watch that Pidgey instead of using those binoculars you bought?"

"I would have, but someone stole them last night when I was stargazing!"

…

Cassie smiled as she put the finishing touches on her Venusaur drawing. In truth, the picture might've frightened any other child, what with Cassie's iteration of the fully-evolved starter having pointed teeth and claws.

As she reached for the red chalk to put a bit more detail into the flower, a booted foot suddenly came down and crushed the chalk. The owner of the boot simply kept walking, leaving a red trail behind him.

"Hey!" squeaked Cassie, shaking a tiny fist at the teenage boy, "That was my chalk! I'm telling my mommy!"

The boy chuckled and waved the back of his hand. "Whatever, squirt." The boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jacket and moved on.

_Funny, _thought Cassie, _His hair is redder than the chalk…_

She then noticed the binoculars strapped to his hip.

_Those look like Lyra's…_

* * *

**Yes, Cassie was singing "Polkamon" by Weird Al Yankovic. I regret nothing.**

**Well, it looks like Lyra was given one of the most advanced devises known to the Pokemon world...what is this world coming to!? Apparently she's a part of Rosaline's "Plan Z" and is dragging Will straight down said path. Where will they end up? And who is this mysterious red haired teen whole stole Lyra's binoculars and crushed Cassie's chalk!? What kind of monster would do such a thing!? Find out next time...ish.**

**Just to clarify, I'm not never going back to Plasma Saga, I'm just on a bit of a hiatus with that. It's only fair that I finish it as it was intended, which will happen somewhere between now and the rise of the androids.**

**What? I didn't say anything...**

**Review!**

**Oh, also, I used to do a Reader Question at the end of my chapters in PS, so Reader Question this time is: Should I do Reader Questions here? Answer after you review! Seeya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Plan Z

**Previously on the Adventure of Will:**

**Our hapless hero bode his younger sister Cassie farewell for the afternoon as he made his way down to the usual meeting place of he and his best friend, Lyra Kolt. After waiting nearly an hour, the scatterbrained Trainer, literally, dropped in unannounced. After a little coaxing from Will to stop her ditzy shenanigans, she revealed her news: Professor Elm had given her a Pokedex. Will, suspecting this was one of his mother's evil schemes, was not impressed. However, he didn't have enough time to come up with a counter-plot, as the excited Lyra dragged him off to lunch. Will "Plan Z" lure Will into starting his journey? Or will...other factors play a part? Who was that redheaded hoodlum who stole Lyra's binoculars and crushed Cassie's chalk? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

The walk home was quite painful, as every pebble encountered on the sidewalk became an unwanted passenger on the bottom of Will's bare feet. Not to mention he was still sopping wet, and his clothes had begun the chafe.

Still crushing Will's hand, Lyra stopped before the Grey household lawn and inhaled deeply through her nose. Rosaline Grey's vegetable stew was town renowned for its intoxicating aroma. On breezy days, smell samples wafted all through town, making mouths water and stomachs beg.

Lyra was startled when her sniffer found nothing, and she quickly sniffed the air twice more to make sure.

Frantically, she spun around and grabbed the collar of Will's shirt. Her brown eyes flared with desperation.

"Will! I think my nose stopped working! I can't smell your mom's soup!"

Will sighed and unclenched Lyra's claws from his shirt. "Lyra, think," he said, tapping her forehead, "You can't smell my mom's soup: what do you think that means?"

Lyra sniffled. 'Th-that…you lied to me and there is no soup!?" Once more she grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him back and forth. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? DOES YOUR EVIL KNOW NO BOUNDS!?"

"No. First of all, one does not simply joke about my mother's stew." Will wrested himself free of Lyra's grip once more and stepped onto the lawn. Cassie was no longer drawing on the driveway. All of his mother's Pokémon that were usually on and around the yard were gone, save for the usual clientele of wild Bug and Grass-Types that liked to admire Rosaline's garden.

Will began to make his way towards the house. Still rooted to the sidewalk in pure terror that lunch didn't exist, Lyra reached out and cried, "Wait! Don't leave me here with no lunch!"

"I'll be right back," said Will, "I've got a funny kind of feeling that I know what's going on here…" He opened the front door and stepped inside.

After depositing his wet shoes on the small rack by the door, Will proceeded down the hallway to the kitchen. On display for those passing through were pictures and mementos from the Grey family's past.

There was a picture of a twelve year old Jaclyn Grey, holding the first place plaque for her seventh grade spelling bee, smiling wide with braces on display. Then there was one of her and Will building a sand castle at the beach, a few years earlier than the first. And of course the proud photo of Jaclyn, in her cap and gown, accepting her high school diploma.

Will didn't feel like the halls favored his sister, but a great many achievements showcased within those frames were his sister's. Jaclyn Grey was an extremely smart and talented young woman and Will was proud to call her his sister.

Sadly, Jaclyn's promising future was currently on hold. When their father left, there were a great deal of bills that still needed paying. Rosaline could only do so much on her own, what with three mouths to feed, one of them brand new to the world.

And so Jaclyn Grey put college on hold, and now worked part time at the Cherrygrove City Pokèmart. Every day she came home exhausted, yet still found the time to help her mother and care for her sister and talk to her brother.

In Will's opinion, she was one hundred times the person his father ever was or could be.

Tragedy aside, Will entered the kitchen and found exactly what he was looking for: no soup and a yellow note kept in place by a red refrigerator magnet in the shape of a rose.

Will ran his fingers through his wet hair and detached the note. It said:

_Dear William:_

_We were invited to Professor Elm's laboratory for lunch. I've brought the soup there, so don't worry! It's safe! This invitation extends to Lyra as well, so make sure she knows that she is welcome as well! Make sure you put on some fresh clothes and hurry down._

_-Love, Mom_

"Yea, sure, _invited_," said Will, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the garbage pail. His mother hadn't mentioned Lyra's "surprise," but there was no doubt in Will's mind that she knew and intentionally left that part out so that Will wouldn't catch on.

But he was smarter than that. And he also knew that the soup was just bait to lure him down even if he didn't want to come. And even in the event he managed to overcome that titanic urge, Lyra would surely drag him down there.

_On one hand, I'll have to go on another guilt trip when I foil Mom's plan_, he thought, overturning his palms to resemble a scale. _On the other hand…soup…_

"I'll go get changed…"

…

It took Will only about five minutes to change into his usual attire of jeans, sneakers, and his black light sweatshirt with the Silph Co. logo on the back. He didn't wear his hat though: that would be the same thing as carrying a white flag to lunch with his mother.

After he had emerged ready to go, the walk from his house to Elm Labs was shortened from its usual duration of about three minutes to a minute and a half, due to Lyra's magnetic attachment to the promised banquet.

Finally arriving, Will shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to fathom the exact height of the building. Easily the tallest structure in New Bark Town, Elm Labs was a polished white building, almost entirely rectangular. Barometers, thermometers, and various other ometers hung out the windows and on the roof, along with several satellites and a windmill.

While Will took his time ascending the small hill that lead up to the door, Lyra took off like a Ninjask, jabbing the doorbell like her life depended on it.

After about the one millionth buzz, a cheerful lab attendant welcomed Lyra in. "Oh, hello Lyra," she said with a warm smile. She had obviously been treated to first dibs on the soup.

"Can't talk! Soup!" shrieked Lyra, zooming into the lab and nearly knocking over a scientist carrying a glass case with a fossil on the inside. She stammered out an apology and continued on her quest.

Will walked in and closed the door behind him, the attendant shaking her head at Lyra's antics. "Soup?"

"Soup," Responded Will, apologizing for his Lyra's being, well, Lyra.

The attendant laughed. "Can't say I blame her. Your mother's soup could bring world peace."

Though he hadn't been inside the lab building a great many times, Will felt quite familiar and comfortable with his surroundings. The building had once been the New Bark Town Historical Center, and was moved across town when a fire nearly destroyed half of the exhibits.

Professor Elm then moved his laboratories from his mother's basement to here, converting it into a fully-fledged Pokémon lab. This bottom floor had once been a large, open, one roomed exhibit hall displaying some of the most important pieces.

For the sake of privacy and safety, Elm had made a few alterations. A ring of bookshelves surrounded the door, making a sort of entrance area reserved for reading and quiet study. A few plush chairs and coffee tables were arranged neatly with newspapers and books of all kind strewn on top.

A gap in the shelves made for an efficient door. From there on, everything basically resembled a science fair. Tables stood in no particular rhythm, with all sorts of beakers and cabinets on and around them. A great many experiments were in progress as Will walked inside, bracing himself for any crashing noises heralding Lyra's anxiousness.

So far he heard none, but did occasionally hear his bubbly companion shout, "Excuse me!" or "Pardon me!" Sometimes there'd be no politeness at all: she'd just yell "Soup!"

Will couldn't help but admire the experiments taking place around him. On one table, a Rattata was gnawing on a spherical piece of wood. The man taking notes next to it removed the block from its mouth, examined the bite marks, and then supplemented his furry test subject with a piece of wax, the exact same shape and size.

On another table, a duo of scientists were attaching jumper cables to a Mareep and turning on a high-voltage switch. The Mareep giggled like it was being tickled.

For a moment before he caught himself, Will was smiling. All of this was absolutely fascinating…

Which, he estimated, was _exactly _what his mother planned on him thinking.

Said maternal unit was all the way at the other end of the lab, standing in front of a large spherical machine. She was chatting with a tall, pale man with a lab coat overstuffed with papers and a receding brown hairline: Professor Eugene Elm.

Ready to give her a piece of his mind, Will did his best to shrug off all wanderlust accumulated on the trip down to the end of the lab. Before he reached it however, he passed one last table containing several jars of multicolored liquid.

Will bent down and examined one in particular: what appeared to be a pickled Sunkern head. As he drew a bit closer to study it more carefully…

"BWAH!"

"AH!" Will jumped back and nearly toppled the very same scientist that Lyra had. He quickly helped the man right his package, stuttered off a sheepish apology, and turned around to glare at Sunkern.

"Ehehehehe…" The troublesome Seed Pokémon floated out from behind the glasses, stuck out her tongue, and drifted back to Rosaline.

"You really need to keep that thing on a leash," said Will, approaching his mother, "Or maybe a cage. A small one, perhaps."

Sunkern stuck out her tongue and floated behind the machine. No doubt she'd pop back up later on and do something else later.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Rosaline with a smile, "Did you change your shirt before coming?"

"Yes mom…"

"And your under-"

"MOM!"

Rosaline giggled and waved her free hand. The other one was clasped around Cassie's, who looked a bit disappointed at her lack of mobility.

And for the record: Lyra was the one who really needed her hand held. The girl was turning the entire lab upside down in search of her precious lunch; she opened cabinets, looked inside of jars. She even checked the pockets of several lab coats, whether they were being worn or otherwise.

"Anyway, say hello to Professor Elm! He was nice enough to invite us over for lunch."

The outspoken Professor offered his hand, which Will shook. "Thanks for having us, Professor."

"Anytime," he said with a nod, "My wife and I love having company. And no one can resist your mother's vegetable soup! The texture reminds me of a mixture I stumbled upon back in my college days. It was-"

Someone made a show of clearing their throat from behind. Standing by the staircase was Elm's wife, Linda. She was a slender woman with straight yellow hair and a petite frame. She wore a stained cooking apron and was impatiently tapping a ladle against her arm.

"Honey, stop talking about your work and invite our guests upstairs. We wouldn't want lunch to get cold."

Elm looked a bit defeated as he adjusted his glasses. "Eh…yes, dear…"

When it came to research, Elm was a free spirit. But when his wife made a decree, he was completely reined in.

Linda was still watching her husband to make sure he didn't get distracted by anything else when Lyra popped up right in front of her, nearly giving the woman a heart attack.

"Mrs. Elm, do you know where the soup is!?" she blurted desperately, bouncing up and down like she had to use the bathroom. Linda took a few deep breaths and fanned herself with a hand.

"Lyra, please never do that again. Ever." Linda was a very kind woman, but Will had witnessed several occasions where the woman had almost been driven to get a restraining order against the girl.

Will was still a bit fuzzy on the details of what exactly happened, but just two years ago Lyra had accompanied Linda to the grocery store to pick up a few things for Lyra's sick mother.

The details were still unknown due to Will being too afraid to ask, but one woman exited on a stretcher with two broken legs and a sprained neck. The other one was Lyra.

Professor Elm motioned for everyone to follow and made his way to the stairs. "Come along now, everyone. Lunch is upstairs."

"WOOHOO!" cheered Lyra, taking off ahead of him. Will heard the rapid tapping of her feet up the stairs, and then on the floor above. The group waited in about thirty seconds of silence, after which she came pounding back down the stairs.

"Which room is lunch in again?"

…

"Alright, everyone grab a seat and we can begin."

Elm lead his guests into an empty wooden room decorated only with a table, enough chairs to sit exactly everyone, and a few stacks of books in the corner.

There were many empty rooms like this one, and the several books were only being stored in this particular one due to the others being filled to the brim. Will guessed this room would be filled in less than two weeks.

A collective sigh of delight drifted from the mouths of everyone as they detected the heavenly aroma coming from the cast iron pot in the center of the table.

Lyra nearly toppled Will taking as she burst by, taking the seat closest to the pot. Will rolled his eyes and prepared to sit down.

"William!" barked his mother as she helped Cassie up into her seat. "Be a gentleman and take Lyra's purse."

"Indeed, Sir William," Lyra said in a snooty posh accent, sucking up every moment of the obligations, "Would you kindly relieve me of my handbag, good sir?"

Grumbling, Will snatched Lyra's purse from her. _Great, now I have to go on a guilt trip about Pokémon AND manners…_

Will tossed the purse on top of the stack of books in the corner. Only it didn't land on the books. It landed on top of what the books were surrounding and hiding.

One of the straps fell to the side and landed in between the black box and the books, hitting a lever. The light on the side turned from green to red.

Elm was the last person to take a seat, after helping his wife get their son Rory into his own. "Alright everyone, I think we can now commence lunch!"

"Yippee!" cheered Lyra.

Will scrutinized Rosaline closely as she donned a smug grin and folded her hands. "Professor Elm, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Will?"

Elm looked to Will grinning. Will groaned and leaned his cheek on his fist. _Oh boy…here we go…_

BOOM!

The entire room shook, and an alarm began to blare. Will heard worried cries from the floor below.

Lyra slammed her fork on the table. "Phooey…"

* * *

**Before you say, "Hey, this stuff isn't supposed to happen yet in the game!" I'm changing the course of events in the beginning slightly to make the story flow better. So there.**

**Well, it looks like Will was right about "Plan Z," but it doesn't look like all will go EXACTLY as planned. What did Will turn off by accident? Does this have anything to do with the break-in? Find out next time on Pokemon Gold and Silver: The Adventure of Will!**

**I...I can't...no words...can't speak...Mega Blastoise...revealed...tearing up...at shear awesomeness...**

**Reader Question: Ahem...sorry there...lost the ability to speak for a few minutes. Anyway, it has been revealed at a Nintendo Direct that not only will you be able to pick from the Kanto starters at some point in the game, but they all also have Mega Evolutions. If I'm not mistaken, that makes four starters that can look forward to Mega Evolutions. Reader question is what starter to you most want to see with a Mega Evolution? **

**Answer after you review, and I'll seeya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Previously on Golda and Silver:**

**The lunching of our hapless hero was once again delayed as he returned home and found out that his mother, himself, and Lyra had all been "invited" to lunch at Elm's lab. Suspect another plot to get him on his way, Will proceeded warily to the lab accompanied by a frenzied (and quite hungry) Lyra. There he met with his mother, sister, and the Professor. Lunch was about to begin, as was Rosaline's plot, when Will accidentally and unknowingly tripped some sort of switch, and moments later an explosion rocked the lab. What is going on? Find out now!**

* * *

_Seconds earlier…_

Creeping through the bushes on his elbows, the red haired boy reached the edge of the "Safe Zone" he had identified after his several days of scoping out Elm labs.

Licking his dry lips, he pulled out the stolen binoculars and examined the side of the building. There, right above his most ideal entryway was a security camera, panning back and forth for signs of trouble.

Elm may have been a blathering egghead, but he was no fool. There was something, three somethings actually, very valuable within that lab.

Something Redhead needed desperately.

_Now, to formulate my-_

Without warning, the security camera drooped, and the red light signaling its being on faded. Redhead's jaw dropped as he double checked his findings.

"Could this be some kind of…trap?" No, he thought, no one could've noticed him these past couple of days. Redhead had procured a variety of disguises to avoid detection while he prepared for the heist. And even if the Professor did catch wind, he'd have no idea when he was coming.

Redhead's whipped out his black Pokègear and loaded up a special application. He was dumbfounded: the entire security system had miraculously turned off! He could walk right in the front door if he wanted!

Whether or not it was a trap, he'd just have to find out. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, Redhead leapt to his feet.

"Nothing ventured," he mumbled, pulling out a canister labeled "Sleep Powder" and tossing it up and down in his hand as he walked casually towards the building, "Nothing gained.

…

Will, Lyra, Rosaline and Elm took off down the hall to the stairs, with Linda remaining behind to keep an eye on Cassie and Rory.

Lyra's face was contorted with rage. "They're here to steal my lunch! I know it!"

Will rolled his eyes. "First of all, it could have just been some kind of experiment gone wrong. Second, there are plenty more valuable things in here that theoretical thieves would want to steal."

"I…have to agree with William," wheezed Elm, dabbing his cheek with a handkerchief. They hadn't even been running that fast and for that long and the stringy professor was already out of breath.

Funny, that. He could drone on and on for hours about the mating cycles of Butterfree without so much as taking a breather…

He swallowed and continued. "Our security systems would have detected any unwanted guests. And besides, we do have some…valuables…"

The foursome reached the bottom of the staircase. While Elm would never have done so on any other occasion, he shoved Lyra aside and took the lead.

Lab safety was his most sacred creed, one which he did not take lightly. We wasn't about to let a fifteen year old girl run into a room filled with corrosive acid.

He did not find that. There seemed to be no broken lab equipment, yet a few shards of broken class covered the floor. The red emergency light was flashing, but Elm's acute nose couldn't detect any spilled chemicals.

Scanning the room, Will gasped. "Look!" he urged the professor, tugging on his sleeve. Covering the floor were unconscious scientists and Pokémon. From the looks of it they had dropped right where they stood.

Will squinted his eyes to get a closer look at once, and noticed something gleam.

"Are they…frozen!?"

Elm noticed this too, and ran out into the lab. Out of the corner of his eye, Elm caught something bright crimson.

Out of the corner of his, Redhead saw a lab coat.

Both seemed to swivel their heads in slow motion; Elm running to the aid of his coworkers and Redhead typing some sort of command into a panel on the large cylindrical machine next to the wooden table Will had noticed earlier.

Professor Elm seen Redhead. Redhead had seen Professor Elm. Something was watching them all. Only Will caught the flash of black.

"Professor, look out!"

It was too late. "Sneasel, use Icy Wind!" commanded Redhead. The black clawed Pokémon had been perched atop the machine. It took a deep breath and exhaled a wintery breath of ice.

"Agh!" Professor Elm's leg was frozen mid run. In his forward motion, the ice shattered and he fell onto the ground, allowing Sneasel to finish freezing him.

"Eugene!" shrieked Rosaline, reaching into her pocket for her Pokèballs. Redhead identified her as the next biggest threat, and grinned cockily.

Out of his pocket he pulled a silver cylinder, which he hurled at the remaining three.

Will had no idea where it came from, but the instinct to protect Lyra pounced on him like a hungry Liepard. Will wasted no time in pouncing just the same on Lyra, allowing the cylinder to pass over their heads.

Unfortunately, it struck Rosaline right in the gut. The force sent Rosaline sprawling on her backside. The canister landed perfectly on its own bottom, and the top began to spin. A green mist was sprayed in all directions, blasting Rosaline in the face.

As a Grass-Type Trainer and a botanist, Rosaline had been Sleep Powdered plenty of times. In fact, on nights before important exams in college where she found herself stricken with insomnia, she'd actually ask her Pokémon to attack her with it.

All one needed to do to avoid going under when faced with Sleep Powder was to make sure none entered the body.

If Rosaline had not been struck in the gut and had the wind taken out of her, she might have stayed awake long enough to call out a Pokémon and finish the intruder.

Unfortunately, the only remaining Trainer in the building wasn't given adequate time to prepare, and slumped against the doorframe unconscious.

Fortunately, Will had been taught such lessons. Fifteen years living with a botanist and her Grass-Types, you learn a thing or two.

"Cover your mouth and your nose," Will hissed as the green mist crept over them.

"What!?" blurted Lyra. Will rolled his eyes and ripped her hat off. If he wanted this deception to work, he'd have to do it himself.

Balling up the hat, he shoved it into Lyra's mouth and pinched her nose shut. Using his other hand, he covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, just in time. The mist covered Will and Lyra.

Content all opposition had been neutralized, Redhead turned back to hacking into the machine. Snickering, Sneasel hopped onto his shoulder and watched.

Will did his best to maintain shallow but even breaths so that no Sleep Powder would get to him. If so much as one spore found its way into his nose or his windpipe, he'd be out like a light.

_Just a few more seconds, _he thought as the mist began to fade. Lyra was glaring at him quite crossly, trying to scold him for his unchivalrous behavior, but all that came out was a dull "Mmmmph erm arem mph!"

She'd thank him later.

The mist had all but vanished now. Will gave himself the count of five before he'd active his plan. His legs prickled with excitement as adrenaline surged through his veins.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

Will pushed off of the ground and charged at Redhead, whose back was still turned. He got about hallway by the time Sneasel's sensitive ears picked up his footsteps and leapt off of his master's shoulder.

"Snea zul!" Sneasel's cheeks puffed out, and then unleashed another Icy Wind at Will's feet. Before the boy could make any alterations to his course, his foot hit the ice and he was sliding.

"Whoa!" he cried, feet going all over the place as his arms waved and tried to right himself.

"Aha!" Redhead cried triumphantly, pressing the final key on the pad. With a hiss, the top compartment of the machine opened and began to rise.

Which was precisely when Will plowed into him. Both boys were sent sprawling onto the ground, Will atop Redhead.

On a reflex, Redhead kicked his legs, striking the machine. The items inside, three Pokèballs, wobbled. One rolled out. Another bumped into the one in front of it, causing that one to roll forward a bit yet still remain inside.

Furious, Redhead kneed Will in the stomach and shot to his feet. When he stood, his foot found its way atop something and he nearly slipped.

He looked down and grinned. "Funny, the things you find on the bottom of your shoes these days…" he chortled, bending over and picking up the Pokèball.

Choking and holding his stomach, Will leaned up against the machine. That one little bump sent the lead Pokèball rolling forward, and onto his lap.

Redhead laughed condescendingly and unclipped the small burlap sack from his hip. He plopped the ball inside like a piece of Halloween candy, and then set his sights on the other two.

"Alright, kid," he said, cracking his knuckles. Sneasel did the same on the other side of him. "You gonna gimmie those two Pokèballs, or are we gonna have to take 'em?"

Will got shakily up to his feet, using the machine for balance. "Listen, guy, and don't get me wrong: if I use this Pokèball, I'll never hear the end of it and my mom'll make me go on a Pokémon journey. So let's not make it have to come to that, kay?"

Redhead chuckled. "Must've hit you so hard that you've forgotten who's actually in the position to negotiate." He jerked his head to the side. "Sneasel, if you'd be so kind."

"Snehehehe!" Claws gleaming, Sneasel leapt into the air, claws gleaming. Will winced as he imagined the pain to come, and made a last minute decision.

He tapped the Pokèball's center button, expanding it to full size. Will pointed it at Sneasel and prepared to fire.

"Marill, Rollout!"

"Marill, mare!" A spinning blue ball of Pokémon intercepted Sneasel, knocking it into a wooden table. It landed on the ground and uncurled into its normal, round little mouse form.

Behind him, Lyra was standing fists clenched, ready for battle. She winked at Will. "For the record, my hat tasted delicious."

He nodded. "Good to know." Will looked silently down at the Pokèball in his hands.

It was the weirdest feeling. As he held the ball, Will felt even more compelled to use it. There was some sort of…responsibility that came with even holding it. Like he was responsible for the life inside.

_Curse you, mom, _he thought, readying the ball, _Curse you._

Will took a deep breath, and then tossed the ball. "Pokèball, go!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Will is about to give in and battle his first Pokemon...wait, is that good or bad? Anyway, Will and the mysterious thief are about to square off. To the victor goes the spoils! How will this battle pan out? Stay tuned to find out!**

**And just in case you were wondering, I'm switching around the beginning events of Gold and Silver to make things make a little more senes for the story's sake. So bear with me.**

**So the Reader Question for today is: Who is your favorite Legendary? Respecting the classics (and the fact that he's a total bardarse and was voiced by Seth Green, who is also bardarse) I've gotta say Mewtwo. Answer after you review, and I'll see you around!**

**P.S.: Props to anyone who gets the reference in the title. **


	6. Chapter 5: Do the Totodile Rock

**Last time on the Adventure of Will:**

**A mysterious redheaded thief broke into Elm labs, and using a combination of sleeping gas and his Pokemon Sneasel, incapacitated anyone who stood a chance at stopping him, including Rosaline and Elm. This left Lyra and Will the only things standing in his way of whatever goals he may have. Seeing no other option, Will has begrudgingly resolved to use the Pokeball that fell onto his lap amidst the chaos. What Pokemon will emerge? And better yet: will he be able to control it?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

As you should now know, Will had no interest in going on a Pokémon journey. And no matter what she tried, who she talked to or where she took him, Rosaline could not get William to budge an inch.

Will knew the constants badgering would never stop. He also knew two other things: first that he'd fight tooth and nail in hopes that his mother would give up.

Second that his mother was too stubborn and loved him too much to just quit out on Will. And so secretly, deep, deep, deep, deep, ever so deep down, William Grey always knew that one day his hand would be forced; forced to throw a Pokèball, that is.

And when that moment came, he'd have taken his first step on a long, arduous, and problematic journey requiring endless hours of focus, commitment, and sometimes backbreaking effort.

Will was sure that all that was right around the corner. But he tried to focus on the "now." Like, "how the lab is being looted by a redheaded thief and his Sneasel, with me, my klutzy companion, and whatever Pocket Monster pops out of this ball."

_So basically, just me_, he thought. Will hung on the edge of his metaphorical seat as the light from the ball hit the floor and began to pool into a solid form. _Please be Cyndaquil, please be Cyndaquil…_

Across the room, Redhead was just as anxious. _Please be Chikorita, please be Chikorita…_

The light exploded in a shower of sparkles, leaving behind the ball's previous resident.

It was a squat blue reptile that came up to Will's kneecap. It had a short blue snout, rounded at the end, and two stubby arms with some impressive looking claws at the end. Running from its back down to its tail were red plates. It had a yellow stripe running across its chest.

The creature's scarlet eyes snapped open, and it flashed its teeth in a jubilant smile directed towards Will, spreading his stubby little arms wide.

"Diiiile!" he quaked, toddling over to Will. A cold sweat ran down Will's back. While he had lived around Pokémon his whole life, he didn't know how to handle or control those, and the teeth didn't really fit well with Will's interpretation of how a baby Pokémon would act.

"Uh…Lyra?" he stuttered as the Totodile stopped just in front of him. It plopped down on its rear and sniffed Will absentmindedly.

"Tota! Diiiile!" it declared, wrapping Will's leg in an affectionate hug. _He smells delicious! _It had said in Pokémon speak, _To be around such tasty foods, he _must _be a good Trainer! I'm glad he picked me!_

"Lyra…" while mumbled frantically, frozen completely still. His arms were out to the side like a scarecrow, as he was afraid to move them into a more comfortable position. Will had heard once in a movie that reptiles sense heat, and if you stands still they can't see you.

That logic in mind, Will figured that with the amount of heat leaving his body in sweat, he'd be invisible.

"Huh?" Lyra had been busy putting her hat back on, careful to avoid the spots with drool on it. "What?"

"The Pokémon," he hissed over his shoulder, "Tell me how to command it!"

She shrugged. "It's easy. Just tell it what to do."

"W-well, what moves does it know!?"

Lyra had a revelation. "Oh, the Pokèdex!" She reached down to her side, but then realized her purse was upstairs. "Oops! Brb!" She excitedly dashed upstairs. Marill followed her, hopping up the steps since her legs were too short.

Still frozen by fear, Totodile still nuzzling his leg, Will looked awkwardly back at Redhead. "Ehehe…sooooo…you come here often?"

Redhead rolled his eyes. "Listen, I've got places to be, so I'm just not gonna take this nonsense anymore. Sneasel?"

Sneasel grinned maliciously, ready for revenge. And since that confounded water mouse wasn't around, the boy would just have to do.

"Sneeeeee-"

CHOMP!

"Sneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Attached to Sneasel's longer red ear like a vice was Sunkern, her surprisingly powerful jaws keeping her latched firmly in place.

"Sneasel!" cried the Sharp Claw Pokémon. "Sneasel snea!" _Agh! Get it off me! Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!_

Sneasel thrashed about, trying to get Sunkern off, but gained no ground. Redhead groaned slowly massaged his temple, the palpable stupidity in the air giving him a migraine.

"I can't _wait _to leave this town…"

…

Panting, Lyra finally reached the top of the stairs, and ran directly into the room where lunch had been scheduled to occur.

To keep their minds off of the commotion going on downstairs, Linda had allowed Rory and Cassie to dig into the food present. Just between the two five year olds, half of the soup was already gone.

Lyra put on the brakes as soon as she smelled the sweet aroma. "Ahhh…that smells so-oops! Almost forgot!" She dashed over to the corner where her purse was stashed.

Linda licked her dry lips. "L-lyra, sweetie…what's going on down there?"

"Huh? Oh, just a burglary."

"A-and my husband?"

"Unconscious. Frozen to the floor." Lyra had become very familiar with the wheezing choke noises that were coming from Linda's throat, and she tried to comfort her. "Oh, but don't worry: it wasn't me this time!"

Lyra bit her lip and riffled thought he purse, finally deciding that it was a lost cause and she'd just take the whole thing with her.

Jumping to her feet, she grabbed one of the handles and pulled it over her shoulder. There was a little resistance, but instead of looking to see what it was caught on like a normal person, Lyra just yanked it free and ran out of the room.

Little did she know, the purse had only come free due to the rising of a certain lever to the "ON" position.

…

"Soooo..." said Will, trying to stall for more time. Sneasel and Sunkern were still going at it, with Sneasel stumbling all throughout the lab and knocking down everything it came across in an attempt to dislodge the infernal kernel. "Seen any good movies lately?"

"I don't watch many movies," Redhead growled wryly, disgusted by the boy's sarcasm.

"Really? I heard that new Aron Man movie was really-"

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR!

_"Your attention please! Your attention please!" _blared a synthetic feminine voice as the room was bathed in a crimson light, "_A breach has been reported in the building. Repeat: a breach has been reported in the building."_

"ARGH!" fumed Redhead, punching a nearby wall. Several books were jarred off of their shelves. _Since the alarm was off, I was here on my leisure! Now the police in this hick town'll be here in minutes! _

And then it hit him. _Th-that brat! He was just stalling for time while his friend fixed the security system! _Bile rose up into his throat and his face turned redder than his hair.

"Y-you…you've ruined EVERYTHING!" he bellowed. "You thought you could outsmart me, did you!?"

Will rolled his eyes and gestured down to the reptile still fondling his shins. "Do I really look like I'm in any position to enact any dastardly plans?"

"SHUT UP!" Redhead dug into his burlap sack and dug out the stolen Pokèball, and expanded it to full size. "If Sneasel is busy, then I guess I'll just have to make do with this one." His knuckle white, Redhead hurled the Pokèball into the air.

Out popped a Pokémon also reptilian in nature, but quadropedal and green. Surrounding its neck was a ring of green bulbs, and atop its head was a large sharp looking leaf.

"Chika!" it cooed. It looked over its shoulder at its trained, red of face and hair and huffing heavily. _Aw, he's mad. Must've had to pick last…I'll try not to disappoint him!_

Redhead cleared his throat. "Now…which part do you want cut off first? Your arms or your legs?"

"Uh…" Will gulped, "P-pass?"

Redhead grinned. "Arms it is."

* * *

**Redhead is getting sick and tired of your garbage, Will.**

**Last day to get a Shiny Dialga! I got mine! The last few event Pokemon caused something special to occur in the new games (Zoroark event, Zorua event, etc.) So I'd consider picking it up. Plus, it's just plain cool!**

**Reader Question: What Kanto starer will you be picking up from Professor Sycamore in X and Y? Do I even have to say mine at this point?**

**But I will just because I'm so excited! Squirtlesquirtlesquirtlesquirtle! Erm, uh...review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Will vs Thief! Round I!

**Last time on the Adventure of Will:**

**The Pokemon within Will's Pokeball turned out to be Totodile, the Water-Type starter of Johto. While Will had some reservations at first in regards to battling a Pokemon, they were somewhat forgotten when Totodile flawlessly obeyed his commands. Redhead managed to commandeer Chikorita, the Grass-Type starter. The two Trainers reached a critical gridlock where neither was sure what exactly to do. Lyra was sent by Will upstairs to fetch her Pokedex, accidentally turning on the switch that Will accidentally turned off.**

**Will they be able to overcome this threat? Will Silver be driven insane by Lyra's antics and Will's sarcasm? Find out now!**

* * *

Lyra came excitedly pounding down the stairs, Pokèdex in hand. "Hey guys, I-whoa, what's with the light?"

At this point, Redhead was almost literally on the verge of spontaneous cranial explosion. "Tch…YOU JUST TURNED IT ON!"

"No I didn't," she said with a puzzled expression, "I just grabbed my purse!"

"I think I'm going insane," said Redhead, sobering up for a moment.

Marill hopped down the last few steps and hid behind Lyra's legs, actually aware of the current situation. "Marill mare!" she squeaked, pointing at Redhead. _Lyra, I think that guy wants to hurt Will! We should help him!_

Lyra abruptly shushed Marill with a sharp glare. "Not now, Marill!"

"M-marill! Mare marill mare!" _I was only suggesting we help our friend, who doesn't have that much combat experience! Any, for that matter! I-_

"Marill! Not now! I'm trying to help Will!"

Marill facepalmed. "Marill mare…" _Many times I've wished you understood me, sometimes I'm glad you don't…_

Trying to recall what Will had wanted, Lyra swished her tongue back in forth. "Hm…now what was it you needed, Will?"

Will made a choking sound, eyes wide. "I…move set!" Will clenched his fists and glanced back at the seething Redhead, whose face now not only put to shame his hair, but the alarm lights as well.

_If that guy doesn't kill me, Lyra will…_

"Hm…" Lyra browsed the list of functions presented to her at the Pokèdex menu. "Not sure how to get move sets…"

"Scan…the Totodile!"

"Dile!" quaked Totodile and peeked through Will's legs. "Totodile!" _I'd tell him myself, but…you know._

"You've just got an answer for everything, don't you?" Will asked with a chuckle. Totodile responded by rubbing his face affectionately on Will's leg.

"Totodile!" _I learn from the best…_

Lyra gasped excitedly. "Here we go!" she said, pressing the obvious big green button on the pink device.

**Chikorita, **chirped the feminine synthetic voice, **The Leaf Pokémon. Since Chikorita hold the capacity to ingest and digest food for nourishment, the photosynthesis performed inside of their bodies is done so as to stockpile reserve energy for when an individual Chikorita is tired or weak. Chikorita emit pleasant aromas when experiencing positive emotions, but the potency of the scent and its duration are determined by the amount of sunlight a Chikorita has absorbed. This Chikorita is female, an estimated three years of age, possesses the ability Overgrow, and can use the moves the moves Tackle, Growl, and Razor Leaf.**

Will resisted the urge to roar out of anger. "Lyra…you pointed it…at the wrong…Pokémon…" His teeth were clenched and his fists were shaking as he choked out the angered words.

"Oops!" she giggled, "My bad! Lemmie try again!"

**Marill, The-**

"GIMMIE THAT!" Will stomped over to his companion and snatched the Pokèdex from her. Lyra pouted as he pivoted on his heels and promptly queued the device to identify Totodile.

**Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite such intimidating evolutions and predatory instincts, Totodile are surprisingly loving and loyal to Trainers, even those who mistreat them. As a sign of great affection, Totodile will often give their Trainers gentle nips, often resulting in nonpermanent wounds. Totodile are no different from humans in the infantile practice of teething, so younger Totodile are more likely to cause painful wounds than older ones. This Totodile is male, an estimated three years of age, possesses the ability Torrent, and can use the moves Scratch, Leer, and Water Gun.**

Will turned a bit pale when reading over the "gentle nips" and "teething parts." He hoped for some reassuring from Totodile, but the Big Jaw Pokémon simply smiled at him.

_Great, _thought Will, _He likes me._

"Neat!" chirped Lyra, "Totodile is a Water-Type just like Marill! I'm sure they'll be the best of friends!"

"Lyra, just because they have the same types doesn't mean their personalities will sync. And I'm not planning on _keeping _it…"

"Tota?" _Do I get a say in this?_

"ENOUGH!" cried Redhead, clutching his skull. His eyes bulged from their sockets. Veins pulsed on his neck and steam seemed to rise from his head.

So yeah, Will thought he looked pretty mad.

"This…this FREAKSHOW has gone on long enough!" he fumed, stomping towards the machine, "Seriously, you two are like, what, fifteen years old? How does one live that long WITHOUT A BRAIN!?"

Lyra stomped her foot in protest. "Hey! I have a brain! The doctor took pictures when I went for the special checkup!"

Redhead chuckled in a fashion quite akin to those Will had seen on TV signaling madness. "I'm surrounded by morons. You could find more stupidity in this one room than you could at…at…there's too much to even compare it to anything!"

Will furrowed his brows and pointed back and forth from him to Lyra. "We…how do _I _fit into the equation, exactly?"

"You? Oh, _you_!" Redhead stabbed a finger at Will, drawing ever closer. He inhaled to unleash another furious flurry of insults, but then stopped himself.

"Wait a minute…" He began to laugh again. Will and Totodile exchanged a few nervous eye contacts and backed up. "I see what you're doing here! You're _still _stalling me! You've managed to tick me off so badly, that I've forgotten I need to skedaddle."

"Does your hair only turn read when you're angry?" asked Lyra, genuinely curious. Redhead's eye twitched.

Redhead was dead silent for a moment. "That's it. I'm just taking the Pokémon and leaving." Just as he began to reach for the remaining Pokèball on the machine, Will snapped into action.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" he ordered. In truth, this hadn't been his master plan all along to wait for an opening; it just kinda dawned on him.

Will was also unsure whether or not Totodile would obey him, the twinge of nervousness hitting him right after he ordered the command.

But sure enough Totodile obeyed. A gusher of pressurized water slammed into Redhead's stomach, sending him flying into the back wall.

"For a kid who wastes no time in attacking, YOU SURE WASTE A LOT OF TIME!" he bellowed.

The machine rocked once more, and the third and final Pokèball rolled off behind the machine.

"Chika!" cried Chikorita, running to her injured Trainer. Redhead sat up and rubbed his temple, aching now from both physical pain and mental fatigue. The Leaf Pokémon nuzzled Redhead caringly, only to be thanked with a snarl and a shove.

"Get off of me!" he hissed, struggling to get to his feet. He glanced over to Sneasel, who was still in the miniscule yet powerful jaws of Sunkern. Redhead attempted to shut out all sound to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts.

This was difficult, however, due to the blaring alarm. Though it did help him reach a decision faster. Though the battle wasn't lost, per say, it was still time to fall back. He had gotten some of what he wanted, and that was definitely a big leap from where he was.

Reaching into his pocket, Redhead pulled out a Pokèball and keyed the button. "Sneasel, return," he said nonchalantly. The panicking and pained Sneasel vanished in a ball of red light. Sunkern, who had been tugging on his ear, went tumbling back.

He shoved the Pokèball back into his pocket. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf on Totodile." Redhead had regained his complete composure, and calmly watched Chikorita whilst formulating his escape plan.

"Ka chika!" Chikorita rotated her neck twice, launching two boomerang sized leaves spiraling at Totodile.

Will grinned and leaned forward. He had seen battles like this in the televised tournaments all the time. Pokémon with claws like Totodile could always swat aside projectiles like they were nothing!

"Totodile, use Scratch! Knock the Razor Leaf attacks out of the air!" cried Will, making a slashing motion with his arm.

"Dile!" acknowledged Totodile. Arms outstretched, he ran ahead to obey. Totodile leapt into the air to negate the Razor Leaf, but the faster and more aerodynamic projectiles achieved their purpose quicker than Totodile could achieve his.

Totodile growled in pain as the Razor Leaves hit his in the chest and sent him rolling on his back. Lyra rasped and bit her nails.

"Oh no! Totodile wasn't fast enough to dodge the Razor Leaves!"

"Thanks for the commentary, pal," Will growled through gritted teeth. He knew that Pokémon battles excited Lyra (sometimes in bad ways, like now) and tried to put up with her occasional narrations when the two were watching battles, but now the stakes were a bit higher. Perhaps the fact that he was subject to the play-by-plays added a "Hello Captain Obvious" feel.

Redhead silently surveyed the results. Totodile was struggling to get off the ground; the attack had been a harsh blow to the reptilian's health, but not enough to take it out. It also told him that Totodile wasn't fast enough to dodge, so one more would definitely do the trick. Same would probably go for Marill.

Just as he was about to order the finishing blow on Totodile he noticed something out the corner of his eye. It was a thick aluminum pipe, connected to some sort of cryo-unit similar to those used to store Pokèballs.

"Chikorita," he ordered, "Use Razor Leaf, but on that pipe instead of the Totodile."

Chikorita nodded, and sent a Razor Leaf towards her new target. The blade cut clean through the pipe, and white mist began to pour out.

Redhead's face was now calm, but his eyes blazed with fury. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and burned one final farewell into Will's corneas.

"We'll meet again," he said just as the mist enveloped him. Will clenched his fists and lurched forward.

"Darn it! He's getting away!" _Plus that exit was really cool…_he added mentally. Out of options, Will shouted, "Totodile, take some potshots with a Water Gun! Aim for where the window was and maybe we'll hit him!"

"You two Marill!" cried Lyra. Totodile nodded, Marill hopped out from behind Lyra, and both fired their Water Guns. The beams crisscrossed around the misted area, but there were no signs of any hits.

The mist abruptly blew away as the pipe billowing it ran out and began to shoot air. Their success was now visible, and it wasn't much. All they had managed to do was soak the wall.

Now they were truly alone. Lab destroyed. Property stolen. Mission failed.

Totodile looked up at his Trainer for what to do next. "Tota?" he asked. Will was staring out into outer space, a blank expression worrying the Big Jaw Pokémon.

Lyra gulped and took a few steps forward. "Will…are you…are you okay?"

He was silent for a moment. "I failed," he responded, paying her no heed. His shoulders slumped and he began to feel like complete garbage. "I had one job to do…and I couldn't even do it."

Before Lyra could tell him how wrong he was Will had slumped to the ground, arms around his knees. "I could've stopped that guy!" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the ground. "Instead I flubbed up. That jerk got away with everything he wanted to: breaking into the lab, hurting these people, and the Chikorita!" He put his head in his hands. "I'm a loser."

Totodile's eyes sunk and he toddled over to Will's side. "Tota…" he gurgled, tugging on Will's sleeve. _I don't think you're a loser…_

To Will, the feeling of failure and guilt had always felt like a stomachache, minus they physical pain. There was always this churning feeling in his gut that just felt like waste was being pumped through his veins.

That's all he felt like right now: a waste. He couldn't protect Professor Elm. He couldn't protect his mother. He had ample opportunity to stop the thief, but he hadn't been able to.

Will heard a squeak from behind, and turned around. Lyra's clenched fists were shaking. Her face was beginning to turn red, and her teeth were tightly clamped over her top lip. She was holding back tears.

"Will…y-you're…you're not a loser…" she sniffled. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I-if anyone's the loser, it's…it's…"

Lyra lost it. Her head fell into her hands and she dashed out of the lab, shoving the door open, sobbing heavily the whole time.

"Lyra!" Will called after her, jumping to his feet. He wanted to pursue, but just entering as Lyra left was the tall, blue haired law enforcer of New Bark Town, Officer Daria Jenny. She watched Lyra go with a surprised look on her face, and then turned to Will. Her eyes narrowed and the look intensified. Will couldn't tell whether she was angry about the ruined lab or hurting a woman's feelings.

Will sighed. "I can explain…"

* * *

**Aw...something's wrong with Lyra, and Will is being delayed! Will this situation be brought to a pleasant end? Find out next time!**

**So, apparently the ship for this is being affectionately referred to as "Willyra." Alrighty then...don't know what else to say about that...**

**In other news, the new movie with Mewtwo and Genesect is set to air on October 19th and 20th, with the previews for the next season of the anime on those days as well. I've gotta say: Ash really does look older. SO I'm hoping at the very least he starts acting his age. At the very most they could just come right out and say his true age without even trying to feed us some garbage about why they've always said he was ten, like Pokemon World years are thousands of days or something. Seriously, if they just come out and say he's like fifteen or whatever I won't be mad.**

**So the Reader Question: Who is your favorite Gym Leader of all time? I've gotta say Blaine: the quiz system in his Gym was pretty awesome where you didn't have to fight the Trainers if you got the info right. And some of the puns...yeah...**

**Answer and review, and I'll cya around!**


	8. Chapter 7: Letter of Recognition

**Last time on the Adventure of Will:**

**Using the Totodile secured from his Pokeball, Will attempted to battle the thief, only to be repulsed by his superior skill and experience. Using a broken pipe to create steam for his escape, the thief managed to elude capture and leave Will and Lyra at the odd end of a bittersweet victory. Not all is well, however, as the thief seems to have escaped with what he came for. And what's more: Lyra burst out in a fit of tears for no apparent reason.**

**How will this all be resolved? Will it? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

Will wanted to chase after her. He wanted desperately to make sure everything was okay.

And again, don't ",AWWWWWW!" Will was not interested in Lyra. She was like a kid sister to him. Ever since infancy they had been friends, and Will had always been there to look out for the somewhat ditzy Lyra.

Normally he wouldn't be so worried. Normally, Lyra wouldn't even worry him. She was an open book at all times. But all of a sudden she bursts into tears for no apparent reason. _That_ was worrisome.

Officer Jenny wouldn't let him leave though. He had retold the story a hundred times and a hundred times after that, but she wouldn't let him go. As the ever agitated Will argued with the aging Jenny, her associates busied themselves searching for evidence and waking unconscious scientists.

"I've told you a hundred times, the person responsible escaped!" barked Will, staring up into the officer's eyes. He wasn't used to having to look _up _at people, as he was tall for his age, and Will now realized just how much intimidation gets subtracted from your glare when the person can physically look down on you.

"And _I've _told _you _a hundred times: you and no one else is leaving until this investigation is over!" she glowered and pointed a gloved finger at Will's face. The boy was forced back a step. "And that means you, too!"

"Well, while you waste your time with me, the thief is escaping! And I can't wait till later! My friend is hurting now!"

Totodile growled in agreement, shaking his blue fists at Will's feet. "Quiet!" snapped the unofficial and irritated Trainer. "The humans are talking!"

"Tota…" His head drooped. He turned and toddled away.

"W-will?" Professor Elm was approaching wrapped in a towel. He forced a smile while quite blatantly fighting the chills he got from Sneasel's attack. Jenny peeked around Will's head and then shoved him aside.

"Sir, are you Professor Eugene Elm?" she asked the professor.

He nodded. "W-why yes I am. I app-ppoligze for the stutter, I'm s-still a little ch-chilly." Elm managed a sheepish grin. Jenny maintained her dull gaze.

"Uh-huh. Can you give me any sort of eyewitness account of the crime? The perpetrator?" Jenny pulled out a pen and pad.

Will rubbed the side of his face and stomped towards the two adults as Elm began answering Jenny's questions.

"W-well…he was about my height, with dark red hair and a black jacket with red strips." Elm tapped his chin to try and remember more when Will interrupted.

"Which is _exactly _why you should let me _go!_" he hissed to the Jenny. Normally Will would exercise a little more self-control, especially in the face of an officer of the law, but his sense of urgency mandated everything.

Jenny's amber eyes blazed violently. She had been through a rough day as it was and this kid wasn't making it any easier on her. First her homeowners checks failed to cash, then she had to drive her daughters to soccer practice, return home to pick up their forgotten equipment, and seconds before she would've been allowed to call it a night, she gets a call that Elm Labs were broken into. Not the ideal day.

"Listen, _boy_, he spat, emphasizing Will's age to remind him of the pecking order. Elm was forgotten as Jenny stared daggers into Will's eye sockets, and Will stared back. "You nor anyone else is leaving until we know what went on here. And since the security system conveniently went down, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. For all we know, you could've turned it off on purpose!"

Women were Elm's kryptonite, in the sense that once one started yelling at him any argument was automatically won and any point, incorrect or not, proven. But there was a loophole in Elm's lack of assertiveness, and that was when others were being treated unfairly. Especially those he felt strongly of.

"Now wait just a minute!" he declared to Officer Jenny, drawing the attention of both her and Will, "That's preposterous. Will was with me the entire time, and the only opportunity _he_ would've had to sabotage my lab's security was when he was in plain view of me and half a dozen others!"

While the three humans brought about a fierce debate, Totodile came across something in a pile of dust, broken glass and crumpled wood. Grabbing the white edges, he pulled with all of his might. The object, a weathered slip of paper, cam suddenly free and he fell onto his back.

Totodile could not read human glyphs, but this paper seemed stranger than others he had seen around the lab. None of the symbols the humans called "numbers." No science symbols eithers. Just letters arranged into what humans called "words," and those into what they called "sentences."

"Tota!" he cried, waving the paper over his head. The three failed to notice him.

"Elm is right!" Will yelled back at the Officer. "So far, five of the twelve scientists who were on this floor have woken up, and of the three who remembered anything, they all recounted a red-haired boy breaking in!"

"Diiile!" Totodile yelled louder, hopping up and down. Still the humans ignored him.

Jenny's nostrils flared. "When will the two of you get it through your thick skulls that not a soul leaves that door until I get enough evidence to-"

Totodile rolled his eyes. _Oh, for the love of-_He leaned his head back and blasted the three with a Water Gun, thoroughly soaking them to the bone. The three seemed more surprised than angry.

_Good_, he thought as he strode over to them, presenting Officer Jenny with the paper, _Looks like I cooled them down._

Jenny snatched the letter from him and read it, mouthing the words as she went. Will wasn't well versed in lip reading, but he detected the distinct signals of the words _Cherrygrove_, _rendezvous_, _buyer_, and last of all, _silver_.

The first three made a bit of sense to Will. Whatever Redhead had come to steal in New Bark, he was probably meeting with some sort of client or associate in Cherrygrove to sell/prepare a deal to sell the loot.

Will assumed he meant the starter Pokémon, which were all quite rare in the land of Johto; they were near extinct in the rest of the world. Will remembered him saying something along the lines of "One down," when he got his paws on Chikorita. And once the alarm sounded, he seemed in quite a hurry to get to the third Pokèball.

But _silver_ puzzled him most. Was he getting _paid _in the precious metal?

Officer Jenny chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Well," she said, folding the paper and putting it into her pocket, "It looks like this 'Redhead' has a name. An alias, at least."

"And it is?"

"Silver." _Silver_…_so it's his name, huh?_

"What else did that letter tell you, Officer?" asked Elm.

"First off, we know what his associate is calling him. That's definitely a leap from where we were. We know he's meeting this person in Cherrygrove to discuss what becomes of what he was sent to steal."

Jenny sighed. "Unfortunately, the letter was torn. We don't know specifically what he came for, nor do we know who his associate his or where they'll be meeting. But I'll call my cousin in Cherrygrove Police. She'll give him a little more time to arrive in the city, and then we'll lock it down until he's found.

After their exhausting argument, Will had discovered a newfound disliking for the woman. But he had to admit that this was a fairly decent plan. "When do you plan on locking down Cherrygrove?"

Jenny tapped her chin. "I'd say around noon tomorrow. Running it should take Silver the better part of the day to get there, but I'm sure he'll be laying low now while we comb the streets and Route 29 and then moving under the cover of night."

More solid logic. Elm noticed his rapidly tapping foot and grinned. The Professor jerked his head towards the eager youth, and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I suppose…since we know have evidence and a game plan…you can be dismissed…"

Will sighed with relief. "Ready to go, Toto-" Will stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, erm, sorry Professor. Here, I'll get his Pokèball. It's somewhere in my pocket-"

"How about we let Totodile stay with you?" he suggested. Will's somber eyes were immediately brightened. Totodile too seemed excited at the prospect of being able to call will his Trainer for a bit longer.

"Thanks, Professor! C'mon, buddy!" Will bolted for the door with Totodile eagerly following at his heels.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Officer Jenny called after him.

"I know what I have to do!"

Elm grinned satisfactorily, knowing he didn't just mean dealing with Lyra. _Good, _he thought_, He's forgotten he didn't want to go on a journey. Like Rosaline said, that's the first step. Looks like she was right after all…_

Meanwhile in the back of the lab, Rosaline was being treated by a medic to make sure no toxins had gotten into her bloodstream when the smoke bomb had struck. Even as her arm was pinching repeatedly and blood drawn out, Will's closing words made her numb to anything but pride.

_I'm well aware of what I _wanted _you to do, _she thought as a tear trickled down her cheek, _That fact that _you_ know what_ you_ want to do only makes this mother proud._

* * *

**You're lucky I started this story far away from April Fools. If I hadn't, you could all but guarantee I'd end it around here as a joke only to continue anyway. **

**Now that we've established that I would do that, I promise on my honor that I wont. **

**Looks as if Will will soon be embarking on a journey, but the scoreboard doesn't point in Rosaline's favor. Still though, she's quite happy from the looks of it. Stay tuned for next time when Will and Lyra undoubtedly feed the flames of their ship!**

**In Pokemon news, a bunch of new stuff! I suggest checking it out for yourself, since there's a lot, but abridge we got a new Mewtwo form (no joke) starter 2nd stage evolutions (Cool with Froakie, ecstatic about Fennekin, not too impressed with Chespin) some new fossil Pokemon (among various others) and a new type chart. I'm sure there's some stuff I missed, but that's cuz there's so much! And there should be mroe soon: a new Nintendo Direct event is happening on the 15th! So be on the lookout.**

**And in other, final news, Season Two of the Legend of Korra starts tomorrow, which has me excited! Those of you who are Avatar fans and haven't watched the spinoff, you owe it to yourself to do so. Those of you who aren't Avatar fans...need I repeat myself?**

**Reader Question: Who was your favorite evil team in Pokemon? I'll except any evil organization from any Pokemon game, spinoffs included. I'll even accept...the Paradox Bridage or whatever the Trozei villains were. For me, gotta respect the classics: Team Rocket, baby. Team Plasma in a close second though.**

**Answer and review, and I'll see you around!**


	9. Chapter 8: Best of Times, Worst of Times

**Last time on the Adventure of Will:**

**All seemed in disarray when Will found himself at the incriminating end of a crime scene. But thanks to Totodile, the trio of Will, the officer and Professor Elm managed to discover a letter revealing the thief's name, Silver, as well as his supposed whereabouts. Jenny plans a trap, and Wil lasks her if he can go and do something very important. She allows this, and Will runs off in a hurry. **

**Where is he going? Find out now!**

* * *

Lyra was right where Will thought she'd be: at the river. The usually bubbly brunette stared gloomily at her lap, drawing circles on the water with her big toe. Marill stood only a few feet away, half submerged in the river, wishing there was something she could do to cheer up her Trainer. But she was powerless.

Her ears twitched at the sounds of footsteps, and she perked up when she saw Will approaching from behind. Marill had faith that he'd be able to do something.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting down next to her. "Mind of I join you?" Lyra didn't answer: she just kept staring at her lap with a most depression frown. Lyra was usually the picture of excitement and jubilation. Just looking at her this way lessened Will's own mood.

And it wasn't just that. Lyra was Will's best friend. One unspoken rule of best-friendship is that you do everything together: laugh, cry, win, lose. Will wasn't going to let Lyra wallow alone, and he didn't want to resort to just becoming depressed himself.

So he'd cheer her up, and they could both be happy. Well, as happy as Will could be at the moment. But he'd mask it just for Lyra. Only for Lyra.

Totodile plopped down next to Will, ready to silently observe but prepared to help. Lyra was Will's friend, so that automatically made her his friend.

Will proceeded to take off his shoes and socks and dip his feet in as well. He didn't want to coax her any further; that'd be unfair. Instead he'd wait until she was ready.

And so they waited for a few minutes in silence, until Lyra spoke. It was only in a whisper, and a shaky one at that.

"Will?" she asked, not looking up from her lap. "Am I…am I stupid?"

Will was taken aback. Lyra had never, ever let things like this get to her. She was far too happy-go-lucky for things like appearance and academics be used against her. But now she was using it against herself.

"Lyra…you aren't stupid. You're just…excited."

"Then how come you and everyone else yells at me?"

"I don't yell at you because I'm mad. Sometimes you get, well, excited. And someone needs to bring you back to the real world, right?" He playfully tapped her shoulder. Lyra slowly looked up.

"If I hadn't been so stupid, he wouldn't have gotten away," she said, lifting her legs out of the water and crisscrossing them under her body, "It was my fault."

Will shook his head. "No, no it was not. It was no one's fault. There are bad people in this world, Lyra, and we can't stop them all from doing bad things. He only got away because he surprised us, and he was more experienced with Pokémon. We'll get him." He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I promise."

Lyra shook herself free from Will's grasp. Wordlessly, she picked up a flat stone flicked it across the river. It skipped five times, nearly crossing the entire bank.

"My mom and dad say I can go on my journey if I want. They think I'm ready. But…" Lyra's eyes scrunched closed and she began to shake. "W-what if I just mess up!? What if I do something that puts me or my Pokémon in danger!?"

"I'm sure you'll learn and become a great Trainer, Lyra, but until then you'll have me to help you along."

Lyra's head dropped back down, but she did a quick double take. "W-what!?"

"You heard right," said Will, patting Totodile's head. The Big Jaw Pokémon held his breath, anticipating what he thought Will was getting at, "I'll be coming with you on your journey."

"REALLY!? THAT'S GREAT!" She dove towards him, arms wide. Will abruptly stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Ah ah, hey! Just establishing this now: none of this touchy-feely business on the trip. I don't want every other Average Joe thinking we're together."

"Oh…okay…"

Awkward silence. Will rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine…bring it in."

"Yay!" She tackled him in a bone crushing hug, nearly squashing Totodile. He quaked for air and flailed his arms, trying to get free. "OH, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Lyra jumped up to her feet, good as knew. She was bubbling over with enthusiasm, arms tucked close to her body. "You're not gonna regret this, Will! We're gonna have so much fun! It's gonna be great! We're gonna…we're gonna!" It was simply too much for her to contain. Lyra squealed with pure joy, grabbing her shoes and taking off for home. Marill waddled out of the river and followed behind.

Will smiled, very pleased with himself. For a moment at least. Then it donned on him.

_Idiot! _He cursed himself, grabbing a rock and hurling it into the river. It landed with a _PLUNK_, scaring away a duo of Goldeen. _I forgot to tell her I was only going as far as Cherrygrove! Which reminds me-_

His own purpose renewed, Will grabbed his shoes and jumped onto his feet. "C'mon, Totodile. We've got one more thing to do…"

…

Police Chief Daria Jenny's day had not been the best. She honestly didn't know why she expected coming home to be any different.

The second she pulled into her driveway, having picked up her daughters from school, her youngest came into contact with a stray Meowth and had an allergy attack. That debacle lasted a good two hours.

Then, just as Daria was about to take a nice, hot shower and relax for the rest of the night, the water in her home went out, allowing her only a brief and quite frigid shower.

She couldn't watch TV: her children were doing that. And bickering over what channel, of course. And so Daria found herself walking out to get the mail in her bathrobe and slippers, hair completely disheveled and sluggishly moving towards her mailbox. It wasn't a perfect moment, but nothing had yet to go wrong so she just thought she'd cut her losses and "enjoy" it.

Just as she was opening the mailbox and removing the newspaper, a cry of, "Hey, Officer!" echoed down the street. Daria groaned and shut the metal cylinder. _"This had better be good…"_

Coming down the sidewalk was William Grey with that little Totodile of his excitedly in tow. The Grey family lived on the other end of town, so Jenny's detective skills inferred that he was here for a reason and this wasn't just a pleasant "Hello."

Brilliant. Absolutely, positively brilliant.

After their clashing in the lab Daria wouldn't have been surprised if he was back just to rub it in or something. Technically she was off duty and couldn't apprehend him for disorderly conduct towards an officer, so she'd just have to suffer through this.

Though he did look a bit happier than before. No, happier was the wrong word. Relieved, maybe?

Daria decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Grey, I'm not gonna pretend I know why you're here, so just skip to the chase," she said glumly, leaning over the white picket fence.

Well, Daria never said she was going to be _pleasant _about it.

The tall boy skidded to a stop in front of the Jenny household perimeters. "Officer, I, uh…I have a question for you."

Daria rotated her wrist. "Proceed…"

"I was just wondering, erm, uh…you know, I wanted to know…" Will was avoiding eye contact and rubbing his right arm. With two kids of her own, Daria had seen that nervous gesture many a time: Will wanted something and was subtly trying to hide it.

"Grey, you don't have to be sheepish about it," she said with a thin lipped smile. "I'm a police officer. More than that, I'm a mother. I know you want something. Spill it."

"Ehehehe…right." Will felt a little silly having gone through all the forced subtlety. On the flip side of the coin from what Daria had just said, Will was a kid with parents: he was used to asking for things like this.

"I was just wondering…what time will the roads leading up to Cherrygrove be blocked for the hunt for Silver?"

Daria was taken aback. "Will, I thought you didn't want to be a Trainer, much less pursue criminals?" Daria furrowed her brow and leaned up against the mailbox.

"That's…that's true," responded Will.

"Then why the sudden urgency to shove off for Cherrygrove?"

Honestly, Will _didn't _know the answer to that. Becoming a Trainer, that is. He still didn't want to do that. But pursuing Silver and retrieving the stolen Chikorita…

"It feels like an obligation," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"William, you don't have any 'obligations,'" said Daria. The middle aged Jenny almost felt like reaching out a hand to put on Will's shoulder in comfort. The boy was obviously in a conflicted state of mind, staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. "We've established that you were a bystander. None of a fault lies on you. The only people who have obligations are us, the officers of the police."

Daria shivered. The last time a young person had had initiative like this…

Daria walked out from behind the fence and onto the sidewalk. Normally she probably wouldn't even do something like this for her own daughters. If they were down about something she'd just tell them to suck it up.

But Will's upstanding gesture inspired something within her. And if the typically tedious and somewhat lazy William Grey could inspire something, anything within her, it had to be special.

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smile. His gaze bashfully turned from the sidewalk to hers.

"Don't worry," said Daria, shaking his shoulder for effect. "Everything will end well. It always does."

"Well put!" Approaching down the sidewalk was a cheery Professor Elm, with an equally elated Rosaline Grey at his side. Her left sweater sleeve was rolled up, a bandage wrapped around it.

"Mom, are you alright!?"

"Oh, it's nothing, honey. Just a cut." Rosaline grinned. "With all the sudden change, you should be more worried about yourself…"

Will was unsure at first what she meant, but felt his face turning cherry red once he figured it out. "You still haven't won, Mom! Totodile is just my friend, and I'm not going on the grand 'Adventure of Will' or anything! I just want to help Professor Elm get his Pokémon back!"

Elm grunted. "That's not all that's…" the Professor said solemnly. Rosaline elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Oof! I mean, ehehe…don't worry about it!"

Daria crossed her arms. "You do realize he's going to insist on knowing what you meant now, right?"

Elm scratched the back of his head and consulted Will. The boy shrugged. "For once, I agree with her."

"Fine," Elm relented, "Silver didn't exactly clean us out, but he took some very important things. First, as you know, he took Chikorita. While its Pokèball is still at my laboratory, Cyndaquil has gone missing."

"What!?"

"Dile!?" Will had never personally seen the fire mouse unlike the other two starters, but he was familiar with the Fire-Type and now missing member of the starter trio.

Totodile, on the other hand, had known Cyndaquil all of his life. Despite their Type differences, they had gotten along very well. Having hatched within days of one another they nearly considered each other brothers.

For a while he had thought near the same for Chikorita. But then she betrayed them…

"We suspect something keyed the release button on Cyndaquil's Pokèball amidst the chaos," continued Elm. "Considering the duration of the conflict and the extensive damage to the lab's interior, Cyndaquil could've escaped at any time and to anywhere."

Will nodded. "And Silver said a few things that lead me to believe he's after all three, for some reason. Wherever Cyndaquil is, it's in danger."

"Then we'll have to delegate some resources to seeing that Cynadquil is found and returned," said Daria. "I'll assign a K-9 squad to do the job. But of course, the capture of Silver takes priority. Fortunately, most of that will be on the part of the Cherrygrove officers, and we'll be a bit more flexible."

"But we cannot forget that Silver somehow knew the code to access the Pokèball containment device," said Rosaline, folding her hands. "We cannot discount the possibility of a mole within the laboratory."

Elm gasped. "B-but that's impossible!" he blurted. "I've worked alongside these men and women for years! Why would they do that!? What would they stand to gain!?"

"Eugene, relax," said Rosaline, putting a hand on his shoulder. Elm was generally a calm and passive man, as mentioned before, but putting those close to him into question was another circumstance under which he would often overreact.

"Let's not forget we've both gone to school with most of this people," continued Rosaline, "And while it pains me to say it, no stone can be left unturned."

Daria stepped forward. "She's right, you know. None of your co-workers are being convicted here and now, Professor. We simply can't risk letting some sort of sabotage go uninvestigated. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

Elm sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "I…I suppose you're right, Daria. I'll try not to let on that everyone's actions are under scrutiny.

"You'll have to try extra hard," giggled Rosaline. Back in college Eugene had auditioned for the school production of _Hamlet_. There was a clear answer for whether or not he was to be or not to be an actor. He stank. Really, really badly.

"Uh, ahem?" said Will, waving his arms to get the attention of the adults, "My 'journey?'"

"Oh, erm, of course," said Elm, straightening his glasses. He approached Daria. "Officer, while I agree that William should not interfere with police business, I don't see any harm in assigning him the task of retrieving the stolen Chikorita and Pokèdex as well as seeing them returned to New Bark Town. I see Will as a very capable courier."

Though something irked him somewhat about being called a glorified errand boy, in Will's opinion it beat any implication or outright statement that he was a Trainer.

Daria scratched her chin. "Hm…well, as long as he stays out of police business…I suppose. As long as he makes it to Cherrygrove by noon when the lockdown starts, I think it would be fine."

"Does that sound good, sweetheart?" asked Rosaline. Will rolled his eyes

"That's fine, Mom…" Rosaline couldn't help but giggle at her son's boyish discomfort.

Only one opinion was left. Will knelt down next to Totodile and looked the smaller creature in the eyes. "Well, buddy. Whaddya say? Wanna come with me to Cherrygrove? Make sure I don't get attacked by any of those nasty Caterpies?"

"Dile!" quacked Totodile, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's settled then. You can come along." Will stopped. "That is…if the Professor."

"I think it would be just fine if Totodile stayed with you a while longer," said the Professor. He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a red and white Pokèball. Elm tossed it down to Will. Will responded to the gesture with a nod.

"Which reminds me…you need a name, don't you?"

"Tota!" _Well, duh!_

Will chuckled. "You're just got an answer for everything, don't you? Hm…how about 'Quip?'"

"Totaaaaa!" Totodile (ahem, excuse me, Quip) grinned jubilantly and did an ecstatic little dance before Will's knees.

_Amazing, _though Jenny as she watched the boy grab his new partner by the waist and spin him around, both gleefully laughing. _Five hours ago he wouldn't deemed naming a Pokémon not unlike signing a termless surrender. Now he's enjoying it... It's funny…he almost reminds me of…_

Daria rubbed her eye to do away with the dry tear forming.

_The first steps towards Trainerhood, _thought Elm, _I think I might shed a few tears…_

Tear shedding was already in progress for Rosaline. The proud mother brushed aside a lock of her brown her shared a private chuckle: it was the only thing she could do to keep from crying.

Her boy was growing up.

* * *

**Guess what time it is? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadventure time! Will is soon setting out on his journey to hunt down Silver and return the stolen Chikorita to Professor Elm. Will something bring him further than Cherrygrove? Probably...but stick around to find out!**

**So, I've figured out two things I probably already should have. The first being that on the cover of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, they're literally looking down the hole on the cover of Red Rescue Team. Second, my theory is that the Kalos starters are being based off of the three main classes in an RPG: Warrior, mage and rogue. Chespin's evolution, Quilladin, sounds like paladin. Braxien, Fennekin's evolution walks upright and uses a stick sort of like a magic wand. Froakie's evolution, Frogadier, sounds like a thief-ish name and looks very slick and mobile, as rogues and thieves are usually based on being versatile and able to jump around. **

**On top of all of that XY news, there is a Nintendo Direct tomorrow, where hopefully more will be revealed. So stay tuned for that...as well!**

**Reader Question: I know last time I asked about your favorite old evil team, so this time I'll ask about the new one, Team Flare. It is said that they want to create "a beautiful world" as well as their old baseline goal of making money. How do you think they will go about doing this?**

**Answer and review, and I'll see you around!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Quiet Night at Home

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Our hapless hero confronted his forlorn friend on her sudden depression, to which Lyra posed the question of whether Will thought she was stupid or not. Will, baffled by Lyra's sudden loss of innocence, comforted her and divulged his news. Elated, Lyra was immidately brought out of her funk and ran off to prepare for the trip, not waiting around long enough for Will to inform her that he wouldn't be sticking around for the whole journey. Later, Will asks Officer Jenny for her permission to go to Cherrygrove City and retrieve Elm's stolen goods once Silver is captured. After getting over the shock of Will's sudden gung ho attitude on leaving, Jenny (along with Rosaline and Elm) agree, as long as Will makes it before the start of the blockade at noon and does not interfere with police business.**

**How will our hero's quest begin? Stay tuned!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

Nineteen year old Jaclyn Grey closed the door behind her, leaning over to remove her right shoe just as the door clicked shut. The eldest of the Grey children possessed the same brown hair as the rest of her kin, cropped short and tidy just above her earlobes.

She was dressed in her usual Pokèmart uniform of a short sleeved white blouse, brown khakis and a blue apron sporting the Pokèmart logo

It was a job she worked nearly fulltime, and a job she deeply loathed. But it was necessary to provide for her brother and sister, and so Jackie carried on with pride.

The work wasn't so bad. Jaclyn mostly just stood at the counter all day working the cash register and checking for hard to locate items in storage, though occasionally she'd stock shelves and oversee shipments. Messes were frequent, what with it being a store that catered to Pokémon, but the younger teens that worked there part-time usually dealt with those messes.

Really the only unbearable part the position was Anna Ying, a girl with so much hot air in her head that she'd probably be able to provide sustenance to a flock of Drifblim for a whole year.

Anna Ying was the daughter of Satoshi Ying, the owner of the Ying Biomedical Facilities corporation. Ying Biomed was one of the main stockers of Pokèmart shelves everywhere, after having perfected their own cheap yet affective Max Revive solutions, thus driving the smaller herb shops all over the world out of business.

No one really cared about that particular detil though. As long as the new YBF jobs went to Johto citizens and left them with full bellies every night, there would be no complaints.

Anna was the penultimate exemplar of the "rich girl" stereotype: lived the high life whilst coasting off of Daddy's success.

But Satoshi was nothing if not a smart man and realized this. He publicly stated that if Anna did not attend college and earn her own degree in business management, she would not be the one to inherit Ying Biomed and its vast riches.

The gesture made sense for a father worrying that his daughter wouldn't make anything of her life. However, it did translate to a simple equation: Anna minus money and glamour equals miserable rest of the world, as it would result in her having to stoop down from her 1%er pedestal and fraternize with the common folk.

With her image and wealth now at stake, Anna was sent to attend Cherrygrove University to follow in her father's footsteps and learn how to become a productive CEO. But wait, there's more: Daddy wasn't providing any additional funds for food or recreation this time around. Old Satoshi was only carrying her as far as paying for the books and the term. If Anna wanted any "throwing around" money, she'd have to earn it herself.

Which brings us back to Jackie's current situation at the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center. The position of assistant manager was now open for filling, and Jaclyn had been a shoe-in for the position. Until Anna came along.

The stuck-up, greedy, egotistical heiress did nothing but sit around all day, running her mouth about having to work and college (which, by the way, Jaclyn was trying to earn enough to have the privilege of attending). And the worst part, oh the worst part…

Jackie's boss was too afraid to fire Anna, or make her _do_ anything at the very least. Without Anna, Ying Biomed already had a great presence in the Pokèmart: their products occupied an entire wall in the store. He was too afraid that one bad move on his part towards Anna and Satoshi would have his job, one way or another.

Anna got the VIP treatment and Jaclyn got the shaft. The new assistant manager would be chosen in just a few days, and Jackie was fairly sure that her name rhymed somewhat with "banana."

Jackie peered up the stairs. It was about eight thirty, so Cassie was obviously in bed. But there were no lights coming from Will's room, nor the sounds of digital swords or lasers. On nights where he had no plans Will usually played video games in his room.

It was more likely that Will was somewhere in the house than out doing something, but Jackie was open to the prospect.

Still, the second most likely place for him to be was the living room, but once again no swords or lasers. That either meant that he was at a slow scene in a movie or TV show, Mom was watching TV, or he was truly gone.

Or perhaps he was watching one of Mom's shows…nah.

"Mom?" Jackie peeked into the room. Surely enough the TV was on, displaying her mother's favorite soap opera _Love and Liepards. _In a clear rip-off of the classic scene from _Romeo and Juliet_, a scruffy yet dashing young man was professing his love to a woman standing upon a balcony.

"These things just keep getting worse and worse…" she mumbled, crossing to the couch.

As Jaclyn sat down on the black leather upholstery and put her feet up on the table, she noticed a cup of tea balanced on one of her mother's flower shaped coasters. Steam was rising from the cup.

"That's odd…" Mom was most definitely here…

Said parental unit strolled into the living room and smiled as she noticed her daughter. "Hello, sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't hear you: I was in the ladies room. How was work?"

"Same…" she grumbled, grabbing the remote. Just before her thumb hit the channel key, her mother pounced upon her like a Skitty playing with a ball of yarn and wrenched her hand open.

"M-mom!"

Rosaline casually sat back and straightened her hair, placing the remote on the other side of the couch and out of Jaclyn's reach.

"Sorry, sweetie. Can't have you changing the channel during the season finale. Ricardo is about to propose to Josephine…I think. See, back in trade school, Ricardo and Adelphi had a little thing together, and Adelphi likes roses, so-"

"Alright Mom, I get it…" Jackie rolled her eyes. She suspected it would soon end up worse than the time she tried to explain the plot of _BattleStaraptor Galactica. _"Hey, where's Will?"

"Oh, he's in bed. Wanted to get plenty of rest for his big day tomorrow…" said Rosaline, grinning accomplishedly.

Jaclyn casually prepared to proceed onto the next portion of the "After Work" conversation that happened every night when the words suddenly hit her. The young woman lurched forward and grabbed her mother's hands.

"Mom, unless Will proposed to Lyra and they're getting hitched tomorrow, I suspect you mean you finally got him to go…am I right?"

"Well, it isn't the first one…at least not yet."

Alright, a little backstory. The two fifteen year olds had been companions ever since infancy, and ever since had been teased by friend, foe, and family member about their nonexistent relationship.

A few years back on April Fool's Day, Jackie had made up T-Shirts that said "Willyra 4 Ever" on them and distributed them amongst the townsfolk. On the back was an image from age four, when Will and Lyra had been forced to hold hands for a picture by both mothers on the first day of kindergarten.

Lyra looked like she was bubbling over with girlish happiness. Will looked like he was glued to Lyra with a corrosive adhesive and was trying desperately to escape.

Rosaline, Professor Elm, and even the mayor of New Bark Town had worn the shirts. If there ever existed a town ship, the current one would surely be "Willyra."

Jackie didn't bother to hold back her girlish giggle. "So that means…"

"Well, yes and no." Rosaline explained to her daughter the story of what had transpired at Elm's lab that day. Silver attacking the lab. Will (albeit reluctantly and accidentally) coming to the rescue, and then resolving to hunt down Silver and take back the stolen Chikorita and Pokèdex.

Throughout the course of the story Jackie had reacted as expected to certain parts; horror at Silver knocking out everyone in the lab. Surprise when Will had saved the day (kinda) and then asked to help.

But eventually when the story was over she returned to pure elation. "Mom, that's great! So he's leaving tomorrow? Is he taking on the League?"

Rosaline chuckled and turned down the television volume a tad. "He claims the trip goes as far as Cherrygrove. But I have a suspicion it may go a tad further…"

"I think I know what you mean," said Jackie with a nod. "Plan Z?"

"Plan Z, my darling," said Rosaline, wrapping her arms around her oldest daughter. "Plan Z. Now, would you care to watch the rest of the finale with me?"

Jackie glanced up to the clock above the other entrance to the living room. Decorated on the round device was a Roselia, its red flower (the minute hand) on the eleven and its blue flower (the hour hand) on the eight. She could stomach about as much.

"Sure, Mom."

"Good," said Rosaline, settling into a more comfortable position, "I hope you enjoy parts two and three as much as you did this one!"

"W-what!?" Jackie gulped. "I-I think I'm gonna go check on my college application forms again. You know, you can never iron those things out enough…"

Jackie jumped up, but Rosaline wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist and pulled her back down. Rosaline planted a kiss behind her ear.

"Jaclyn Rose, you do know what we Greys do, right?"

Jackie sighed in defeat. "We always keep our promises…"

"Right! Now, you sit tight! I'm going to go get some popcorn. When I get back I'll fill you in on what you missed!"

Rosaline jumped up and disappeared through the archway leading back to the kitchen. Jaclyn flopped back on the couch, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Ehehehe!" Sunkern was floating on the other end of the room by the door, sticking her tongue out. She easily dodged the pillow flung by Jackie and resumed laughing.

"You know, my mom might not be able to find the microwave popcorn…"

Sunkern stuck her tongue out one last time and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a bit of a slower chapter. It's purpose was to introduce Jaclyn Grey, as well as her relationship with her mother and family. Next time we've got some real action! That much I can promise!**

**Some relatively new info is that Ash's traveling companions so far, which are the Gym Leader Clemont and his younger sister Bonnie. Sounds pretty cool to me. Seems like they can get back some of that "brother and sister" dynamic they had in the Gen 3 anime. I've really got high hopes for this next season. Ash really does look older, and there's a whole universe of possibilities with that!**

**That kinda segways into the Reader Question for me: Person or Pokemon, who do you want to return/make a cameo in the Gen 6 anime. Of course, you should know for now I'm banking on more Burgudny. Of course I'd also like to see Max again, to see how he's progressed as a Trainer and so he can get that battle Ash promised him. Also, remember Pidgeot? And how Ash promised he'd come back for him. Yeah, something isn't very right there.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think after you review, and I'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Like a Thief in the Night

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Jaclyn Grey arrived home from work, lamenting the horrors of her meager position (and co-workers). During a brief exchange with her mother, Jackie heard news of Will's imminent departure and was thrilled. Although he claimed only to be heading to Cherrygrove, both women had faith that the boy would go much, much farther.**

**Is all well? Will this be a quiet night? **

**Well, now you know it won't be because I asked rhetorically. But stay tuned anyway!**

* * *

What an eventful day.

All across Johto, momentous things had been accomplished. In Violet City, the new Gym Leader-to-be had passed his acceptance exam and is soon to be sworn in. Dantius Construction Corporation reported the new sports dome north of Goldenrod near completion and its long awaited opening day. A pesky plot of land north of Cianwood had finally been sold, with both sides seeming content with the deal.

Even in New Bark Town, boring old New Bark Town, events had been set in motion for the journey of a brand new Trainer, ready to face the world and all it had to offer.

Up until he reached Cherrygrove City that is. Then he planned to go home.

Yes, it seemed that certain day of early autumn had started, functioned, and ended rather well. And all would be entitled to a peaceful and serene evening, right?

Ha! That's a good one.

Driving up Route 34 at just under above the allotted speed limit was a large semi-truck. The transport vehicle certainly had somewhere to be, and those operating it _most certainly_ did not want to make their boss angry.

The truck, decorated on the side with red letters reading, "Rocket Renovators" trundled around a mountain corner, high beams on. The driver slowed down a bit to avoid any collisions coming from ahead around the blind corner, just to be safe. Coupled with the narrow road, the oncoming bend in the mountain trail could lead to disaster if the driver was not meticulously careful.

Sitting next to him was an impatient man who was quite obviously running out of ways to entertain himself. The man crossed his legs upon the dash, the toe of his black boot tapping the Xatu bobble head his counterpart had purchased in a knickknack store back Azalea.

Removing his feet from the dash, the man moaned. "C'mon, Rick! I wanna get back to Goldenrod before the blasted _winter solstice_!"

"What's the rush?" Rick replied nonchalantly without taking his eyes off of the road. Rick, despite his current employ, considered himself a law-abiding citizen, and did his best to obey the rules of the road. Hands at ten and two, eyes on the road ahead, and constantly checking his instruments, Rick was about as respectable and polite as a wanted criminal could get

His partner was not so much. Rick was surprised that Jason could even keep his seatbelt on, let alone ride in a car. The man was energetic to say the very least.

"Cuz if we get back before our next assignment is ready, I might be able to clock in a few hours at the casino!"

Rick chuckled. "Yeah? And admire that Dratini that you're never gonna win?"

"I'm telling you, man, I'm gonna win that thing one day!" Jason reclined back in his chair and put his feet back on the dash. "Y-up! One of these days I'm gonna have a super sweet Dragonite. No more Rattatas for me. They might even make me an Executive!"

"Yup," said Rick, making a left turn, "You keep thinking that. Hey, maybe they'll even make you king!"

"Anything's possible, my dear Richard. All you've got to have is faith, a dash of ambition, and absolute peace of mi-"

_THUD!_

"What the heck was that!?" spouted Jason, leaning forward and unclipping his seatbelt. If Rick hadn't double checked the locks on the doors before he started driving, Jason probably would've leapt out of the moving vehicle.

Rick rolled his eyes as the truck began to shake. One of his instruments began to blink. "Front tire out," it read. Rick pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

Jason shot out before Rick even had a second thought about unbuckling his own seatbelt. The stiller man opened his door and slid out onto the asphalt.

The walkie-talkie strapped to his hip crackled. _"Forty seven, thirty two. What was that?"_

Rick unstrapped the unstrapped and held down the talk button. Holding it up to his mouth he said, "Thirty two, forty seven. Just a flat tire. Prepare the spare."

_"Copy. Thirty two out."_

At this point Rick had finally crossed around the front end of the truck. Jason was on his hands and knees staring at the tire.

"C'mon. Get up," said Rick, putting his hands on his hips. "Go get the tire jack and the ratchet out of the glove compartment. We gotta get this tire out pronto."

Jason didn't respond. Instead he reached under the truck and heaved something out with his right arm. There was a pop and then the steady hiss of the tire deflating.

"How about we start with this?"

Jason got to his feet and held out his hand to show Rick the object he removed from the tire. It was a long and slender stick with two Pidgeot feathers at one end and a pointed edge at the other end.

Rick squinted in the dark. "Is that an…arrow? How did an arrow-ack!" The man fell silent, and then fell face down on the ground.

Frantically, Jason bent down over his companion. His grip relinquished the arrow to gravity, and it clattered to the ground.

"Rick!" Jason examined the shaft protruding from the back of Rick's neck carefully. Where the arrow met the man he saw no puncture wound, but a clear plastic node. Blue electricity sparked at odd intervals.

The other Rocket Grunt wiped his brow. "Phew. For a second there I sought-"

_FWOP!_

A second arrow flew out of the darkness, the plastic suction node sticking him right in between the eyes. Electricity coursed through his body and he slumped to the ground, out like a light.

The walkie on the now unconscious Rick crackled once again. _"Forty seven, thirty two. What's going on out there? The tire is ready; we just need visual confirmation. Is the coast clear?...Forty seven, respond. Forty seven?_

Out of the darkness strode a tall, slender figure. The skintight black leather body armor they wore clearly defined their feminine features. _She _had donned a black hood over her head, with a leather flap of her body suit coming up to cover everything under her nose. On the attacker's back was a quiver full of arrows.

Slowly, the girl bent down and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Agent Forty Seven can't talk right now. Can I take a message?"

The line crackled signifying its being cut. From behind the truck came a loud _KA-CHUNK! _It was opening.

Without a moment's hesitation the attacker sprang into action. She dashed gracefully to the truck and ran up the side. Once on top she crouched down and proceeded to the end.

From her waist she unclipped a peculiar bronze object. It was just a grip for the hands, it seemed. A handle with nothing to hold up.

The girl pressed a button on the center, and two curved edges shot out with an all but silent _SHI-SHINK! _She reached up for the miniature built-in spool on the top edge and strung her bow.

Just as she reached the edge the girl reached back into her sheath and grabbed three more of the non-deadly stun arrows. Notching them in her bow, she crept to the edge of the vehicle and waited like a silent predator of the night.

The two great doors finally swung open, with three adults in black uniforms storming out, Pokèballs in hand. The two on the sides were men; the one in the center was female.

The girl only required a second to take aim. She pulled the string back and let her projectiles fly. The bow let off a whispering _TWANG!_

The two men received theirs in the back of the neck and fell down having never seen nor heard it coming. However, the woman had been a bit sharper than her cohorts and caught the noise. Just as she was turning to face the unseen intruder, the stun arrow stuck her in the temple and sang her an electric lullaby.

From the now unconscious grunts' hands rolled three Pokèballs, which the attacker dropped down and relieved them of. After she called the police once this was all over, they wouldn't have any need for them in Whirl Island Prison.

All of her prep work now completed, the archer strode into the truck to collect her prize. It was not too difficult to locate, as the cargo section of the semi was void except for a single cage in the back.

Occupying said cage was a tiny yellow speck of a Pokémon, shivering from a combination of fear and cold. The archer hastened her pace and dropped down on one knee in front of the cage.

"Don't worry, little one," she cooed, reaching her fingers through the bars to feel the soft fur upon its face, "Luna is going to set you free now."

Luna reached up and produced another arrow from her quiver, a regular one this time. The Pokémon behind the bars squeaked and hid its face at the sound of the arrow hissing against the others as it was slid out of the quiver.

"Shhhh," whispered Luna. "All will be fine." Flipping the arrow around with her fingers, Luna stuck the point into the screw atop the keypad lock. This cage was electrically sealed, with a code unknown to Luna.

Luna twisted the arrow in the screw and felt it come loose. Plucking the metal slug from its hole, the panel flipped open, revealing the circuit guts of the lock.

_Now let's see…how did Beak say to do this again…? _Luna unplugged a red wire, and then a green and plugged them into each other's sockets. She used the arrowhead to cut three black strips, and then sawed a thin black wire in half.

Luna reached out the wire as far as she could. "I'm going to need your help for this, my small friend," she whispered, pointing the wire at the mouse Pokémon. "If you could, please use an Electric-Type attack. Any will do."

The Pokémon slowly uncovered her face, intrigued by the soft voice of the one who claimed to be present for a rescue. She spread her legs and began to strain herself, looking to produce any possible spark. This whole endeavor she had not been fed a single crumb, and was feeling quite weak.

"Piiii-chu!" Faster than many eyes could see, a thin blue arc of electricity traveled from the Pokémon to the wire. The green circuit board popped, and all the tiny glowing lights flickered.

_KA-CHUNK!_

The door to the cage came loose, and Luna quickly pulled it open. She reached in and grabbed the Pokémon, who did not resist as she now knew who was friend and who was foe.

It hadn't been too hard to figure out the latter half.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

Just as Luna was about to get to stand from her crouched position, a loud thud shook the entire truck. Luna stumbled to the side and caught herself by pushing against a wall, careful not to squish the tiny Pokémon in her arms.

"Blar!" Luna shivered as recognition all but confirmed what was behind her. Luna's heart sank when she sadly proved her thesis correct.

It was a Charizard. A strange Charizard. Its scales were black as coal and its wings red as the very eyes of Giratina.

And what was even stranger was, well, the stranger riding on its back. The Flame Pokémon's fiery tail only provided so much light, and even still Luna could only discern a black-clad figure riding the beast.

The stranger tapped his Pokémon's neck. Charizard leaned his head back and without warning, launched a blistering fireball at the truck.

* * *

**Dun...dun...duuuun! Who is this mysterious archer who calls herself "Luna?" And who is this mysterious black-clad rider on a mysterious black Charizard launching mysterious fireballs at a mysterious truck containing the mysterious Team Rocket and transporting a mysterious Pichu from a mysterious location to their mysterious leader. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE MYSTERY!? Stay tuned to find out!**

**For those of you who follow my Eterna Academy fanfiction, the next chapter is just nearing completion. After that, classes will start soon for the Ocs, and I'm really excited to write for those! I knew it's been a while since the last EA update, but I promise once classes start, they will come more frequently. I'll talk more about what I plan to do in the actual story. So if you haven't already, check it out!**

**So the Reader Question for the day is: If you could spend a day in real life with one of the Champions from any game, who would you hang out with? Alder would be a blast to talk to in my opinion!**

**So, review and tell me what you think, and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Facing Facts Forgotten

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**A secret Team Rocket transport was ambushed by a mysterious archer named Luna. Her apparent mission: to rescue a Pichu being transported as a prisoner of some sort. However, her rescue attempt was cut short by the mysterious appearance of a black clad rider and his equally shadowy Charizard. **

**Who is this masked rider? Of what importance is this Pichu to both Team Rocket and Luna? Find out now!**

* * *

Tucking the Pokémon under her arm like a football, Luna rocketed towards the fiery ball of death. Just as she reached the edge of the cargo cabin, she leapt out to the side, rolling and coming up on her knees.

And just in the nick of time. One second longer and she would've met a flaming death when the fireball entered the truck and milliseconds later blew it to smithereens. A bright orange flower blossomed in the night, flaming and smoking pieces of shrapnel falling to the earth.

Luna dropped the Pokémon and whipped out her bow, drawing on the Charizard just as it turned to face her once more.

Arrow and Flamethrower were sent forth in synchronization. Luna's was set to blow, and explode it did when in contact with the blaze.

The archer grabbed the tiny Pokémon and leapt back just as the flames tickled where she had been standing. In the burst of light resulting from the two attacks' collision, Luna got a better look at her opponent.

In the brief flash that she saw, his image reminded her of a villain from a fantasy series her friend had recommended. Luna had enjoyed the movies, as her accumulated sense of patience allowed her to sit through the long scenes, though long as they were contained great characters. One of which had been an elven archer, which even further intrigued her.

The (new) attacker wore black armor, not too unlike a dark knight of ancient lore. But his was a bit sleeker. If at all there was a modern version of black armor, it would be this. Luna suspected a great deal of sophisticated engineering went into this mail. Beak would love to get his hands on these.

His coal black helmet had a spiked ridge on top, accenting the slant of his midnight black visor.

Of course, Luna was only _assuming _that it was a "he." She was fully open to a female being under that metal. Girls can fight too, you know. Luna was living proof.

But enough mild feminism.

With reaction even faster than the flying dragon's, Luna had let another arrow fly. Halfway through this one's ark it popped open , revealing a spinning collection of weighted cords each with a metal ball at the end. When laid flat it would look almost like web.

The tripwire wrapped around Charizard's muzzle, thus preventing its next Fire-Type attack. Chariard roared from its throat as smoke puffed out of its nostrils.

Seeing another opportunity, Luna grabbed the small yellow mouse and darted towards, not away from, but towards her enemy. Charizard was too busy clawing at the steel mesh to notice the lithe archer dart by and leap the guardrail on the side of the road.

"After them!" hissed the rider. His voice was deep and malevolent with a mechanical echo. Luna assumed this was residue of some sort of speech modifier.

The black Charizard slashed the mesh to pieces and took to the air, roaring in fury. This puny human had made an absolute fool of him in the presence of his master…she would burn.

Luna slid down the rocky slope connecting mountain to forest. Maintaining her balance and keeping a hold on the Pokémon was difficult, but she managed.

The second Luna reached the ground she took off running. Cover was the most desirable asset to Luna at the moment: she was a master of trickery and stealth and could become near invisible in a forested setting, especially at night.

Though something inside of her was convinced that trees wouldn't help against an angry Charizard.

Luna was inclined to agree, but had no other viable options at the moment. Staying as low to the ground as possible, Luna sprinted for the tree line.

_SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BWOOOOOM! _

A massive fireball made exploded into the ground ahead of Luna, bisecting her path. She back flipped and came up crouched on her feet.

The Black Charizard landed (or rather, impacted) right in front of the blaze, snarling. The flickering inferno behind him seemed a rather perfect background for his intentions.

The rider slid off of the snarling Flame Pokémon and leaned up against it, arms crossed. From a seated position Luna had only been able to observe so much. She knew he had been tall, but not as tall as he actually seemed to be. The man stood at around seven feet high.

"I'm going to give you one chance," he growled. "Return the Pichu to me and I'll see if my friend here can wait until we get back to town for a snack."

"Blaur!" The Black Charizard snapped his jaws and growled. The rider patted him on the neck like he was a common pet.

"Make hast and make up your mind. He's getting hungry."

In Luna's arms, the Pokémon squealed in fear and nuzzled up against the woman's body. She was unsure what was scarier: the Charizard or the possibility of being surrendered to it.

Her past few days had not been the greatest example to serve on human behavior. This human had rescued her, yes, but for what reasons? Were they selfish and is the human going to trade her for freedom? Or are the purposes selfish enough to warrant defiance?

"Never!" declared the archer. "I will never submit to men like you!"

The rider chuckled and shook his head. "There are no men like me."

"There are _always _men like you." Luna backed up a tiny pace resulting in the rider holding up a hand.

"That's far enough. If you'll take a look around I'm sure that you've noticed we're at a bit of a stalemate."

Foolishly, Luna checked over both of her shoulders. The slope she had slid down was not too steep for someone like her to climb back up, but she would definitely be slowed to the point where she'd be no better than target practice.

At the moment she stood on a bare and dusty plane. There was little cover and nothing to hide behind. It was very possible that she could dodge any oncoming attacks, but spreading flames and explosions would very likely catch her anyway.

"You see, you have something _I_ want. And I have something _you _want. Do you see where I am going?"

Luna hugged the Pichu closer to her body. "Impossible. I do not hold any material desires."

"Oh, I assure you that this thing is quite intangible. In a sense." Libra observed the rider's casual nature in controlling the situation. He thought that he had everything locked down tight and according to plan. If nothing else, Luna could use that against him.

"And what would that be?" asked a skeptical Luna.

The rider held out his palm and then clenched his fingers shut. "Your life. Though…I'm not sure you even want _that_ at the moment…"

"How so?"

He chuckled. "Because you're acting quite self-destructively at the moment." He held out an armor clad hand and held up three fingers. "Now, you have until I reach three to hand over the Pichu. Fail to do so, and I have Charizard paint your likeness over that wall back there. One."

Luna licked her lips. She got the feeling that this guy wasn't playing around; it may be so that he wanted the Pichu intact, but any price was worth keeping a reputation intact with these types.

"Two." Pichu squeaked nervously. One way or another this was the end.

"Th-"

"Wait!" Luna cried out anxiously. "I…I relent…"

"Picha!" cried Pichu, trying to struggle free from Luna's grasp. The girl responded not, only by tightening her elbow.

It pained Luna deeply, knowing the pain Pichu was going through at the moment. If it wouldn't compromise the mission, she would've reached out to the poor electric mouse.

"Somehow I knew you'd come around. Delusions of heroism and grandeur can't mask that good old human selfishness. At least, not forever." The rider held out his hand and flicked his fingers towards himself. "Now."

"Tch, you can't be serious?" spat Luna. "You expect me to go near that thing?"

The rider tapped his chin. "A fair point." He began to approach Luna and the Pichu.

Just as she had planned.

The gravel crunching under his boots marched in tune with the ever increasing beating of Luna's heart. This would be by far the craziest thing she had done thus far in her entire life. And Luna had pulled some pretty crazy stuff.

Like jumping a Team Rocket cargo vehicle, for example.

_Please work, _she silently prayed, crossing her fingers, _Please, oh please work…_

The rider ceased his approach as a dim whine began to whistle over the mountain. With each passing second it grew louder and louder. The mechanical crying was all too familiar to the two of them.

Over the side of the road above a headlight flared down on them, red and blue lights strobing against the mountainside. The police had finally arrived to survey what had happened on the mountain.

_Curses. I'll have to wrap this up quickly, _said the rider under his breath. The second he took to consider had been all that Luna needed.

Without a moment's hesitation she lunged to the side in hopes of surprising and eluding the Black Charizard.

She did not. The whole time it had been standing by, waiting for her to make a move. The Black Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower attack on Luna mid roll.

The meteorite exploded into the ground, just nearly missing hitting Luna full-force. However, she did not escape unscathed.

The blaze exploded on the ground only inches from her. Luna's body was spared from vicious burning, but the flames licked her right leg just before she could roll to safety.

Luna tumbled onto her belly in intense pain. Her teeth clenched, she thrashed her arm in vain to try and grab Pichu before she rolled out of reach.

"Run!" screeched Luna, realizing any effort to protect the Pokémon anymore would be futile, "Get out of here!"

"Picha?" she whispered in confusion.

"I said go! Just-arg!" Luna reached back and grabbed her wounded leg. The pain was excruciating.

Pichu couldn't just run. This human had just risked everything for her. She had even been injured for the wellbeing of Pichu.

The clomp of a cold metal boot in the softened soil was all the convincing Pichu needed to skedaddle on out of there. Leaving no more than a rustle of leaves, Pichu vanished into the bushes.

Luna wasn't mad at its cowardice: whether or not she lived didn't matter. Mission accomplished.

Luna felt the cold metal grip of certain death around the back of her neck. The rider lifted her effortlessly off of the ground with only one hand. He made extra sure that her burned leg rubbed against the gravel.

Teeth gritted, Luna's eyes met the cold, black visor of the rider. Her gaze seemed to be sucked into the cold void like some sort of liquid black hole.

Slowly, the rider brushed the side of her head with a metal clad hand. His spindly fingers skidded slowly across her face, and pulled down her mask.

He studied Luna intently for a moment. Something intrigued him.

"I know you…" he whispered.

"You do not know me. Nor have you heard of my being. There is a difference," Luna growled, the pain in her leg becoming unbearable.

And then Luna noticed. Noticed what could possibly mean her salvation. Fused almost entirely into his armor like a tree root over a rock, was a slender tube. Pulsating purple liquid flowed viscously through.

"Whether or not you are right…I will know soon. My sister will make you talk. That is, once I've tried all of my tricks. I-"

Luna gave him no warning. No opportunity to prevent. The rider's hand was around her throat, the other ready at his side. Nothing to restrain her hands.

There was a flash of silver, and the rider staggered back, roared in pain. Purple liquid spurted out of the severed tube like a gusher. Unable to support herself with an injured leg, Luna fell down onto her backside, her dagger skittering away on the gravel.

The Black Charizard roared in fury. Luna had hoped its preoccupation with its master's wellbeing would preoccupy it, but it had been trained better. Charizard knew swift vengeance must be carried out, and carried out it would be.

But it acted only too late. Just as a sweltering fireball was discharged from its maw, Luna had retracted from her quiver an arrow, a ring of sacks bulging around the tip. With a nail she severed one of these sacks, and thick black smoke poured out.

Milliseconds later the sheet of fog was broken through by the fireball, but only ashes and a burning arrow shaft remained.

Cursing, the rider staggered to a stop. His right hand was clamped over the leak. If anymore of his lifeblood slipped through his fingers, it would mean dangerous things.

A flaw in his armor that Father would have to fix.

His Charizard snarled at the smoldering monument to their failure. He turned to his master with a scornful look of "What now?"

"We return to Father," answered the rider, saddling up and tapping his heels into the shadowy creature's skin, "And we never let it happen again."

* * *

**Avengers quotes FTW!**

**Who exactly are Luna and the mysterious rider? Who is "father?" Stay tuned to find out!**

**Hooray! I've finally finished the long awaited next chapter of Eterna Academy. I plan to update it sometime tomorrow. So stay tuned!**

**Breaking news! Stop all of the presses! Pokemon will be forever changed! In X and Y...you...can...jump...over...SLOPES! WHAT WORLD IS THIS!?**

**Erm...I think it's kinda cool...**

**Alright, today's Reader Question is...(drumroll, please): Who is your favorite Professor of all the Pokemon games?**

**Drop a review if ya can, and I'll see you around!**


	13. Chapter 12: Heading Out

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**The archer known as Luna barely managed to escape from her adversary, and certainly did not do so unscathed. Some quick thinking on her part allowed her to strike a vital point on the enemy's armor, rendering him stunned just long enough to get away. Enraged, the rider mounted his Charizard and departed, swearing to never let it happen again.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Alright, let's run down the checklist. Canteen?"

"All three. Check."

"Food?"

"Dried beef, dried fruits, crackers, granola bars. Check, check, check and check. Oh, and food for Quip. Add another check."

"Clothes?"

"Two pairs of pants, two shirts, heavy coat, extra socks, gloves, swim trunks…other garments."

"Riiiiight…Ima just gonna put a check there. Compass?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Check."

It was six in the morning. Will had woken up an hour early to prepare for his trip. Will always woke up early for things that got him excited. The earlier he woke up, the more excited he was.

Considering that her little brother had woken up at three thirty, Jackie was betting that he wasn't just going into town and back. Fate (and their mother) worked in mysterious ways. One way or another, Jackie knew that Will would venture out beyond Route 29.

Since Jackie had been the last Grey to embark on a journey, it was decided that she should give the pre-journey pep talk and inventory advice. Rosaline had gone on her journey in another time: Pokèballs had just been invented and released to the public, it cost money to heal up your Pokémon at the Center, and the Town Map had yet to be invented. Instead of the constantly updating device that Trainers used today, cartographers made a killing when Pokémon Trainers came into town.

Despite claiming to only have a heading for Cherrygrove and back, Will's inventory exceptionally resembled that of a Trainer embarking on his journey…

"Alright, that about does it." Jaclyn added one final check to the notes on her legal pad and folded it into her pocket. "I think you're all set for your journey, _Trainer _Will."

"Would you stop calling me that?" he grumbled whilst packing his bag. "I'm not a Trainer! I'm a delivery boy, plain and simple."

Jackie chuckled and leaned up against the wall. "Uh-huh. _Sure_. Wanna make a bet on it?"

"If you're asking if I'd like to take your money, the answer is yes."

"Oh no," said Jaclyn with a shake of her head, "This isn't necessarily for money. It's a wager. For example…" Jackie tapped her chin. "If you do embark on a journey, like you will…you have to…allow me to move all of my spa equipment into your room while you're gone!"

Pleased with herself, Jaclyn grinned and crossed her arms, waiting for her little brother to return fire. Oh, what fun it is to see him trying to resist fate.

"Fine then!" Will barked at his sister. "Considering I'll be _staying home_, when I get back from _Cherrygrove City_,you have to give me your TV!"

Jackie sneered and held out her hand. "I guess it's a deal, then." There was really no wager here: Jackie thought she had already won.

"I guess so," said Will, shaking his older sibling's hand. Will sent a sideways glance over to where his own TV sat. Soon the old clunker would be replaced with a nice, pristine flat screen.

The two siblings released each other's hands, and stood just staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. It mattered not which one of them was right or wrong. Whether it be to Cherrygrove or the Silver Conference…William Grey was leaving home.

Will took a breath through his nose and shouldered his pack. "Well…I guess this is it for now. Thanks for helping me pack, sis."

"No problem," Jackie said softly. Nine years ago she had left home on her own journey. That moment when she stepped off of her front porch and into the great big world had sent an excited flutter through her chest.

And also and pang of longing. With her as she crossed the threshold of the Grey house did not come her confidence. At least not all of it. Her heart stayed home, with her family.

Jackie realized why Will may have even more reason to leave his own behind: because there wouldn't be as many people enforcing it along the way. For Jackie, their father had still been part of the family when she left.

Now he was not. And even though Will pretended it didn't bother him, and that he was trying to forget about the man, Jaclyn knew that he wasn't telling the truth. Will still wore the Silph Co. jacket their father had gotten him for his tenth birthday to this very day.

The jacket had been like a blanket to Will when he had first gotten it. Now it fit like a glove. In fact, Rosaline teased Will on many occasions about it being too small now. It was almost like their father planned for this to happen. For Will to grow accustomed to the jacket. To him.

"Hold on a second," she said, reaching for her back pocket. "I want you to have something."

Jackie opened her palm and revealed two objects. The first was a large, black plastic ring. The second was a small computer chip.

"This is a wrist mount for your Pokègear." Jaclyn clamped the band around Will's wrist without reservation, causing the boy some mild surprise. "You can access it better in emergency situations. Or just in general."

"Thanks," he replied with a nod. Will reached into his own back pocket and pulled out his Pokègear. He flipped it over and noticed two straight grooves on the back. Placing it on the mount, he found it clipped right on.

Jaclyn picked up the computer chip in between two fingers. "I took this out of my old Town Map. If you put this inside of your Pokègear, it should upgrade and give you a Town Map feature."

Will opened his palm to have the chip dropped onto it. While she had picked up a great many souvenirs on her journey, Will had always interpreted the Town Map given to her by their father to hold sentimental value after what Jackie had gone through with it.

"I…I can't except this stuff," Will said meekly. "I mean, you went on your own journey with all these gadgets! How can I take them?"

"It's not like I'm giving you my Pokémon or trophies, Will," Jackie replied with a grin, "These things helped me out on my journey. I hope that they serve you well on yours."

Jaclyn crossed the short distance between herself and her brother and wrapped him in a hug. Will went right along with it and hugged her back.

"Be safe out there," she said.

"If this is your goodbye, I can't _wait _to see Mom's." Still embraced, Jaclyn shared a hidden smile with herself. Will tended to use sarcasm even more frequently when holding back tears and trying to look strong. She wouldn't be surprised if he was crying right now.

The two sibling broke their hug, and Will's hand quickly brushed something off of his cheek. Jackie tried not to smile.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" asked Jaclyn. "Roadblock or not, I'm going to have to get to work today."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the bad guys'll think I'm _so_ cool and macho when they see me get dropped off by my _big sister_ to turn them in." He made a mock face of horror and knocked his knees together repeatedly. "They'll be quaking in their boots!"

Jackie rolled her own eyes and slapped Will on the back. The Trainer stumbled forward a few steps. "Don't you have a journey to be going on?"

"Errand!" he called back irritated, disappearing down the hall. "I'll be back in a few days!"

_Yeah, right, _Jackie wanted to say. She knew he wouldn't be back for a while. That in consideration, what left her mouth in a whisper instead was:

"Good luck."

…

Will didn't need to read the doormat beneath his feet to feel welcome. Over the years he had been over Lyra's house so many times it was almost like a second home to him.

Teens his age would always joke about how you know you're someone's best friend when you can just drop into their house, take whatever you want and address their parents by name. Whether or not that was true Will still used his manners when visiting, although Lyra's parents encouraged him to do most of those things at this point.

Lightly rapping his knuckles of the Kolt family's red door, Will rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for an answer. His hands burrowed into his pockets when he touched something round and cold.

"I almost forgot…" Will took out the Pokèball and released its inhabitant. "Quip, come on out buddy!"

"Diiiile!" Will's first Pokémon smiled and stretched its arms. Quip rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, leaving Will to once again wonder what exactly it was like inside a Pokèball. The answer, or lack thereof, always bugged him…

Will snapped out of his mental tangent with the click of the doorknob turning. Mildred Kolt, the mother of Lyra peeked out, and then opened the door wide when she saw who it was.

"Oh, good morning Will! How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Kolt, thank you," he said with a nod. "May we come in?"

Hands on her hips, Mildred smirked. "William Grey, how many times have I told you to just call me Mildred? And of course you can come in! What, do you think I'd let you come all this way just to say 'No?'"

Will smiled and stepped inside, ducking to allow Mildred to shut the door behind him.

Over the years Will had determined that Lyra's ditzy nature had been genetically transferred from her mother. In her full grown state, Mildred's mind was often times in the right place, but then often times not. Something she literally just heard could commonly go right over her head.

To be fair, she was still a bit more observative than Lyra, even if there was a delay.

"Wait a second…did you say 'we?'"

Mildred then noticed Quip standing next to Will's leg. The Totodile waved. Mildred wasn't to blame for not noticing; Will was taller even than her, and looking him in the eyes would've meant looking up instead of down, where Quip was.

"Oh!" the woman cried excitedly. "So this is the Pokémon Lyra was going on and on about! It finally happened! You're finally going on your journey!"

Without warning Mildred wrapped Will in a motherly Ursaring hug. Will shot a nervous glance down to Quip.

_What do I tell her!? _Cried his eyes. _I haven't even told Lyra yet!_

Quip simply shrugged.

Will glared. _Well thanks for the help! _Will gently nudged himself free of the imprisonment and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…is Lyra ready yet?"

"Oh, you know girls," giggled Mildred. "She's still upstairs in her room."

Will nodded. "Thank you." Quip by his side, Will took a right into Lyra's living room which he'd need to pass through in order to reach the upstairs. Reading the newspaper in a recliner was Lyra's father, a balding man named Richard.

"Hello, Mr. Kolt," so Will in passing. The man nodded.

"William. You here to get Lyra?"

"Yes sir," Will responded a bit nervously. For a long time now he had been over his fear of Lyra's dad, what with all of the movies he had watched with very scary, very overprotective fathers.

But Lyra's dad was a very fair guy. Richard recognized Will as an honest young man who was only Lyra's friend and nothing more. Will had stuck his neck out for Lyra too many times for any rational person to consider him irresponsible. Richard knew there would be no funny business between the two, though he still had one rule.

"You know the drill," Richard said coolly, returning to his newspaper. That rule was that Will would always make sure to knock on Lyra's door when he came over…just in case.

Will nodded and continued into another hallway, the stairs to his left. He ascended the short staircase and turned right, a pink door reading "Lyra" right in front of him.

Quip, whose legs were too short to walk up the stairs had to jump up each individual step instead. On the final landing his foot caught onto the floor and he tripped, falling face first.

"You alright, buddy?" asked Will to his fallen friend. Quip nodded and picked himself up. Will smiled just as Lyra bolted out of her door and barreled into Will. The two went tumbling to the ground.

Quip snickered and tugged on Will's sleeve. "Tota dile?" _You alright, buddy? _

Will groaned and shoved Lyra off of his legs. "Lyra, you'd better hope the concussion you just gave me dizzies me to the point where I can't slug you…"

"Ehehe…sorry…" she apologized meekly. Lyra hopped up to her feet and shouldered her bag. It was different than the one she usually carried around: same style, but larger. Will inferred that her father presented it to her as a parting gift. Slung around one of the handles was a white cord, clipped to the back of her pink Pokègear

"You ready to go?" asked Will, rubbing his head. "I want to make it to Cherrygrove early. Better safe than sorry."

"Yup!" said Lyra with a salute.

"Everything is packed?" asked Will, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm!"

"Everything?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Yes, Will. Everything!"

"Lyra, if I open that bag and I find it filled with candy, I'm going to be mad."

Biting her lip, Lyra handed over the shoulder bag. Will plopped it on the ground before him and reached for the zipper. As he did he looked up, and noticed Lyra tapping her fingers together nervously. Will mentally groaned, knowing he would be disappointed, and opened the bag.

"Lyra, go repack."

"Phooey!"

* * *

**Alright, for real next time. Will sets out. No more delays. No more nothing. Will leaves next chapter. To Cherrygrove City, away!**

**Will: Fantastic...**

**Quiet you. I need to do the Reader Question. Which is...what is your favorite Fossil Pokemon (Gen 6 counts). Kabutops FTW! **

**I'd appreciate a review! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Road Ahead

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**The day had finally come for William Grey to set on his grand journey to Cherrygrove and back. After a heartfelt well-wishing from his sister, Will proceeded to Lyra's house to collect her and leave town. But, knowing Lyra, there were a few...delays. **

**Will they FINALLY get to leave? What obstacles will they face on the road to Cherrygrove City? **

**Can't be that much, right?...right?...**

**Find out now!**

* * *

Seven, three, zero.

Three simple numbers. No big deal, right?

Well, they stressed William Grey more than they probably should have.

Checking his Pokègear, he saw those three numbers in that order, with a colon separating the seven from the three. And this ticked him off.

Will had wanted to be gone by six ó clock. An hour and a half later he was just about prepared.

To be quite fair, Will had been prepared all morning. Lyra had caused the delay. The new Trainer really didn't know what he expected with Lyra. He knew she'd have to double back for at least _something_. And he knew with that would come some other complication.

Twenty minutes it took for Lyra to "repack." Fifteen minutes it took for Will to argue with her that four pounds of candy was more than she'd need to bring.

That cycle pretty much repeated for the duration of the hour and a half delay.

Will reached down and grabbed the silvery handle at the bottom of his garage door. With a heaving grunt he pulled it up, and the wheel mechanism at the top did the rest.

Quip had grabbed on to help as well, and was still holding on when the door began to ascend. The Totodile shrieked and kicked his legs fearfully.

"Dile! Tota tota dile!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Get down from there!"

Quip let go, and fell onto his bottom on the asphalt bellow. He shook off the surprise and hopped back up, toddling over to Will, who was busying himself dislodging his bicycle from the cluttered rack in which it was stored.

_I swear, I'm actually beginning to be tempted towards capturing another Pokémon. Another _sane _Pokémon. If I have to spend X amount of days with Lyra and this knucklehead…_

One more pull and the bike came free. Without looking, Will reached up to the shelf next to his bike rack. His hand grabbed only air.

Will peered into the empty shelf space. He then got down onto his knees, looking under and behind it. He groaned and tapped his forehead on the ground.

"Cassie!" he yelled, getting to his feet. "Where is my bike helmet?"

There was a brief silence, followed by the tapping of small feet on the inside. The door leading from the garage into the house popped open, and Cassie poked her head out.

"I'm using it," she chirped innocently.

"Using it for what!?" cried Will.

"Mommy was showing me how to plant flowers, and we didn't have any more pots and-"

Will facepalmed. "I literally cannot catch a believe this…"

Will almost went on a mental tangent of fathoming how else his trip could go wrong before even starting when he felt a tug on his jeans. Quip smiled and spread his arms up to his Trainer.

"You want me to pick you up?" asked Will. The Totodile nodded. Will shrugged and obliged, grabbing the Totodile with both hands by the waist.

Once at eye level, Quip squirmed out of Will's hands and onto his shoulders. Just as the boy let out a yelp of surprise, Quip sprung onto his head belly first. His tail wrapped around Will's head under the chin, forming a makeshift helmet.

"Wow," said the awed Trainer, "That's oddly convenient."

"Are you going on your adventure now?" Cassie asked, softly. There was a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"I won't be gone long," Will said, scruffing up his little sister's hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Will, can I ask you something?" inquired Cassie as Will began walking his bike out to the curb.

"And what would that be?"

"When you're out on your trip…could you…" Cassie began to rub her arm anxiously, staring at her feet. "Could you maybe…catch a Pokémon for me?"

"Cassandra Lillian Grey," sighed Rosaline as she stepped out onto the front porch. There was a sarcastic grin on her face. "I knew you'd try to sneak in a private request with your brother before he left."

Cassie stamped her foot. "But Mommy-!"

"No buts! You're not ready to have a Pokémon," said Rosaline, placing her hands onto her hips. Cassie crossed her arms and pouted.

Will smiled. His sister's childish sense of adventure and wanderlust would be something he missed once he left…

Shaking his head, Will quickly purged the thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going on a journey! He was just retrieving some stolen property, plain and simple.

"I always knew this day would come," Rosaline said softly. She smoothed her son's hair down the side of his head.

"They day Professor Elm gets robbed and I go to get his stuff back for him?" asked Will, sardonically. His mother gave him a playful shove.

"You know what I mean. The day you leave on your journey."

"Mom, it's not a journey!" protested Will.

Rosaline only giggled in response. Will could kick and scream all he wanted, but the temptation would eventually take him. Perhaps it wouldn't be temptation, but something else instead.

It was funny really. Rosaline had spent almost five years trying to give Will that gentle push to get him started…and now…she felt it difficult to let go.

Like he soon would, Rosaline knew they best thing to do was just move on.

"Is he leaving?" called Jaclyn, poking her head out the window of her bedroom.

Not bothering to wipe the tears from her face, Rosaline turned and nodded. Jackie backed out of the window and shut it.

"Stay safe," whispered Rosaline, embracing her son. Just like before with his sister, he saw no reason to fight it and just went along.

"I promise I will, Mom," said Will.

"And stay out of police business. Remember, you're just there to pick up the Professor's Pokémon," she cautioned, waving a finger.

"So many of my things are being stolen," a new voice chimed in. Strolling down the sidewalk towards the Grey residence was Professor Elm, an excited smile on his face.

He came to a stop in front of Will, who curiously scanned the Pokémon researcher. Will was confused on account that he was already going on the blasted trip with a blasted Pokémon. What more was there?

Elm finished his thought. "So I figured, hey, why not give some away?" From his pocket he produced a small rectangular device. On the center of the red machine was a Pokèball insignia.

Will had a major problem with accepting such a gift, but Elm silenced him. "Now, I know what you're thinking. But I just want you to know that your mother and I respect what you're doing and we've come to an agreement. We're not going to try and force or convince you to go on a journey.

"That being said, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for _me_. If you're going out, it doesn't matter how far, than why not take this with you. Who knows? Perhaps on the way you'll meet a rare Pokémon. Seeing as you're already doing me a favor, why not take the chance that you might be able to do a few additional ones and bring this along. Perhaps it'll help you in some way."

Well, that certainly had an effect on Will. The boy was to some degree blown away at how flatly Elm had laid it on the table that the journey didn't matter anymore. It was a simple errand, and that was that.

_A-and that's good! _Will thought. _My decisions are finally getting the respect they deserve!_

The front door shut, and Jackie came trotting across the lawn in her pajamas. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

Will rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Jackie. Now can we get these hugs going so _I _can get going?"

Will received a warm farewell hug from each of his family members, and a firm handshake from the professor.

"I'll get your stuff back," promised Will.

"I'm counting on it," returned the professor.

"Hey, Will! C'mon, let's go!" Pedaling down the street came Lyra, on her own bicycle. It was pink (as if it would be any other color with her) and in the white basket on the front was her bag.

Tail wrapped under her chin, resting on her head, was Marill, assuming helmet form just like Quip.

Will didn't know what worried him more: that Lyra and he were beginning to think alike or that not all Pokémon might have a hidden function like this.

"Well, I guess this is 'Goodbye' for now," Will said over his shoulder to his family. Seeing the tears on his mother's face almost brought some to his own.

_Gotta stay strong, _he resolved. _For them._

But even he couldn't help the splash of sadness on his own face. Regret, even. He knew it was caused by his leaving…but he didn't know whether it was for his reluctance to leave or his realizing that leaving was a part of him growing up.

_Perhaps a little of both_, thought Rosaline as she watched her son and Lyra peddle off to face their own destinies on their own terms. _Perhaps a little of both…_

...

"Queel?"

Out of the shrubs bordering the Greys' front porch popped a tiny little head, with a long snout covered with navy blue fur on the top and tan fur on the bottom.

It sniffed around for a moment, and quickly picked up a most delectable aroma. As quickly as it had come, and just as unnoticed, the Pokémon vanished back into the bushes.

…

Two hours and several miles down the road. Will was a bit miffed by the meager progress he and Lyra had made: at this point Will had hoped to be a little over half way there. The manhunt was set to begin in just a few hours, thus closing the roads and Will's admittance to Cherrygrove for at least a few days.

To be fair, it wasn't all Lyra's fault. She simply coasted along on her bike, joyfully enjoying the wind whipping across her face. Lyra just looked so darned joyful he even considered loosening up and enjoying the ride himself.

But he was on his way to Cherrygrove for business. Not a fun little vacation. Though Will still couldn't shake this fluttering feeling deep in his stomach…this ascendant sense of freedom and adventure.

Anyway, Will had literally just been about to try and coax Lyra into a slightly higher speed when they hid Roadblock Number One. Will expected there to be plenty more along the way to Cherrygrove alone.

Lyra let out a faint whimper, and her bike began to wobble. Her legs seemed to tense together at the knees as she nervously tried to keep her balance.

Will sent a compulsory glance over his shoulder, and then let out a defeated sigh. "Don't even tell me…"

"But I _really _have to go!" moaned Lyra.

"I told you to go before we left!" Will snapped, easing up on the pedals to allow her to catch up.

"But I didn't have to go then!" Will was beginning to feel like he would've been better off taking five year old Cassie on this trip. She was a lot less fickle…and childish.

Will growled. Planting a foot firmly on the ground, his bike swiftly stopped and spun in a semicircle. As soon as Will had stopped, Quip hopped off of his head and onto the ground.

Lyra's exit was far less graceful. She simply hopped off the bike and stumble to a stop, barely not falling over.

Lyra stood, legs clenched together, face twisted in miserable agony. Will gave a wave of his hand.

"What are you waiting for!? We're stopped! Find somewhere to go!"

Lyra responded with a squeak and took off into the forest. Marill hopped off of her head and followed.

After she left, Will bent down and picked up her bike. If this was how she treated her bicycle, just flinging it onto the ground with no regard whatsoever, Will wondered how long her Pokèdex would last.

Will propped the pink bicycle up on its kickstand and made his way over to a nearby tree. Propping himself up against it, he sighed.

"Quip, I'm gonna need you to watch my back whenever you can," the Trainer said to the obedient Pokémon at his feet, "I trust Lyra to, but…I dunno if she's cut out for the whole 'responsibility' thing yet."

"Dile, toda," grunted Quip, kicking at the dirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll mature as her journey progresses…"

Will had absolutely no idea the context of the Pokémon speech in which all Pocket Monsters were fluent and only fluent in, bit he occasionally got the gist of what Quip was saying.

Perhaps that is the measure of a true bond between a Trainer and his Pokémon: understanding. Compassion. Things assumed to be directly related with another person.

But with Quip it was different. Will didn't see Quip as his property; he didn't _own _him. Quip was a being. A living, breathing, _thinking _organism. Pokémon weren't just mindless animals. Will had thought this point was clear to him after living amongst Pokémon for fifteen years of his life.

But after partnering up with Quip…it just seemed to be sinking in. For real.

"Come on, darn it! Stop moving!" squeaked a voice from within the forest.

Will and Quip peeked around the tree. Nothing could be seen aside from the thick greenery of the forest, but sounds of rustling emanated from deeper within.

"Ugh, if that's Lyra, I swear…" began Will. Before he entered the brush he stopped and consulted Quip. "Think we should check it out?"

"Dile!" responded Quip, opening his arms wide.

Will shrugged and turned again, only this time to remember the bikes. _Eh, they'll be fine… _He dismissed the thought and entered the forest.

The woods of Route 39 were not extremely thick. It was one of those calm, tranquil forests, filled would smooth paths for one to walk and enjoy the scenery, with a hole in the treeling every here and there, allowing sunlight to splash onto the ground.

Using his hand, Will brushed a few branches out of his face. Quip did the same down below, breaking through a small shrub. The twosome came out into a wide trail of soft dirt, flanked by lines of fading green. It was near autumn, and the leaves were beginning to turn.

"Dile?" Quip noticed something on the ground, and excitedly pointed it out to Will. "Tota, dile!"

"Hm…Those look like Lyra's…" Quip had uncovered a set of light footprints, imprinted on the ground by a pair of small feet, which Will inferred belonged to Lyra. They proceeded down the path and around a bend, out of sight.

The rustling and crashing noises that drifted through the forest seemed to be coming from the east, whereas Lyra's footprints had lead north. So unless Lyra doubled back further along the path…

Let's just say the situation became a bit less odd in Will's mind.

Nodding in the general direction, Will and Quip walked off the path and further into the woods. No trees or major obstacles found themselves in Will's path; ferns only brushed against his shin, and he'd occasionally have to step over the odd stump of fallen log.

"Drat!" squeaked the same voice from before, "Almost had it!" While it was squeaky, the voice had a little texture to it, leading Will to believe that the owner was a young boy, the likes of which weren't too uncommon on this route, as the Sentret and Pidgey that occupied this route put up decent training for weaker Pokémon.

Suddenly, a large overhang of branches from a nearby tree rustled violently, stopping Will and Quip in their tracks.

"There! Now, Catty, use String Shot!"

"Piiii!"

The thicket shook one last time. A split second later, a glob of white good broke through the branches like a cannon bolt, heading right towards Will's head.

"Whoa!" The young man fell right onto his rear, allowing the glob to whizz over his head and narrowly miss. It splattered against a tree trunk behind him.

Will sat up, rubbing his head. "Dile!" cried Quip, grabbing his master's arm.

"I'm fine, thanks." Will got to his feet and brushed the dirt off the back of his jeans. He then dashed towards the source of the noises, Quip in tow.

Breaking through the foliage, Will found himself in a delightful little meadow. Tall green grass reached up to his knees, and the bowl shaped clearing was ceilinged impeccably by the bright blue sky.

Standing at the other end of the field was, as Will had predicted, a young boy no more than ten. He wore an unofficial uniform that Will was all too familiar with: blue shorts, white tank top, and a thatched sunhat, weathered bait and tackle box at his feet.

This boy was a Bug Catcher. Even from his distance Will could notice the determined blaze in his emerald eyes. Fists clenched, he stared down an unseen enemy.

_Man, these Bug Catchers sure do get invested in what they do…_thought Will.

Out of the grass in front of the Bug Catcher popped a small green head. On its forehead was a red Y shaped antennae, and a round muzzle dominated most of its head.

Seeing an opportunity, Will dug into his pocket. He had been seeking an occasion to test out his new device, and this was as good as any.

Will pulled his Pokèdex out of his pocket and pointed it at the Bug-Type. Will pressed the green button on the bottom, causing a small light at the top right of the rectangle to flash green. The Pokèdex flipped open, displaying several stock photos of the Pokémon on the top screen, as well as additional data on the bottom.

**Caterpie, **declared the device in a synthetic voice, a bit more masculine than Lyra's, **The Worm Pokémon. Caterpie are the main food source of man Flying-Type Pokémon all over the world, and it is found that the Caterpie population in an area often directly correlates with the population of airborne predators. To fight off predators, Caterpie uses a foul stench emitted from its antennae. Caterpie in a safe environment and with a constant supply of food take no more than three to six weeks to evolve into Metapod, and then into the stronger and more widely favored form of Butterfree. This Caterpie is male, is an estimated five weeks of age, has the ability Shield Dust, and can use the moves Tackle and String Shot. **

The Bug Cather did a bit of a double take when noticing Will. The older boy was unsure whether or not he was just flat out surprised to see Will, or was worried that he had come to reap the Pokémon he sought to capture for himself…whatever and wherever it was.

"Buzz off, beanstalk!" squeaked the boy, shaking a fist at Will, "This one is mine!"

_Yeesh. These Bug Catcher types are really…_ Will shook his head. "Wait a second, did you just call me _beanstalk_!?"

"Yeah, I did! Now could you just leave me alone while I try and catch this Caterpie!?" The kid grumbled indignantly, like Will had never been taught by his mother that interrupting another Bug Catcher was just plain rude.

Which was unfair, because Rosaline had never taught him that.

"Why would you need _another_ Caterpie," Will wondered aloud. "I mean, I know that's what you Bug Catchers do, but-"

A flash of gold caught Will's eye. At the far end of the clearing, away from both him and the Bug Catcher, sat a Caterpie. Sitting atop a small stump, it cockily made a show of preening itself, showcasing arrogance Will did not know could exist, much less be afforded to a Caterpie.

And this was all before Will noticed that shiny golden glint to this particular Caterpie's scales. Will's jaw dropped in awe.

This was a Shiny Pokémon.

* * *

**"Oh, no! I Shiny Pokemon! Will's going to catch it because he's a Gary-Stu, right?"**

**For any of you thinking that (if you haven't figured out already that Will is by no means a "perfect" character) why not revisit the last chapter. No spoilers, but review Will's checklist. What DOESN'T he have that would somewhat hinder his abilities to capture a pocket monster?**

**Erm...now that that's taken care of, those very few of you who read my first story know probably what's going on. This is a little homage to my origins on the site. I'll be bringing back some of my older OCs into this story, as well as a few new ones and some that I've wanted to use for a while, but never got the chance. Needless to say this story will have a lot of new faces, and possibly some familiar ones for those of you who follow my work.**

**So, next time we find more out about this Bug-Catcher, his quest, and our own quest to Cherrygrove City resumes! So stay tuned!**

**Oh, almost forgot! The Reader Question today is: What Shiny Pokemon do you think looks the coolest? Shiny Giratina looks aaaaawesome! And we even get the chance to obtain one soon!**

**Review, would you kindly?**


	15. Chapter 14: To Catch a Caterpie!

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Following a heartfelt goodbye from his family, Will and Lyra finally departed New Bark Town, only to be stopped once again. While stppping to allow Lyra to use the restroom, Will found himself stumbling upon a battle between a normal Bug Catcher...and a Shiny Caterpie.**

**What will he do next? **

**Find out now!**

* * *

It didn't take a genius, or a Pokèdex for that matter, to identify this particular Caterpie as a Shiny Caterpie.

The little suckers were a dime a dozen: you couldn't throw a rock without hitting a Caterpie in these parts. So suffice it to say that Will knew what a Caterpie looked like.

Finding a Shiny Pokémon was a matter of extreme luck and fortune. The chances of stumbling across one was somewhere between one and one million. Perhaps even more. The pure fact of their existence had collectors and researchers alike in a perpetual state of excitement and wonder.

Will found his heart rate increasing the more he stared at a Pokémon that would potentially mean nothing in the eyes of most people if you took away its color. And if Will, someone who had no particular interest and capturing _any _Pokémon was flabbergasted by the rare phenomenon, he could only wonder how the Bug Catcher felt.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Help me catch him!" squeaked the Bug Catcher.

"Quip, Water Gun now!" Will shouted. Despite his less than decent first impression, Will was not going to let this Caterpie get away from either him or the Bug Catcher.

One did not simply let a Shiny Pokémon escape.

"Diiile!" Quip unleashed a cone of pressurized water from his maw. The arrogant Caterpie, still grooming itself, was actually caught off guard.

Struck dead-on by the gusher, Caterpie was sent flying into a tree trunk. Squeaking angrily, he slithered to his feet and glared at Will.

A hopeful grin spread across the Bug Catcher's face. "Yes! Catty, now use String Shot!"

"Caater!" squeaked his own Caterpie. A glob of sticky goo was spat out at the Shiny Pokémon, though Will noted with far less oomph than its counterpart had.

The Shiny Caterpie shook some last droplets of water off of his face and rolled to the left, avoiding the String Shot and hunkering down on all six legs. Like a bullet it shot through the grass, hiding within the yellow weeds.

"Where did he go!?" cried the Bug Catcher, frantically looking back and forth.

"The heck if I know! I'm not quite sure what's even _going on_ right now!" Will responded somewhat angrily. "Mind explaining?"

The Bug Catcher threw his hands up into the air. "What is there to explain? Shiny Pokémon: we catch it!"

"Alright, but-"

The grass directly ahead of Will and Quip rustled, and out sprang the Shiny Caterpie. And he was _mad_.

"Quip, Scratch!" ordered Will.

The Totodile leapt into the air to intercept its target. Quip's claws raked across the lengthy body of Caterpie, eliciting a shriek of pain.

Caterpie hit the ground rolling. It rammed into a stump, and then remained still, aside from its quivering.

Caterpie had literally been fending off Bug-Types all day, and had gotten quite good at it. Other than that, he'd face the occasional airborne predator that thought it could get the better of him, and the odd Rattata that would forget its manners.

But a Water-Type the likes of a Totodile, he had never encountered before. Once he escaped, he'd make sure to prepare for next time…

Will wasn't planning on allowing an escape. Grinning, he reached for his waist. _I've got you right where I want you…_

The Bug Catcher clenched his fists and began to sweat. "I-Is he actually going to do it…?"

Part of him was happy: it was about time this cocksure caterpillar was knocked down a few notches.

On the other hand, he had come out specifically to catch it in the first place.

There was a bit of an awkward beat. All three parties, that is, Will, the Bug Catcher, and Caterpie, waited for something to happen.

It was on Will's end that the problem was discovered. He flexed his right hand, the one at his hip, several times. It came up empty.

His smile slowly faded. "I…don't have…ANY POKÈBALLS!?"

Caterpie's eyes shot open wide. "Pi, caterpie…" _Now's my chance…_

Faster than Will could have traced even _if _he hadn't been stunned by his own foolishness, Caterpie skittered up onto a nearby stump. He rose up onto his hind legs and declared, "Cateeeeer-piiii!"

Two globules of String Shot discharged from Caterpie's muzzle, striking Will and Quip in the face respectively.

Quip thrashed about, desperately trying to claw off the sticky residue while Will, in a panic, stumbled back and landed back on his rear.

Caterpie enjoyed a brief, private snicker, and then vanished into the woods once again. That would be the last the foolish humans ever saw of him if he had anything to say about it.

Over at the other end of the field, the Bug Catcher's head drooped in defeat. "Drat…got away again…"

"Cater, caterpie!" cooed Catty, nuzzling up against her Trainer's leg.

A faint smile showed on his face. "Thanks, Catty. Return." A red light shot from the Pokèball in his hand, enveloping Catty and returning her to the Pokèball.

Slowly, the Bug Catcher made his way over to Will. The older boy had just managed to pry the String Shot off of his face. He gasped for breath and desperately tried to rid his mouth of the cloth-like taste from the String Shot.

"Need a hand?" said the Bug Catcher in no more than a whisper. Will stared at the hand for a moment, and then took it.

"Thanks," he said, a bit begrudgingly. When the little boy pulled, it was Will that did most of the work getting back to his feet.

"I'm, uh…sorry I called you names before," said the Bug-Catcher, avoiding Will's gaze.

"It's no problem. I could tell you were in the heat of the moment. We both were." Will observed how he still paid him no regard. Something was bothering the boy. "My name's Will, by the way."

"Henry," the boy replied. "I-"

"I think I saw it over here!" cried a voice from within the woods. Will and Henry both turned to the general direction.

"Where? I don't see it!"

"It's not here _anymore_, doofus! But I saw it go that way!"

"Quick! Before it gets away again!"

Into the clearing sprang three Trainers, younger than Will but looking a bit older than Henry. They were all decked out in the same gear as he: butterfly nets, sunhats, bait and tackle boxes.

The oldest, a boy with flame red hair, sneered at the sight of Henry, who shied away.

"Well, look who it is! You should try training Magikarps, Henry. Bug-Types are _way _out of your league!"

Another one of them, a girl with Beautifly earrings, giggled. "Yeah, Henry. Why are you even bothering to try and capture the Shiny Caterpie? You couldn't even catch a _cold_!"

Henry offered no retort. Looking at his feet, he began to twist the hem of his tank top nervously.

Will's electric eyes crackled with anger. As a child, he had constantly had to deal with bullies. Not all of them had been after him: over the years, a number of his peers had considered it enjoyable to pick on Lyra. And so he tolerated picking on weaker people even less than he tolerated people who picked on him.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Will, gaining a wide-eyed glance from everyone, even Henry. "Let's tally things up, shall we? Henry did in fact find the Shiny Caterpie today, and it was my fault that it escaped. And what did _you _find today besides a reason to pick on someone weaker than you!?"

"Psh!" retorted the third child, a pointy nosed boy with jet black hair. "We don't need a lecture from some newbie. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where you go that Totodile from."

"Dile!" snapped Quip, baring his fangs.

"That's not my point. You wanna pick on someone, why not someone your own size?" Glowering, Will gestured to Quip. "Though you did bring up my associate here. We'd both gladly battle you right here and right now."

All three Bug Catchers exchanged unsure glances. They hadn't been counting on someone to to return fire. They had come for Henry, an easy target.

"Come on," insisted Will, "My Totodile versus your fifty Weedles or whatever. I'm sure I can manage. Or did you big, bad Bug Catcher's come for little Henry, whom you knew was alone?"

"Psh, we don't need a lecture from some spoiled Dexholder," snapped the redhead. "So I see that you've accepted the fact that you'll never catch that Caterpie, Henry, so you called in help. That's definitely a step forward."

"But it still won't amount to much when we get it first," said the girl with a shrug. "C'mon, guys."

Snickering, they waved a sarcastic goodbye to Henry. Will's hardy gaze softened when he saw the tear trickling down Henry's cheek.

"Hey," he said softly, bending down to eye level, "Buck up, pal. Don't listen to them."

Henry sniffled and brushed a tear off of his pale cheek. "It's not that…it's just…I have to sit down…"

"That's fine," said Will, standing up straight. "Hey, how about we have a little lunch. I've got plenty of food. It'll be my treat."

"Okay…"

…

Will, Henry, and Quip backtracked from the grassy meadow to where Will and Lyra had parked their bikes no more than a half hour ago. The two humans located a spot suitable for their own accommodations; a large, flat rock on the edge of the path.

Once the two had settled in, Henry released his Pokémon for their meal. Along with Catty the Caterpie, Henry had two other Pokémon: a Kakuna named Beady and a Ledyba named Lady.

Always having had an interest in literature, whenever Will had imagined himself with Pokémon having clever nicknames consisting of puns or literary references. It (no pun intended) bugged him a tad whenever someone had Pokémon with dreadfully uncreative names, but he never made a scene about it.

Especially now. Will simply smiled and commented on how strong Henry's Pokémon looked. The Bug Catcher had simply nodded and solemnly returned to picking at the trail mix Will had given him.

An idea crossed Will's mind; an attempt to possibly spark conversation and cheer Henry up. Bug Catchers were notorious for not being able to shut up when talking about the underappreciated class of Pokémon.

Will reached into his pocket and grabbed his Pokèdex. "Mind if I scan your Pokémon?" Will asked politely, waving the Pokèdex, "I'm trying to fill it up for Professor Elm, and your Pokémon seem like great specimens for me to use. With your permission, that is."

"Sure…" he replied blandly, eyes fixated at the assorted nuts in his palm.

Will pursed his lips and continued with the plan, now a bit less sure it would bring out any reaction from Henry.

**Kakuna, **said the Pokèdex, **the Cocoon Pokémon. Despite their seemingly harmless and docile form, Kakuna are in fact very hostile, a precursor of sorts to their next form. Kakuna often will attack intruders to their territory for no apparent reason, striking with their hidden stingers that, if left unchecked, could lead to such ailments as blood poisoning and even death. Kakuna are also outwardly hostile towards each other, and since their stingers do little to no damage to another member of the species, Kakuna fights consist of two Kakuna knocking into each other until one faints. This Kakuna is male, an estimated three years of age, possesses the ability Shed Skin, and can use the moves Poison Sting and String Shot.**

**Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. Ledyba a by nature very shy, and often travel in great swarms ranging in size from five Ledyba to several hundred for protection. It is said that some Ledyba swarms are so large that when being attacked by a predator, the combined sound of all the Ledybas' collective wings beating can actually stun the predator. Mythology states that if a Ledyba finds its way into a home in the springtime, that house will be blessed with good luck for the next five years. This Ledyba is female, an estimated two years of age, possesses the ability Rattled, and can use the moves Tackle, Supersonic, and Comet Punch.**

"You've got some really cool Pokémon," said Will, clipping the Pokèdex shut and sticking it back into his pocket, "I can see you've got a really great interest in…Bug-Types…"

Will let out a faint sigh. He wanted desperately to cheer Henry up; it was just a side effect of deterring bullies from Lyra for so many years. But if the Bug Catcher just wanted to eat his lunch in silence, then Will wouldn't pester him any longer.

It was just when Will was about to take another bite of his egg salad sandwich that Henry spoke.

"It's my father."

"Huh?" asked Will, placing his sandwich back down on his lap.

Henry sighed. "My father is an entomologist: he studies bugs. It's…kinda how I got into Bug Catching."

"Well that's cool," said Will. Henry nodded.

"Anyway, for the longest time my dad has been after this Shiny Caterpie. There are no recorded cases of a Shiny Bug-Type being captured and studied since the beginning of recorded history. If my dad could get his hands on it, he would become the most well-known entomologist in the world.

"And so he made it his life's work to capture it. We moved to Cherrygrove and everything just to get closer…and then…" Henry swallowed, trying just to carry on. "A few weeks ago, my dad came down with East Sea Fever."

Will's heart sank. From the moment Henry had said "father," Will knew that this story would end very depressingly. And now there was this.

East Sea Fever had been around since the 1700s. It had begun here, in Johto. Johto had just become a free region after the Kanto Civil War. Johto had essentially won the entire war with what was possibly the most famous maneuver in world history, "Operation: Red Flag."

Johto was left with a fleet of ships and nothing to do with them. The war had also lightened the new governments pockets considerably, and that wasn't even taking into account the scars left across the land by battles that would have to be fixed.

Their solution: opening up Johto's new ports for trade. Goldenrod City quickly became a hub of trading, with vast quantities of goods going in and out.

It is theorized that somewhere along the line, Johtoan germs were introduced to another foreign pathogen, which mutated into what was referred to as East Sea Fever.

It was deadly to whoever contracted it, yet surprisingly records show that no more than eight people have ever had the disease at one collective time in history.

Scientists determine that most human beings are born immune, though an unlucky few contract the sickness.

And to this date, no inoculation or cure had been discovered.

"Henry, I…I'm so sorry…" Will couldn't figure out what else to say. Henry's father, like it or not, was eventually going to succumb to the fatal disease…and die.

"It's okay," said Henry, whose face clearly showed that it was not, "I decided that I'd go out and capture it for him…just so he wouldn't have passed without completing his life's work…My brothers have always been overprotective of me, and now that this happened…I had to run away to even leave…"

Will found himself in a bind. He wanted desperately to help the boy fulfill his father's dying wish. But he had obligations of his own. Promises already made.

Like a tight bandage, this would be painful, but it'd have to just be over with quickly. Will sighed.

"Henry-"

"Hellooooo~!" Lyra twirled out of the bushes. Marill hopped out behind her. "Will, you'll never guess what! I was walking in the woods, because you know, I had to go, and I found this outhouse!" Lyra pinched her nose. "It smelled really bad, but it was better than-"

She stopped and peered at Henry, scrutinizing him like something that did not belong. "Will…did you start lunch without me!?"

Will facepalmed. "Henry, Lyra. Lyra, Henry."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said solemnly.

"Same! Hey, why are you so-"

_"Kshshskskshs…" _A crackling burst of static crackled from Lyra's Pokègear. Lyra scowled and slapped it with her fist.

"Oh, stupid thing! I dropped it on the ground and now it won't stop making these dumb noises!" Lyra unhooked the cellular device and began slapping it.

"Gimmie that," said Will said agitatedly, snatching the phone from her. "You probably just messed up the radio dial…"

Will began to fidget with the round knob, trying to shut the darned noise off. As the dial swing back and forth, plenty of radio beeps and buzzes were added to the mix. Just as Will was about to give up and just shut the phone off like Lyra hadn't the sense to do, all three humans heard something very intriguing.

_"Kshshsksshsk…nto the city...ksshskshsks…t at the main gate….skskhshs…efore Henry goes back home…kshskshshks…"_

Henry lurched forward and grabbed the phone from Will. He began to spin the dial franticall, but all sound cut out and the phone went silent.

"What was that all about?" asked Will, looking down to his lap. Henry had accidentally knocked his sandwich onto the ground. Fantastic.

"That was Tom's voice! He was one of the Bug Catchers from before! When he and his goones split up, they communicate by walkie-talkie. Your friend must've accidentally hit their broadcasting frequency!" Henry answered jubilantly. He stared oh-so excitedly at the Pokègear.

Lyra's eyes flicked back and forth. "W-why is that good?"

He thrust the Pokègear back at Lyra's stomach, causing her to lurch forward. "Because that means they saw the Shiny Caterpie go into Cherrygrove City! The only place I'd never look! Now they're worried I'll come across it by accident!"

Will suddenly felt a lot better about a lot of things. He'd be able to help Henry fulfill his father's lifelong dream, show those snobby Bug Catchers up, and retrieve Elm's stolen goods in one fell swoop.

"Saddle up, folks," Will said as he stood, making his way to the bikes. "We're headed to Cherrygrove City."

* * *

**So, for those (two) of you who are familiar with my older work, you'll remember Henry. For those who you who aren't, he was basically just a filler character I put in the beginning of the story. This who scenario with him is to pay homage to my older stories, as well as give Henry a little love. We'll get to see a reworked version of this lesser known OC of mine later on.**

**This is also a slight parody of my own first encounter with a Shiny. It was a Metapod, and I was on my way to Mr. Pokemon's house in Soulsilver. Of course, this was before you were given Pokeballs...yup...**

**Anyway...Pokemon Origins has been announced as a four part special. I can't wait for that! It's gonna be aaaaaawesome! Also, Honedge got an evolution...okay, I know I defended Honedge in the past, but I'm not all that impressed with the evolution...**

**And so that's the Reader Question: What is your opinion on Doublade?**

**Review, and I'll see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: All That Glitters

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**The Shiny Caterpie escaped, and Will was properly introduced to the Bug Catcher, Henry, as well as his struggles. The young boy wove (no pun intended) of how he had set out to capture the Caterpie for his ailing father, who had been striving to do his his entire life before recently coming down with a terminal illness. Overcome with the desire to aid the intrepid young Bug Catcher, Will resolved to aid him in his quest.**

**Will they be successful? **

**Find out now!**

* * *

Silver scowled, ducking under yet another piece of wooden frame. The abandoned warehouse was not the ideal place to be for _any _occasion in his opinion, especially not a supposedly secret meeting spot while he was a wanted man.

Over an hour ago, Cherrygrove City's main roads had closed; no one was to get in or out. Silver had always expected for the Cherrygrove City Police to pull a move like this once they reasoned that he'd be headed here, but they had done so far later than he had expected.

If his associate hadn't been so incompetent, he'd could have been long gone by now. But as her pick of the location showed, she was not very good at the whole "criminal" thing.

Seriously though, an abandoned warehouse is probably the first place that the police would look! And if they didn't, Silver himself would most likely file a complaint on the legitimacy of the town's peacekeeping force.

Silver was mad. Like, really, _really _mad. Neither the fact that he had been outdone by two inept teens nor that he was about to be dressed down for it by a far lesser mind than he was all to pleasing.

Ahead of him, an empty canister of pain lie on its side. Silver wanted desperately to kick it as hard as he could as a means to vent some anger, but considering that he knew his current hiding place wasn't all that inconspicuous, he wouldn't risk any excess noise.

"Silver, darling, so nice of you to join me," cooed a smooth, velvety voice from behind. Sitting up on the rafters was poisonous partner to whom Silver referred to as Bronze.

_Bronze_ was a very fitting alias for the young woman, and for many reasons. First and most obvious being her perfect tan, which her short black dress made strikingly visible on her shapely legs and slender arms.

Second of course being her past: Bronze had been an orphan her entire life, abandoned at infancy. She had survived on the streets, her distasteful appearance making her nearly invisible to passersby, in turn making them easier to steal from.

If only they could see that underfed little street Rattata now. The puckish little thief had become a ravishing little rogue. Her long blonde hair flowed like a golden waterfall down to her tailbone. Lavishly covered in makeup, Bronze's face could charm the scales off a Gyarados. Or so she claimed.

Bronze girlishly puffed on a red and white striped pinwheel. "You've been gone so long that I've been left to my own resources." She twirled the toy in her fingers. "I was tailing this fat-pocketed stooge with a snot-nosed little daughter glued to his hand. I was planning on snatching his wallet, but the girl had been begging him all day for a pinwheel." Bronze giggled. "I decided that no amount of money could buy a good laugh."

"Fantastic. I'm glad to see that you're using your time productively. Now can we get this over with?" Silver said dryly, not in the mood to deal with Bronze's…well, being Bronze. He absolutely loathed her, everything she said, and everything she stood for. And this was coming from another criminal.

"Right to the point: I like that. Fine then," she sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Let's see the merchandise."

Silver reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little red and white capsule that he had gone through oh so much trouble to obtain, and even so had barely even made it out with just the one.

"Chika!" declared Chikorita after emerging from the ball. She stared up at the strange, makeup-clad woman resting daintily on the rafters.

Bronze drummed her fingers on top of her lap for a moment, waiting. After a moment of silence between all three beings, Bronze cleared her throat.

"Ahem. You aren't holding out on me, darling, are you?" Bronze's head stretched from left to right, trying to identify any additional Pokèballs on his person.

"I only managed to get the one…" grumbled Silver, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Eh?" said Bronze, holding a hand flat behind her ear. "Unless I'm going deaf, I think I just heard you mumble something about only having _one_."

Bronze dropped down from the rafters before Silver could respond, landing effortlessly on both feet. Discarding the pinwheel, she swaggered to Silver and smiled down at him, disdainfully.

The foul aroma of all Bronze's combined perfumes and cosmetics punched Silver right in the nostrils, nearly bringing his eyes to water. Bronze's heeled sandals quit their incessant clacking as she stopped dead in front of him, craning her neck down to pour contempt into his person.

"Sweetheart, you know the deal," she cooed, prodding his chest with two fingers and moving them upwards like a pair of legs, "Either we present our client with the complete set, or the deal vanishes before we can. Simple."

"Shut up!" Silver slapped her hand away. "There were…complications. Two brats interrupted when my guard was down. One managed to get his paws on the Totodile, and Cyndaquil got away in the chaos. We're going to have to hunt them down the old fashioned way."

"We?" inquired Bronze, sarcastically.

Silver had anticipated this response. Over the course of the last few years, Silver had met quite a few unfortunate teens like himself. Forced to fend for themselves on the street. If not all completely selfish and backstabbing, they at least appreciated the importance and effect of hard work.

Bronze was fantastically lazy and voracious, expecting Silver to do everything and anything a job entailed. Thus far in their partnership, all Bronze had done was make contact with some sort of "client" that Silver wasn't sure even existed.

Bronze was the exact type of person Siler expected to betray him at the exact wrong time. And Silver was ready for it. If Bronze tried to burn him in a deal, Silver would be ready to consume her with the flames.

"Yes," hissed Silver, "_We_. That 'William Grey' loser probably won't stay in one place now that he has a Pokémon of his own, and even if he does, that Cyndaquil probably won't be in the backyard of Elm's lab waiting for us to pick him up! Two Pokémon, two of us! Works out well, doesn't it?"

Bronze yawned, showing no interest. "I suppose…but we'd best be speedy. With the police on our tail there's no doubt that _they _will soon come as well."

"If _they_ come, _they _will get what they deserve," Silver said with a scowl.

The haughty woman giggled. "Oooh, malice. I like that. Gets things done," purred Bronze.

_You wouldn't know, you indolent tramp_, thought Silver as Bronze stretched and turned away. He mentally vowed that he wouldn't work with her a second longer than he had to, and once this was all over and done with he'd so to it that she got what was coming.

Just as Silver was about to recall Chikorita and take his leave, a clattering cling resonate throughout the empty warehouse walls. It sounded like someone had displaced some sort of metal pot.

Although Bronze was extremely lazy and complacent, Silver had to admit that her senses were superb. Milliseconds before he had even _heard_ the intrusion, Bronze's head had already jerked to attention like a Watchog on sentry duty.

"We have company," Bronze whispered voraciously, shouldering her purse. "What's say we introduce ourselves?"

…

"You're absolutely _sure _at this is where it headed?" asked Will as the trio rounded another corner.

"Yup. Definitely," said Henry with a nod.

Will and co. had arrived in Cherrygrove just an hour before the blockade was scheduled to begin. Upon arrival, Henry had insisted that they start the search for Caterpie immediately, much to Lyra's dismay. The brunette was still quite hung up over missing lunch.

After stopping quickly at a fast food joint to shut Lyra up, Will had responded accordingly to Henry's urgencies and set out right away. Since his only real deadline had been to make it before the lockdown, he was pretty much free until Silver was apprehended and he could return home.

As per his mother's wishes, Will did not plan to go all Rambo on Silver and hunt him down. After helping Henry successfully capture the Shiny Caterpie, Will planned on taking it easy at the Pokémon Center until Silver was apprehended and the stolen goods returned. Who knew? He might even go catch a movie.

And so the gang found themselves hot on Caterpie's trail. At least, that's what Henry claimed.

According to Henry, a very slight yet distinguishable layer of scale dust from Caterpie's body was traceable on the ground, thanks to his Bug-Type savvy and years of fine tuning. And so the wild chase began.

Cherrygrove was not an extraordinarily large city. Places like Goldenrod, Olivine, and even Ecruteak put it right to shame size-wise. Despite this however, Henry's serpentine path down random streets and through winding alleys seemed to effectively double the city in size.

The tiny feet of Quip and Marill could only take so much, especially in an unfamiliar environment such as a city. Will and Lyra had given their Pokémon shoulder rides, and had been at it for so long that their arms were beginning to ache.

Henry had gone full sleuth at this point in the chase: he was stooped over with a magnifying glass and everything. His current getup reminded Will of someone he had seen on TV once. A restaurant owner of something…?

The gang took a turn out of a thin alley, and in Will's opinion, for the worse. The three now found themselves in a more…_questionable_ section of town. Windows broken. Graffiti on walls. Weeds growing through the pavement.

Great. Paradise on Earth.

Every once in a while Will would even receive a chilly stare from a couple of less-than-friendly looking gentlemen, decked out with all sorts of ripped clothing and tattoos.

Perhaps it was harsh to make judgments like that, but it would be a cold day in Orre when Will introduced himself to Ripper and his pals over there.

Luckily, Henry was wrapped up in his investigation, and Lyra was blissfully unaware like always, so it wasn't much of a problem to the more impressionable members of the group. The only thing that kept Will from just cutting and running was the constant sound of police sirens in the distance. Cops were scouring the area for Silver, and if something went wrong they'd only be a shout's distance away.

Henry abruptly dropped to one knee, causing Will to nearly trip over him. The younger boy pinched a bit of dust between his forefinger and his thumb, and then studied it under his microscope.

He pointed ahead. "There. Caterpie should be in there!"

Ahead was something that, at the moment, Will didn't think could exist: somewhere he wanted to go even less.

"Do we _really _have to go in there?" moaned Lyra, holding Marill up to her chest like a protective shield. The place was repulsive enough that even _Lyra _wished not to enter.

Take a rundown warehouse in a bad section of town. Multiply that by ten. Then add the fact that there was a dangerous thief on the loose and Will was a little on edge about that fact that he might jump out from behind the corner any second and strangle Will.

"It's for a good cause," chirped Henry, "A new Bug Pokémon!"

"Whoop-dee-doo…" droned a less-than-thrilled Will, twirling his finger in the air. "Hey, man, this thing had better look freakin' pretty when it evolves into a Butterfree."

Henry sighed, as if Will had just suck a heavenly image into his head. "Yeah…"

"I never really liked Bug-Types," commented Lyra, not knocking on the Type but sharing her opinion. "They evolve too fast. I like to enjoy a Pokémon as they are before they change forever. Isn't that right, Marill?"

"Mare mare!" Lyra giggled and nuzzled noses with her Aqua Mouse.

Will groaned and took a few steps ahead. Lyra had better not be like this for the rest of his j-

_Stay in Cherrygrove! _Will quickly corrected himself. _That's what I meant! Don't wanna be embarrassed or anything…_

"Alright, here we are," Will said just as excitedly as a few moments prior, pushing open the filthy side door into the warehouse, "Casa del Creepy."

The warehouse smelled even worse than it looked. Will wouldn't be surprised if a couple of Koffing or Grimer decided to make their humble abodes. And who knews? With a place as nice as this, radioactive waste might even be nearby. A Poison-Type paradise.

The three intrepid explorers slowly advanced into the unknown territory. All three cast their heads from side to side, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Of course, aside from their very surroundings. Because all of that was pretty suspicious anyway.

Everyone had something to look out for: Henry was afraid that the Caterpie would pop out and get the better of him once again. Will was afraid of Silver, and Lyra was just afraid of the dark in general.

Lyra claimed that she had long since gotten over that fear, but the evidence held up: Lyra still slept with a nightlight and was pretty much gravitated to Will's side whenever it got dark out. Though Will didn't tease her about it. Anymore…

_EEEEEER-KA-CHUNK!_

Shivers crept down the spines of all three homes, as well as the two Pokémon. Will and Henry let out a sigh of relief, realizing that it had just been the door.

Lyra…eh, she wasn't holding up so well. Her knees knocked together uncontrollably, almost audibly clicking. She was tugging at her hair, which was a clear sign of distress in Lyra's case.

_KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK!_

The sound of something dry being scraped continuously together echoed through the room. Lyra let out a nervous whimper and covered her face with Marill.

"Relax…" whispered Will, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Henry scratched his chin. "Hm…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the sound of…" Henry gasped.

Will turned to the source of Henry's astonishment, and his eyes went wide.

Right above the door where the three had entered was a white, silky weaving in a rough square shape. Entrapped in said web was Henry's quarry.

And creeping slowly towards it was a minuscule green arthropod. If not for the bloody crimson fangs and the nasty spike atop its head, Will would've taken it for an adorable little bug.

Well, adorable as insects go.

"Will, do something quick! Before that Spinarak eats Caterpie!" cried Henry, chewing on his fingernails.

"Eat is? How? It's mouth is so small!" Will couldn't see how such a tiny little creature could devour a whole Caterpie, who was proportionally longer and fatter.

"Spinarak will bite Caterpie, injecting it with a poison that will paralyze it as well as turn its insides into a soupy substance that it can then ingest!"

Will had wished Henry chose to omit that part of the trivia. Actually, the whole thing could've been reworded. "It will poison it and then eat it," would've sufficed.

Lyra could've done with another explanation as well. The poor, queasy girl's cheeks turned green, and she stumbled back into a pile of crates. Several boxes crashed to the ground, a few empty paint buckets pouring out and clattering out onto the floor.

"Rak?" The Spinarak had just noticed the intruders. With that amount of noise, who couldn't have.

He had been focused mainly on the prey he had just captured; the first real food he had been presented with in weeks. The Caterpie had been snooping aimlessly around in the warehouse that this particular Spinirak happened to call "home."

While prowling through some crates, the Caterpie had become ensnared in one of the traps Spinarak had set throughout the warehouse. Each trap consisted solely of a thread of string linking it directly to Spinarak's web. Any sings of nearby activity, or perhaps even a captured prisoner, would be detected in the web via vibrations, allowing Spinarak a heads up.

Finally, after weeks of eating scraps and garbage, Spinarak had a real meal to satisfy his tummy. And a Shiny Pokémon, at that. His friends would be so jealous!

That is, if he had any…

But now, Spinarak's feast was being unceremoniously interrupted by three humans for no apparent reason.

Man, it was bad enough that these things already ran the planet. Now they were busting up his supper? He hadn't done anything wrong! Laws of nature, baby!

"Will, quick, now's your chance!" Henry cried frantically. Will nodded and took action.

"Quip, Water Gun, now!" he commanded, pointing at the web.

"Raak!?" chittered the Spinarak. _Wait! Maybe we could work this out! I can always share!_

Too late. Quip leapt off of Will's shoulder and fired his cone of water at the web. It was a direct hit: the thin strings snapped, and both Pokémon fell to the ground, noisily impacting a stack of crates.

Henry panicked. Caterpie was out of sight, and he wasn't about to let it get away again. Besides, that Spinarak had weakened it. Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Will, throw your Pokèball!" ordered Henry as he reached for his own. Before coming, Henry had given Will an empty Pokèball of his own so that if he got a clear shot at Caterpie, he would be able to take it.

"Gotcha!" Will picked out the red and white capsule from his own pocket. Henry was using a completely different device.

For this special event, the Bug-Catcher had brought out his ace in the hole: the Net Ball. There was no way Caterpie was escaping this time!"

"On three!" Both Trainers brought back their arms. "One…two…three!"

Both Pokèballs were sent flying. With two individual clicks, the Net Ball a second before the Pokèball, the bounced off of the wall and landed behind the crates with the two Pokémon.

In the dank environment of the warehouse, it was easy to discern two white flashes that flared up against the black wall. Henry donned and elated grin as two out of sync strings of clicking began.

Will felt his heart rate increase as well. _So this is what it's like to catch a Pokémon…_ It was unlike any excitement he had ever felt. Yes, he had anticipated things before...but never like this. Something in his chest boldly signified this as…meaning something.

_PING!_

_PING!_

Without a second's hesitation, Henry took off for the crates. His short, enthusiastic legs carried him behind the boxes. He skidded to a stop, and then shrieked.

"We did it! We did it!" he cheered merrily as Will and Lyra joined him behind the boxes. Two Pokèballs, one normal and one of the Net classification, sat side by side.

Henry's hand shook like a glass in an earthquake as he reached down to pick up his. After taking a few seconds to accept he had in fact finally done it, he pressed the button in the center. A white flash shot out from the ball and pooled onto the ground, forming a worm with golden scales.

"Piii…" moaned the weakened Caterpie.

"I…did it…" Henry said in disbelief, almost absently. He stared at the Pokèball in complete awe. What his father couldn't do in a lifetime, he had done in a matter of weeks. Henry Jenkins had just made world history…and his father proud.

"Congratulations!" cheered Lyra, squeezing Henry's shoulders.

"Marill mare!" concurred Marill.

Will smiled. He wanted as well to cheer _You did it! _Then he realized he _was _cheering it…to himself.

This feeling was familiar to Will. Not too familiar, mind you. But it had occurred to the boy several times and left a very distinct aftertaste.

He had felt this after he learned how to ride a bike. How to play the flute. Got a hole in one in a game of golf. Got his first A on a test. Earned the friendship of a certain Totodile.

_Accomplishment…_

What bothered him wasn't the fact that he _felt _it, but instead _why_. Just as he began to ponder it… He remembered back. There had been two flashes. Two clicking sequences. Two pings.

Will had captured the Spinirak: his first Pokémon.

"We captured both…" Will mumbled to himself, half confused and half excited, and reached for the Pokèball.

"How fortunate!" chirped Lyra. "Congrats to you too, Will!"

"How fortunate indeed!"

Will looked away from his bounty, and his heart immediately sank. Although she would've been the center of attention in a normal situation, the strikingly beautiful blonde woman stood aside entirely from the scarlet headed rogue standing next to her.

Silver clenched his fists and stared daggers at Will.

The woman observed the palpable tension between both nemeses and giggled. "How cute. Well, it looks like we won't have to divide and conquer after all, eh Silver?"

"Nope," he said, glowering, "In fact, I intend to take him down all by myself…"

* * *

**Yay! Will caught a Pokemon! By accident...but he still did! Hooray!**

**Not sure whether I made this clear or not, but I'm not just making Silve some grumpy thief who shows up every once in a while for no reason just to say that you stink. He's actually going to have something to do with the story. And so will Bronze! Funny story: I almost named her Gold before realizing that name was kinda already taken...but now we have a complete set of the three Olympic metals!**

**Will: Except I'm the main character, not Gold.**

**Quiet, you. Alrighty then: Reader Question time! What was your opinion on Pokemon Chronicles, that special "Season" of episodes from back in the day, and do you want something like that to happen again (aside from The Origin). Personally, I loved Chronicles. It gave us some insight on smaller characters from the anime, told us some cool new stories, and most importantly, gave us a break from Ash. Though back then he wasn't as annoying...but they were still cool!**

**Review, and I'll see ya again for "Will vs. Silver: Round 2!"**


	17. Chapter 16: Will vs Silver! Round II

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will and Co. found themselves in a more questionable district of Cherrygrove City, searching for the Shiny Caterpie in a dingy old warehouse. They found it being prey to a hungry Spinarak, and captured them both before it was too late. As Will and Henry celebrated their victories, however, Silver and his associate Bronze appeared, vengeance on their mind.**

**Who will win the coming fight?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

Will was beginning to wonder if his life was all one big joke to the powers that be, and that Silver was the agent of their will, tasked with carrying out this great celestial practical joke.

Will didn't want a Pokémon? Silver breaks into Elm's lab and forces him to use one. Will doesn't want to go anywhere? Silver obligates Will to travel to Cherrygrove. Will wants to avoid Silver at all costs? Guess who shows up.

"I've been waiting for you," growled Silver. His eyes spoke of a quiet rage: he had calmed considerably from the frustrated thief Will had met the other day.

In truth, Silver had in fact changed in that regard. Whilst slinking through the woods, doing his best to avoid capture, there had been a little reflection going on inside his surprisingly complex mind.

Aside from making up his mind on whether or not to betray Bronze just to be finished with her, Silver had realized that frustration and blind anger would get him nowhere.

For his enemies, it caused them to lose sight of him. And for his father…

Will gulped. "What a coincidence," he responded. The tall Trainer had intended that to be a cool action move style clever retorts, but it came out as almost unsure.

"Oh, isn't this cute!" gushed Bronze, clapping her hands together. "A little rivalry! If you hadn't walked right into our trap, I would've found the chase between you and Silver to be delightfully entertaining!"

"Who are you?" Lyra asked blatantly.

Bronze's elated smile quickly faded. "Wha…excuse me?"

"What's your name?" Lyra rephrased, and then added, "You wear too much makeup."

Now that, kiddies, is where Bronze drew the line. You were skating on thin ice when you pretended not to recognize the goddess like radiance that accentuated from her every feature.

But calling Bronze _excessive_!? That, children, is what they in the thieving business call a "No-no."

"You snotty little brat…" hissed Bronze, eye twitching and veins popping on her neck. "I oughta wring out your little…" Bronze took a deep breath and counted to ten. "You know what, I'm going to _enjoy _plucking the two remaining Pokémon from your corpses."

Henry gulped. "C-corpses?"

"That's right!" came Bronze, winking. "Since we plan on disappearing anyway, why not make you three _disappear _too?"

Will's next breath was caught somewhere hallway up his windpipe, and retreated right back down.

"If you're going to kill them, you'd better be ready and willing to kill me first!" he snarled with a foreign mixture of fear and anger.

"I'm sure we'll manage," chortled Bronze, "Isn't that right, Silver dear?"

Silver showed no emotion and said nothing. Staring at Will, he took out his other Pokèball.

"Sneasel, I choose you…let's make this quick."

Silver had no desire to kill anyone. Heck, he had no desire to work with Bronze…but some things just had to be done whether you want to or not.

Even if it's just making things worse.

While Silver was waging an internal war to calm a stormy sea within, Will was kindling an ever growing flame.

_These punks just threatened to kill you and all your friends! _his instincts called out to him. _Are you going to let them just get away with that!?_

"No, I'm not!" Will roared out loud, face turning red.

"W-who are you talking to?" murmured Henry.

Will ignored him to keep the momentum going. "I'm not gonna lie, Silver! Losing to you kinda sucked!" He grinned and gestured to Quip. "We've gotten better since our last meeting!"

"You haven't trained at all…" said Lyra, cocking an eyebrow. Lyra didn't want to rain on his parade. She was pretty much just confused as to what was happening in general.

"Erm…well…that's not my point!" Will retorted, trying to salvage what courage he had left. In all reality he was pretty freaked out. "My point is that I'm not just going to let you just trample us whenever! In fact, never again! Quip, Water Gun!"

"Diiiile!" Quip launched forward a shot a Water Gun directly at Silver.

Silver's eyes widened a bit. Perhaps Will wasn't as inept as he had thought…circumstance, perhaps?

Nevertheless, Silver fully intended to put him to the test if he wanted to win this battle. Just as the Water Gun would've struck him in the gut, Silver spun to the side, landing on one knee with a palm flat on the ground.

"H-he's so fast!" gasped Henry, chewing on his lip. "I barely even saw him move!"

Will too was a bit distressed by this. If _Silver _could avoid his attacks this easily, how would his Pokémon fare?

Bronze hopped up onto a crate and crossed her legs. It almost made Will angry, how lightly she was taking the fight. To Bronze, dealing with them some kind of menial chore that she couldn't even lower herself to do, much less even watch be done.

Truly, the beauty didn't care. Bronze pulled a pocket mirror out of her purse and began to daintily tend to her eyeliner.

Will's nostrils flared. "Quip, why not help her rinse, eh?"

Quip let out a quack of laughter, and then thoroughly doused Bronze with a Water Gun.

Bronze shrieked, her mirror clattering to the ground. Her beautiful black dress was now completely soiled, hanging soggily from her arms. Makeup of all different colors ran down her face like a popsicle on a hot day.

"Y-you…" A dry, furious growl escaped Bronze's throat. She was shaking, from a combination of both rage and cold, and slowly examined her ruined image.

"Do I have your attention now?" teased Will, cocking his head towards her.

"Oh…I'LL SAY YOU DO!" Her enraged screech made Will shiver. He had acted mostly out of spite, _clearly _not rational thought. Will considered thinking things through next time.

Even Silver paused to watch the fireworks. Visually, he still showed now partiality to anything going on. But on the inside? This was beautiful. If he had stolen Totodile instead of Chikorita, he'd probably have done this himself.

Will watched, petrified, as Bronze slowly drew a black and yellow Pokèball from her purse. Will gulped: it was an Ultra Ball.

Ultra Balls were often used for harder to catch Pokémon. This wouldn't be some lower level Pokémon like Silver's.

Bronze's face contorted in rage, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the ball. "Now, I'll finish what Silver sta-"

_SPLAT!_

Bewildered, Bronze examined her hand. A white, sticky glob had appeared out of nowhere, attaching the Ultra Ball to her hand. She shook it furiously, but it did not come undone.

"Good job, Catty," whispered Henry. The Bug Catcher's face was ashen pale. Catty the Caterpie stood atop the crate before him, looking equally as intimidated.

Bronze seethed for another moment, but then took a deep breath and counted to ten once more. "Silver, could you please kill them now?" she chirped politely.

Silver nodded. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf. Sneasel, Icy Wind."

"Chiii-ka!" Chikorita whipped her leaf in a helicopter motion, bucking and sending three projectiles Quip's way.

"Zuuuuul!" Sneasel leaned back a unleashed a gale of icy wind from his maw.

"Quip, dodge!" ordered Will, reaching his arm out.

Quip jumped just in time to avoid the first leaf, which was precisely when the Icy Wind struck. He crossed his stubby arms in an attempt to block the snow pelting his body, only to have the remaining two projectiles slam into his body. Quip back-flipped into a wooden crate, shattering it.

"Lyra!" Will angrily shouted over his shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"Help me out here!"

"Oh!" she giggled nonchalantly and let Marill down, "I thought you wanted to take them alone?"

Will facepalmed. "I'd appreciate the help!"

"Oh, okay! Marill, Rollout!" cried Lyra. Marill curled up into a spherical shape and shot towards Sneasel. Her rubbery skin made a screeching noise on the hard stone floors.

"Sneasel, intercept with Shadow Claw," ordered Silver, calmly.

Sneasel sneered. His claws gleamed and separated, extending to a meter long and crackling with dark energy. Marill continued to barrel towards him like a locomotive. Once in striking distance, Sneasel raked his shadowy talons across Marill's rubbery body, knocking her out of the ball and onto her back.

"Finish it." Sneasel leapt into the air, claws poised at his side.

"Oh no!" shrieked Lyra, biting her nails. "Marill, Defense Curl!"

Marill's eyes shot open at the sound of her Trainer's voice. Immediately she curled into a sphere, this time remaining stationary. Sneasel's claws glanced off of her, causing the Ice-Type to stumble backwards.

"Now's our chance! Water Gun!" commanded Will.

"Diiiile!" cried Quip, sending a watery drill straight into Sneasel's chest.

"Zuuuul!" Sneasel did several backwards somersaults before coming to a rest on his belly, right at Silver's feet. His arms felt like jelly, and he fell right back down after attempting to get back up.

_Yes! If we keep this up, perhaps we can actually do this… _Will thought. He, Lyra, and there Pokémon were exhausted at this point. And they were winning. Silver must've been having it pretty hard in that case.

He wasn't. Silver simply stared down at Sneasel disappointedly. "You blew it," he said calmly, taking Sneasel's Pokèball out, "We had an advantage and you blew it. Return."

"Zuuul…" _I'm…sorry, boss…_

But it was too late for any apology. Sneasel's form retreated into the Pokèball, which Silver shoved into his pockets along with his hands. He looked now to Chikorita. Eager to impress, she beamed and whipped her leaf, ready for battle.

"It's up to you now," Silver said coolly, "Don't mess this up."

"Ka!" she said with a nod.

"Good. Attack with Razor Leaf and don't stop until they're finished."

Will braced himself. "Get ready!"

"Chiiiii-kachikachikachika!" cried Chikorita, summoning forth a barrage of Razor Leaf.

"Marill, stay in your Defense Curl!" Lyra cried, worried.

The Razor Leaf attacks bounced one by one against Marill's blubber. But sooner than later, Marill's defenses would fail, and Will knew this. The attack was already pushing Marill back with each hit.

"Quip, we have to help Marill!" said Will. Quip nodded. "Use Scratch!"

"Tota-dile!" Quip dashed at his opponent, arms outstretched. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Will's face. This had to work, or else their Zangoose was cooked.

"Chikorita, change targets for a moment," said Silver, unimpressed by Will's attack. It was desperate, awarding Silver the battle in his mind.

Chikorita nodded. Pausing her attack on Marill, Chikorita sent one precise Razor Leaf into Quip's jaw. Quip was lifted off of his feet, landing on his back in a clatter.

"No!" Will's heart sank. Casting aside all rational thought and notion, he ran out towards his injured Pokémon.

"Silver," hissed Bronze, still struggling to free her hand, "Now would be a good time to-"

"I was getting to that," he said, grimly cutting her off. "Chikorita, I want you to attack the human."

"Ka!?" cried Chikorita, bewildered by her current order. She attacked Pokémon, sure, because that was the way things went. But people…

"You heard me, do it now!" demanded Silver. Chikorita lowered her head, begrudgingly nodding.

"Will!" cried Lyra, petrified by fear.

Will didn't hear her. He dropped to his knees and cradled Quip in his arms. The Totodile was just barely conscious.

There was a blur of motion in Lyra's peripheral vision, and a cry of, "Cater!"

Henry was dashing full speed towards Will, just as Chikorita was going into the windup. The Razor Leaf went flying, just as Henry reached Will. He spread his arms and stood as a defensive wall in front of the taller boy.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. _Returning the favor: it's just the right and proper thing to do when someone does something for you. Never forget that. _His father's words rang in his head.

_WHOOP!_

Henry felt a hot wind on his face, and then quickly on the back of his neck. Something slid off of his head.

Gasping, Henry reached quickly up to try and grab his halved sunhat…only to grab the golden ponytail that fell down instead.

Will's eyes went as wide as saucer plates. "Henry-?"

"Freeze!"

Glass shattered , and Will wrapped his arm quickly around Henry's waist and pulled him down to the ground as shards of glass rained on the floor ahead of them.

Pokèballs in hand, three uniformed Officer Jenny's surrounded the makeshift battlefield. Will silently thanked his lucky stars. Looks like the joke had run its course.

Bronze's eyes fluttered from officer to officer. _I do believe this is the part where I skedaddle…_

"Put your hands in the air!" demanded one of the Jennies, "Now!"

"Bronze, what do we do?" hissed Silver out the corner of his mouth. Silver was no fool. He couldn't take three highly trained officers of the police by himself. If he wanted to get out of this, he'd need Bronze's cooperation.

"You don't tell them anything," she responded.

"Wha-"

Suddenly and quite fluidly, Bronze's elbow connected with Silver's forehead. The rouge's eyes rolled up into his skull, and he stumbled back into an open crate filled with Styrofoam packing peanuts.

"Chika!" Chikorita flipped around in an attempt to protect her master. Her face met the toe of Bronze's wedges, slamming her into the exact same crate Silver lie unconscious in.

As she kicked, she used the momentum from the movement to pivot on her other heel, bringing her to face the crate on which her purse rested. With her good hand she reached inside, and quickly produced a familiar looking silver cylinder.

"Stop! Drop it!" cried one of the Officers. But it was too late.

Bronze slammed the capsule onto the ground. Both halves went flying in opposite directions, belching a cloud of green grey smoke that completely enshrouded Bronze.

"After her!" cried another one, knowing full well that their target wouldn't just be waiting around in the cloud for them to arrest once it faded. Her counterparts nodded and took off in opposite directions.

Careful to avoid any shards of glass from the polices' grand entrance, Will sluggishly sat up. Henry's weight was very slight, but Will had been left with the wind knocked out of him after Henry's elbow collided with Will's stomach when Will had made the quick decision to pull him down.

_Him…_

Will had just interpreted Henry's more feminine qualities as just pre-puberty norm: squeaky voice, slight physique, and the likes.

But the ponytail, complete with hair tie keeping it together at the base, was like a missing portion of a puzzle. With it, the picture was clearing and a bit more in perspective.

"Henry," said Will, starting to get up, "I know this may sound odd, but…"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm a girl."

Will was a tad perplexed. What did being female have to do with the equation? Lyra was a girl, and she was a very capable Trainer. The current Champions of Unova and Sinnoh were both girls. Heck, the worldwide peacekeeping force was comprised of eighty percent women! They were just as capable as men in every sense.

"Why did you lie all this time?" Will asked, helping Henry (or possibly, Henrietta) off of the ground.

She sighed. "Once my dad got sick, my brothers got really overprotective of me." She bent over and picked up the ruined sunhat. "And to the other Bug-Catchers, I was just some little girl who wanted to play with the big kids."

"What's being a girl have to do with it?" asked Will, still confused of her logic. "Lyra's a girl, and I don't think any less of her Trainer skills because of it. The majority of the world's police force is women. There have been plenty of female Champions and Gym Leaders and the like. Heck, there was even a girl with those other Bug Catchers!"

Henry frowned. "Yeah, well, Isabelle is different. She's eleven, and another one of the kids, Donny, is her brother. So she had street credit. I was just some little kid, and a girl at that, so they found it easier to pick on me…"

It pained Will that a kid as young as Henry could be mature to the point where these grim theories became too much the norm. She was so young, and life's cruel timetable forced her to grow up to fast with the ailing of her father and her self-proposed task.

"Hey, guys!" Lyra was headed their way, smiling like the whole "confronting the arch-nemesis" thing hadn't even happened. "What's with the long faces?" Her eyes went wide and she bent over. "Whoa! And when did Henry grow a ponytail?"

"Lyra, I-"

Will stopped himself. This wasn't the time for corrections. For repentance, or for anything else of the like.

After such a humiliation back in New Bark Town, the very same ordeal that had started this mess…for the first time since then, Will had bested Silver and fulfilled his quest.

"Guys…" said Will, reawakened. "We won…" He said almost out of disbelief. Then, accepting it, he let out a joyful whoop. "WE WON!"

* * *

**Yes you did, Will. Yes you did...but for how long?**

**For those of you wondering, the Henry twist was indeed inspired by the Pokemon Adventures manga (not gonna spoil what specifically if you haven't read it). **

**Only nine days left until X and Y(except for those stinkin' stores in Italy and Canada that released it early...) Nintendo tries to do something nice by releasing worldwide on the same day, and someone has to blow it!? Ugh...but sooner than that, in only two days is my one year anniversary of coming to the site! Yaay! I've had a lot of fun writing here, and I'll try to do something special like release a chapter of this, as well as an EA chapter. It's been a great year!**

**Which brings me to my Reader Question: Where do you see Pokemon in a year? What changes do you think are to come?**

**A review would be appreciated! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: Victory Road, In A Sense

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will squared off with Silver and his ally, Bronze, who seemed to take a commanding role in the partnership. For a while, the battle seemed to be going well in Will's favor. Of course, until it didn't. Just when all seemed lost, Henry selflessly shielded Will from a Razor Leaf attack. The strike was no fatal, but destroyed Henry's hat, revealing a peculiar feature: a ponytail: Henry was a girl. Just then, the Cherrygrove City Police busted in and surrounded the criminals. Bronze betrayed Silver to distract the police, and then made her exit.**

**Will this be the last they see of Bronze and Silver?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

A night to remember, and a day to recall.

Will and company had returned to the Pokémon Center in triumph. Silver had been defeated. The stolen goods were recovered. Henry had captured his Shiny Caterpie. All was well, so it seemed.

Every main objective was complete, including the little side mission they picked up along the way. Sure, Bronze escaped, but she wasn't Will's problem. The police could take care of that one. After all, he had only come to pick up the stuff once the Jennies had recovered it. At the very least, Will deserved a "Thank-you" in his opinion. Though a medal would've done nicely as well…

Will couldn't return home right away: Chikorita and the stolen Pokèdex, both of which being on Silver's person when he was arrested, were being held as evidence while Silver awaited trial in a juvenile court.

That was okay with Will. He could spend a few days resting in Cherrygrove. Perhaps he could even return home and task his sister with retrieving the stolen goods once they were ready, seeing as she had to come back every day for work. For in a sense, he had gotten the actual job done…

The whole plan was still a bit fuzzy, but for now Will only had one thing in mind: rest. Fighting your nemesis really takes it out of you, ya know. All in all, Will deserve a good night's sleep.

After, of course, he finished his call. The video screen before him displayed a 2-D image of a cord phone, with a constantly expanding and retreating connection bar signifying the call being patched through.

There was a click, and suddenly Professor Elm's face filled the screen. The gaunt professor smiled, rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

"I hope I'm not keeping you up, Professor," Will said with a grin, "Good news just can't wait."

"It's no trouble at all, re-" Elm's eyes widened. He gripped his desk with both hands. "Y-you don't…you mean…already!?"

"Yup. All taken care of," said Will, winking.

"R-remarkable!" stammered the professor.

"Yeah, I thought so myself." Will made a show of stretching. "But seriously, I couldn't have done it without Lyra and Henry. Oh, by the way, Henry is a Bug Catcher we met on the way. She kinda stuck around while we helped her find a Shiny Caterpie."

"A Shiny Caterpie!?"

Professor Elm couldn't believe his ears. Not only did he catch a dangerous thief on the first day of a manhunt he wasn't even supposed to be in, but he also encountered a Shiny Pokémon!?

If anyone who actually _did _aim for all these things to happen found out, they'd probably curse Will for his good luck.

Though Will wouldn't call most of the parts "lucky," per say.

Will nodded. "Yup. Recorded it in my Pokèdex. Look." He held up Spinarak's Pokèball. "I even caught a Pokémon! It's a Spinarak. He's actually a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him! He can even play Minesweeper!"

The Professor chuckled. "Well, I have to say Will, I'm thoroughly impressed," admitted Elm, "You've accomplished more in one day than most Trainers I've sent on their journeys did in three. Which is why I'd like to ask one thing of you…"

"Professor, please-"

"No, no," Elm interrupted, waving his hands, "Hear me out. Your mother and I are still sticking to our policy. No more indoctrination. I just have a request for you."

Will cautiously glanced over his shoulder, as if he felt something creeping up behind him. In a way, he still did…

He sighed. "Proceed…"

"Great! Just north of Cherrygrove, on Route 30, lives a friend and associate of mind. For his great willingness to help in most any of my projects and his legendary love and admiration for all Pokémon, he's earned the nickname Mr. Pokémon."

Will chuckled. "Lemmie guess. This involves Pokémon in some way?"

"How _did _you uncover my secret," Elm jested. "But in all seriousness, Mr. Pokémon is a collector of sorts that occasionally comes across things that I find useful in my research. Recently, he's acquired a piece that I am very interested in. He's offered to share it with me."

"And I am to retrieve this package?" guessed Will.

"That is correct," said Elm. He grinned and added, "When you get back to town, you should speak with Officer Jenny. Your detective skills would be an asset in my opinion."

"I'll stick to being an errand boy," said Will.

Great. People were finally starting to stop bugging him about becoming a Pokémon Trainer and going on a journey. They had better not start with this police nonsense…

"Will, do you have a map application on your Pokègear?" inquired Elm.

Will unclipped the Pokègear from his wrist mount. "Yeah. Why?"

Elm reached off to the side for a pad of paper. "I don't believe I have your number. If you give it to me, we can call each other when the situation demands. I can even set useful waypoints on your map if there's somewhere you need to find or I think you should visit!"

"Uh…thanks, professor," Will said a bit reluctantly. The two exchanged numbers, leading Will to wonder why the professor wanted it for the long term anyway.

"Great! I'll see what I can do." Elm gave Will one last parting smile. "I assume you'll be departing in the morning?"

"I guess…" he huffed, wanting to have been able to stay for at least a few days to relax.

"That sounds great! Have a great night, Will! I'll pass on the good news to your mother."

Will nodded, and the transmission cut.

Stepping away from the video phones, Will rubbed his eyes.

"I swear, it's one thing after another with these people…"

…

Professor Elm signed off of the video call and let out a satisfactory sigh. Mission accomplished.

"Well, there we have it," he said, gathering up a few papers, "Your plan worked."

"Were there any doubts?" Rosaline asked rhetorically, taking another sip of her tea.

The mother was seated in cushioned chair in Elm's office, tired from a long day but now quite invigorated.

At this point, Cassandra and Jaclyn were the only Greys yet to completely knock Elm's socks off this week. Will had made leaps and bounds in his very first day as a Trainer. And not only had Rosaline predicted Will's good news call nearly down to the minute, she had also predicted that Will had been cured of his hodophobia.

Of course, he'd deny that there was any "journey" in the first place and that he was still just Elm's "errand boy." But of Rosaline was correct, and she had already been twice in the past forty eight, that "special package" Will was sent to retrieve wouldn't be seeing New Bark Town for a while yet.

"I can't stress just how much I'm…_impressed_ at your extrasensory," commented the astounded Elm, filing away the papers.

Rosaline shrugged. "A mother's intuition. The thief breaking in and stealing your lab equipment wasn't part of my plan, but I'm nothing if not resourceful."

Two days ago, just before this whole thing had started, Rosaline contacted Elm with her ultimate plan in getting Will to leave town and embark on a journey.

Early that morning was when Elm had become aware of the package Mr. Pokémon had acquired for him. Over lunch that following day, Elm had planned on asking Will to retrieve that package for him, taking a Pokémon as protection.

Rosaline had planned for Will to bond with whatever Pokémon he would have so chosen, and then wished to take the next few steps to Violet City, and then onward to the Silver Conference.

The wheels of fate spun in mysterious ways, but now Will was where Rosaline had hoped he would be by now. And now he had not only one Pokémon but _two _to befriend.

"Can I ask you something, Eugene?" Rosaline whispered softly into her tea.

Elm spun around. "Of course, Rosaline. Anything."

"Your son, Rory…do you plan on letting him embark on a journey?" she asked, staring out into space like she was attempting to see that future as well.

"Of course I am," replied Elm, a bit confused. "It's…a part of growing up."

Rosaline smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if I am being confusing at the moment, Eugene. This has a purpose, I promise you."

"I don't mind at all," he answered, shaking his head. Rosaline had been his friend since college. She was a very smart and capable woman, and didn't just say things for the sake of saying them. "Go on."

"Will you be afraid for Rory's safety when he leaves?" Rosaline continued.

Elm ponded the question. "I…suppose so. I'm a parent. Of course I'll be afraid for him." Elm sat on the corner of his desk and picked up a framed photo of his wife and child at the beach. "But I'll also know that I didn't send him off into the world unprepared. I'll have faith in him."

"Exactly," whispered Rosaline.

Elm blinked. "Huh?" he said confusedly, putting the picture down.

"I have the utmost faith in William. And despite her eccentricities, I know Lyra to be a stalwart ally for Will to have. Plus the fact that he's made one new friend already gives me no doubt that he'll make many more to watch his back along the way."

Rosaline's eyes scrunched shut. "What is it?" asked Elm, leaning forward.

"Like you, I hold the belief that Will is ready," she answered.

"And?"

"And if that's so…then why am I still afraid?"

…

"Hey, Will…do you have a minute?"

Will had just logged off of the video phone and had been heading back to the couches in the Pokémon Center lobby when a slight and edgy voice had called his attention. Standing with all four of her Pokémon at her feet, including the Shiny Caterpie, was Henry.

Although she was a bit older than Cassie, Will could tell that she was about to either ask for something or say something awfully grown up. The way she twisted the hem of her shirt and nibbled on her bottom lip betrayed any surprises.

"I just…I wanted to-"

"You're welcome," Will interrupted, smiling genuinely.

"You just…you just did so much for me!" she professed awkwardly louder, "I don't know how I can repay you…"

Will patted Henry on the shoulder the shoulder in true big brother fashion. Over the years, his chief argument for not having to embark on a journey was that everything and everyone wasn't all hunky-dory all the time. Every random stranger encountered on the road wasn't willing to just lock eyes and battle or help you out whenever you'd so need it.

But Henry being the first traveler Will had really gotten to meet on this adventure was probably a good move on fate's part. Although the little side trip had nearly gotten him killed, the benefits outweighed the hindrances, and Henry's newfound friendship didn't exactly discourage Will from not talking to strangers anymore.

"I'll tell you what you can do," began Will, leading Henry over to the couch. His Pokémon curiously followed. "You take that Caterpie home to your old man and tell him that William Grey gives his regards." Will patted the now on-the-verge-of-tears Henry on the shoulders. "He'll be too proud in his daughter to pass. Just you watch. He'll get better before you know it."

Henry sniffled, and wiped away a tear. "Thank you so much, Will…"

"No problem, Henry," he said, ruffling up her hair like it was Cassie. In a way, she kind of reminded Will of Cassie. And the qualities that Henry had and Cassie didn't, Will hoped Cassie would achieve one day.

A faint smile appeared on Henry's face. "You know…aw, I shouldn't say…"

"Alright, _now _I'm enticed," Will chuckled, leaning forward to stare Henry in the eyes, "Spill it."

"Well…" Henry twiddled her thumbs, "It's my real name…wanna know it?"

"Sure," replied Will, "I mean, if you're comfortable telling me."

"Well…here goes," Henry grumbled reluctantly, "My real name is…it's Alice…" Her face turned cherry red, and she sunk back a bit into the couch.

"You don't say?" Will exclaimed, cocking his head to the side. Telling Will her name must've been like surrendering the last shred of her identity that Will didn't associate with femininity. Must've been hard, but Will thought it was no reason to be embarrassed.

"Yeah…" Henry shook her head rapidly, flinging away the current topic and reentering Bug Catcher Fangirl Mode. Her face brightened and she clenched her fists, excitedly. "You kept that, Spinarak, right?"

"Yup," Will replied with a nod, taking out the Pokèball, "Right here. Gave him a name, too."

"Can I see? Pleeeease!?" Henry dropped to her knees and cupped her fists together.

Will chuckled. "Alright, alright." He flicked his wrist, tossing the ball into the air. White light flooded out, and Spinarak appeared on the table.

"Raak?" he chittered, surveying his surroundings. He nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton when the expectant, wide-eyed form of Henry materialized right before his four eyes.

"Wooow!" swooned Henry as she shuffled around the table, observing every last detail of the uncomfortable Spinarak. "I've never seen a live Spinarak before! They aren't indigenous to the general area where I live! If only I'd known he lived in that warehouse I'd have gone there sooner!"

"Right…" Will agreed, feeling almost as awkward as his new Pokémon did at the moment. "Anyway, I named him Pike. I mean, Spike is a bit cliché, and he does have that pointy thing on his head. So, Pike it was. He liked it!"

"Spina rak!" concurred Pike. Just as he had turned his attention on Will, Henry popped out from behind and prodded his abdomen, causing him to panic and squirt her in the face with String Shot.

"Ooomhf!" Henry stumbled backwards, clawing at the String Shot. Will shot out of his feet to help, and managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

Henry tore the silk off of her face, and instead of vehemence or pain…Will received a widespread grin and sparkling, astounded eyes.

"Wow…" Henry swooned, getting back to her feet. "That String Shot attack was something else…"

Will sweatdropped as he contemplated how catastrophic Henry's fangirlish attitude to foreign beings could be…well, catastrophic. While swooning over the sharpness of an insect's claws or the acidity of its venom, she could end up dead or worse.

What's worse than death, you may ask? Well, after Henry's explanation of how a Spinarak eats its food, Will had a pretty good idea.

"That reminds me…" As soon as Henry was back on her feet again (and even sooner, back admiring Pike) Will removed his Pokèdex from his jacket pocket and scanned his new teammate.

**Spinarak, **declared his Pokèdex AI, **The String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak are world renown for their unwavering patience, most commonly utilized in the process of waiting for prey to happen upon traps fashioned of their own silk. In fact, a popular Kantoan myth tells of a Spinarak teaching a lowly peasant the art of fishing, providing the string and knowledge of patience that the man lacked. In addition to other insects, Spinarak are known to prey upon fish, using their string to dangle from tree branches hanging over rivers and then descending to snatch fish Pokémon up in their jaws, paralyzing them with poison. This Spinarak is male, and estimated three years of age, possesses the ability Insomnia, and can use the moves String Shot, Poison Sting, and Scary Face.**

"Huh," hummed Will, snapping the Pokèdex shut. He looked over to Pike, "Looks like I know a bit more about you, eh?"

"R-raaak…" stuttered Pike, trying to acknowledge his Trainer as well as deal with the creepy bright-eyed tomboy scrutinizing every inch of his being. This kid was really starting to creep him out…how did other Bug-Types deal with this!?

Will sighed and relaxed onto the couch. Feeling fulfilled, and not for the first time that day, he said, "Henry, I know it never works out that way…but after what we went through today, I've found that victory tastes pretty sweet…" He licked his lips and smiled, almost hungrily. "And even though there's gonna be a lot of headache on the road ahead for sure…I hope we can at least have a moment like this every once in a while."

"What a coincidence…" Henry said softly, smirking.

Will sat forward. "Huh?" he asked. Will hadn't quite heard her.

"I said 'what a coincidence'," clarified Henry.

"How so?" asked Will.

Henry smiled as the Shiny Caterpie crawled up onto his her lap. "Hope…that's what I named this Caterpie…"

* * *

**How ironic that this is where the adventure kinda begins. Not officially yet, but still. Will is heading out. And how is this ironic in my opinion.**

**Today marks the one year anniversary of my joining the site. It's been a lot of fun, and writing has since become one of my very favorite pastimes. I'd like to quickly thank those of you who have supported these stories that I've but so much heart into, especially those of you who have been around since the beginning (you know who you are ;). In celebration and as a bit of a "Thank you," I'll be releasing a new chapter of Eterna Academy later today as well. I tend to get discouraged from writing when I rush myself, so I'll be taking my time. Until then, see ya!**

**Oh, wait, how could I forget! Reader Question time! Anniversary Edition! Who is your favorite OC of mine, whether it be from this story or another?**

**Please review! See you for more!**


	19. Chapter 18: Prepare For Trouble

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will, Henry, and Lyra enjoyed a peaceful night in the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center, celebrating their victory. After a brief phone chat with Elm, Will relented to his please and decided to undertake one last mission as Errand Boy: retrieving a package from a man named Mr. Pokemon who lived north of the city. After the call, Will had a brief chat with Henry, who confided her thanks and told Will her her true name, Alice. With that, Will was ready for a good night's sleep and an early start in the morning.**

**Will he get what he bargains for?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

Field Commander Proton was not happy. He was not happy at all.

Ever since his early days as a Rocket Grunt, Proton had poured his heart and soul into his career. Never in anything before that. Only as a Rocket. Team Rocket had given him purpose, and now its resurgence, which had given him so much hope, looked to be destined for the wastebasket as well.

After Team Rocket fell two years ago, all the organization knew was chaos. Police raids on base after base after base. Suppliers and confidants incarcerated. Contact with international Team Rocket cells cut off. It was anarchy for the anarchists.

Mere hours before the beginning of the end, Proton had been promoted to the rank of "Executive," at the time, a second-rate promotion. He had been ready and rearing to impress his superiors and make his name known to the Admins, the highest ranking of the Rockets, under Giovanni of course.

And then came the message; the last known contact with Giovanni since that day. For a brief moment, over all Rocket communications frequencies, every private communicator, and even in text form on screens and the like displayed the message: "It's over. Team Rocket is no more."

Obviously, the Team Rocket doctrine contained nothing on what to do in the event of ubiquitous defeat. So Proton acted on his own intuition as a leader: logically and level-headed.

He had been on assignment to set up supply points in the Sevii Islands. It was a top secret project, making it even easier to escape unnoticed. Gathering up all of the resources he possibly could, Proton fled to await further instructions.

The never came. For two months Proton waited, and not so much as a "Hello" came over the radio.

Proton waited patiently. Days came and went. Many of his men contemplated subversion. They were swiftly shown their place. Proton did not have answers, but he did have faith. Which was pretty much useless for a villainous syndicate. Unless, of course, they were Team Plasma.

But, eventually, Proton's faith and patience was rewarded. He soon came into contact with tree Executives, like him, who had acted on similar convictions. But only three. And seeing no other viable options, the four Executives, now the ruling rank of Team Rocket, resolve to fade underground until Giovanni's empire was rebuilt.

And rebuilt it they did. It was perfect. A _masterpiece _of villainy. All flaws of the old Team Rocket had been amended. Giovanni's perfect machine was now even more so, and it was just waiting for him to take the helm.

Though recently, Team Rocket had picked up some…_strange _acquaintances. Some who the Executives in charge of running the faction were convinces to be a boon to their goals. And Proton was willing to bet that this meeting, along with all the others in the past several _years_, was about them.

Proton rounded a sharp corner in the white metal hallway, coming immediately to a large door. The two Rocket Grunts standing guard, a guy and a girl, saluted and stepped aside. The door whooshed open.

As he entered, Proton could've sworn he saw the girl blush. And if she were to tell any other females of this, she would certainly not be blamed.

Proton was sharp. In every sense of the words, he was sharp. Sharp was the exact degree of his handsomeness, his sleek hairdo (in the literal senses, his nose and hair) and his deadliness. If Proton was an inanimate object, he'd be a sword.

And if it was up to the female staffing of Team Rocket (save for Arianna, of course) to create a tagline for him, it'd probably be something along the lines of "Gorgeous" or "Stud-muffin." Girls simply swooned over him. And if the Team Rocket dogma wasn't strict on sociability, Proton was sure there'd be a whole lot more flirtation on missions.

One of the reason Proton took females on his squads whenever he could: they tended to be a bit more protective of him.

The door whooshed shut behind Proton, leaving him in a simple boardroom with a large, round desk. The Rocket emblem lie emblazoned on the middle. Only two of five chairs were occupied.

On the left was Petrel, a man with a ridiculous purple Mohawk and beard, and an equally ridiculous grin. He was in charge of requisitions and supplying, as well as being Team Rocket resident "Master of Disguise."

On the left was Arianna, an elegant woman with flaming red hair. Proton had to admit that she was _almost _as sharp as him in the female sense of the word. He wasn't into her or anything. Recently, he had found out she was far older than she let on. Proton didn't let her know that though…

Sighing noisily, Proton took his seat. "I already have a good deal on what this is about, so you may just proceed."

"Oh, do you?" chided Arianna, looking up from the ornate glass she held elegantly in between her fingers.

"Most likely." Proton leaned forward indulgently. "The good doctor needs something else, does he not?"

Petrel chuckled. "We have a winner…"

He flinched as Arianna fixed him with a hard stare, and then turned back to her green haired comrade. "Must I remind you, Proton, that ever since his joining us, Team Rocket has only grown in size and aptitude?"

"No, but must _I _remind _you _that his…_experiments _are not our goal. Ever since the Reformation, Team Rocket has had _one _goal in mind," spouted Proton, folding his arms. "Refresh my memory of what that is."

Arianna glared. "Team Rocket was once the greatest criminal empire that the world had ever known," she growled, ignoring the question. "Entire regions quaked in their boots at the thought of drawing our attention. And they were right in doing so." She slammed her fist into her other open palm. "Team Rocket must return to its former glory. The Doctor **(A/N Not the "Doctor" I'm sure you're thinking of) **has offered us a way. Shown us a door. All he asks is our cooperation with his research, and even _that _has benefitted us.

Proton sat back, not budging. This scientist that the other Executives had signed on, _without _his consent he might add, had only caused detours. Stopped up Proton's work. Time and time again was he called out from an important mission for an even more "important mission." Which was running errands for the Doctor.

And Proton was no errand boy, ladies and gentlemen.

What's more, he constantly found himself dealing with that armored triad that the Doctor brought with him; his personal entourage or whatever. They seemed perfectly capable of doing his bidding. Why not send them.

"That reminds me," said Proton, "What was that I heard about our convoy being ambushed."

Arianna seethed. She knew was Proton was getting at: the fact that maybe she was wrong. And she hated when she was wrong, almost as much as she hated when Proton reminded her that she was wrong.

"The convoy carrying the special cargo was indeed ambushed," answered Arianna, "And the attacker was unidentified."

Petrel raised an eyebrow. "_And_?" he instigated.

"And our guards were overrun and defeated. Wrath, who was tasked by the Doctor with protecting the convoy, failed to apprehend her."

Proton nodded satisfactorily. For the past several months, the Doctor had been requesting the capture of rare and unique Pokémon for his mysterious studies. Team Rocket specialized in taking such Pokémon anyway, though usually for profit.

This mission was for a Pichu, which perplexed even Proton. Pichu were a dime a dozen. Why risk stealing one if you could just pluck one from the wild? Especially if your highly drained armored lapdogs can't protect a single truck from a single enemy.

Proton saw no more reason to argue. Puffing, he stood up. "Alright. Where am I headed?"

"Azalea Town," said Arianna, tapping at a keyboard. "You will receive more information from Avarice when you arrive."

"Alright, I'll-ugh…" Proton lowered his head at the sound of the name. Avarice…by far his least favorite of the three. Wrath was tolerable. Pride was irksome. But Avarice was just downright annoying.

"Have fun," chortled Petrel. Proton made a rude gesture on his way to the door.

Chuckling, Petrel met the unamused gaze of Arianna. He shrugged.

"What?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Precisely, two nights from now?" Arianna asked condescendingly.

"Nope," chided Petrel, pleased with himself. "It's all under control…"

Arianna sighed, holding her forehead in one hand. "Not preparing for the Violet City heist, you fool! The Pichu! Who is to retrieve the Pichu!"

Proton stopped just one step away from the door, smiling. He hated it when Arianna was mad; she was always acting so high-and-mighty when something went wrong. Just because of her standing in the old Team Rocket didn't make her queen.

But like he was saying, Proton hated it when Arianna was mad. At _him_. On the other hand, watching her rail on other people was quite fun.

He chuckled to himself, leaning up against the door. _Especially Petrel…_

"Send _him_," shouted Petrel, pointing to Proton, who raised his hands in mock defense.

"Oh, I'd be absolutely _delighted _to do so!" He stopped, tapping his chin. "Oh wait, that's right! I have a mission! Guess I'll have to have a rain check on that one!"

"W-well, what about the Doctor's hounds?" stammered Petrel. "Send them!"

"Avarice is going with me," retorted Proton, "And we've heard nothing about Pride or Wrath. And if that's the case, than that probably means the Doctor has something planned for them."

Petrel's face was turning red. For such a little man, he possessed such a big ego. Only on some remedial tasks did he forget that it was his job to _do _the remedial tasks left to the Executives.

"Well then, send Lieutenant Jace! It was her responsibility!"

"Imprisoned," Arianna answered stoically, taking a sip of her blood red beverage. "We have yet to expend the resources for her escape. Perhaps we won't."

Petrel slammed his fist on the table. "Well, I refuse to go on such a pathetic mission! I am a Rocket Executive, dadgummit!"

"Relax," teased Proton, "We're still running down the list. We haven't gotten to you yet."

Petrel fumed, giving Proton sufficient pleasure. Arianna rolled her eyes. _Such children…_

In the midst of his rage, just as he was about to give Proton a furious tongue lashing, something popped right into his mind, relaxing him. Smiling, Petrel sat back down.

"How about that sister of yours, Proton?" inquired Petrel. Proton's face immediately turned red. "She and her boyfriend are perty cute together, wouldn't ya'll say? They've been just so eager to do something…"

Proton groaned, holding his head in his hands. Those two screw-ups saw joining the criminal syndicate as some sort of game. His sister had come just because she very childishly threatened to rat him out if he didn't let her join, and her dorky boyfriend had tagged along.

And to make matters even worse, they adopted the aliases of Neutron and Electron (respectively) to go along with Proton's shtick. Thus completely and utterly embarrassing him in his every endeavor.

He couldn't discharge them himself: Neutron threatened to reveal all she knew about Team Rocket if he did. And locking them away somewhere would only serve as punishment to whoever he tasked with guarding them. Proton's only hope was that another Executive would fire them, not sparking a coup.

The idea crept into Proton's head, and made itself cozy under Proton's care. He grinned wolfishly, rubbing his hands together. "As a matter of fact, I'm sure they'd _love _to do it."

* * *

**What are Team Rocket's plans? Who is "The Doctor"? If the armored man from earlier was the one called "Wrath," then who are Avarice and Pride? And exactly are Neutron and Electron? Yeesh, a lot of people you guy's have yet to meet...stay tuned to find out!**

**You can count on one hand how many days are left until X and Y! Can't wait! **

**Which leads to the Reader Question: What is your favorite Gen 6 Pokemon so far? And officially revealed Pokemon only! No leaks, please! I'm trying to stay off of spoilers!**

**Review, and I'll see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: Up a Route Without a Plan

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**A secret meeting between the leaders of the resurgent Team Rocket syndicate took place. Among the issues discussed between the Executives Proton, Petrel, and Arianna, was the disappearance of a Pichu being transported to a Team Rocket base. Eager to see them fail, Proton suggested the deployment of his irritating sister and her boyfriend, code-named Neutron and Electron. After accepting the proposal, Proton left, albeit disgruntled, on an assignment to Azalea Town to retrieve something of value to a Team Rocket member known solely as "The Doctor, accompanied by one of The Doctor's minions, known as Avarice.**

**What does this "Doctor" want?**

**What do Proton's and his sibling's seperate missions entail?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

Back when he had been absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent against going on a journey, Will had always imagined himself leaving Cherrygrove in a horrible, grumpy mood after being forced to or tricked into it by his mother.

Now that he was actually well on his own way, Will couldn't help but enjoy the whole experience. The gentle breeze blowing through the grass and the trees, tickling his face. The sun bathing his skin in warmth. An overwhelming sense of, above all else, freedom.

Will's sneakers scraped against the dirt path as he and Lyra made their way up Route 30 to Mr. Pokémon's cottage. Eager to stretch their legs after several consecutive hours of bike riding, Will and Lyra walked alongside their instead of riding them.

Once at the house, Will planned to retrieve the professor's package, part ways with Lyra and then head on home, plain and simple.

Will knew how hard it would be to say goodbye. For the both of them. There would be tears on Lyra's part, most likely some begging as well. Will would have to console Lyra and convince her they'd meet again, perhaps once Will fully committed to a journey.

But not now. Will didn't feel ready after the whole Silver debacle. Perhaps after Jackie left for college he'd consider heading out. Heck, in the meantime, he could even get a part-time job of his own to help bring in a little extra cash to support his sister's schooling. Who knows what he could do with two Pokémon of his own? The possibilities were endless!

Will would leave when Will was ready. And that was that.

For now, the only thing he let weight on his mind was the trip to Mr. Pokémon's place, and even that accumulated mass was light as a feather. It was a pleasant little errand, plain and simple.

The agreeable weather had the same effect on Lyra as it did on Will, perpetuated by her generally carefree nature. Smile broadened, Lyra skipped merrily down the dirt trail without a care in the world, adventure on her mind.

"She looks so happy, doesn't she?" asked Will, consulting the Spinarak on his shoulder.

"Rak," concurred Pike. The female did seem particularly joyful. According to his Trainer, Pike had learned that Lyra was always this way. Best to get used to it.

"What do you think? About a journey, I mean." Will looked again to Pike, awaiting his answer.

Pike shrugged all six legs. "Rak. Spinarak…" He was unsure. Pike had never had any firsthand experience with Trainers, besides Will and his friends of course, and did not have too many details on what exactly a journey was. Though he had heard along the grapevine that theses humans, referred to as Trainers, captured and trained Pokémon in hopes of fame and glory in battle.

Pike was a lover, not a fighter; he wasn't specifically violent. But a journey could be fun. Will seemed like a decent Trainer, and Quip had been a fair companion as well. Currently, the Totodile trudged happily alongside his Trainer, no objections whatsoever.

Lyra stopped suddenly, allowing Will to catch up with her at the leisurely pace he kept. She squealed and pointed ahead. "Look!" she shouted.

Up ahead was a bend in the path, branching off to the east. Not Will's desired route, as further north, up a hill that deviated from the path was a small, cozy little cottage with a thatched roof and a homey brick exterior. Small rings of grey smoke puffed leisurely upward from the cobblestone chimney.

"That must be Mr. Pokémon's house," observed Will, looking down to Quip. The Totodile returned a wide, toothy grin. "You ready, pal?"

"Toda!"

Will started forward. "Alright then, let's-"

"Race you!" shouted Lyra, shoving Will back and taking off, sprinting to cover the several yards before even the hill. Will, Quip and Pike watched calmly for a moment.

"Alright, I know you guys don't have money, but who bet's she runs out of steam halfway up the hill?" Will asked his Pokémon, rubbing his eyes in an exhausted manner.

"Raak," Pike chittered cheekily. _I'll take some of that action._

Quip cocked his head to the side. "Toda dile?" _What's a bet?_

Pondering for a moment, Quip failed to noticed his Trainer starting slowly in the direction of the hill. Startled at the lack of a human next to him, Quip took off in pursuit.

…

"Heh…heh…heh…" Hands on her knees, Lyra panted. "I…beat you…better luck…next time…noob…" Lyra plucked a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead and tucked it back behind her ear.

Will shook his head amusedly and made his way to the front door. "Let's hope she doesn't pass out from dehydration on the way to Violet City," he said to Pike, knocking.

Will waited patiently for a moment, but there came no response or sound of inhabitance from the inside. He for a moment considered the possibility that no one was home, but then remembered the smoke puffing from the chimney.

No one in their right minds would leave a fire in the chimney and leave, right?

Will scratched his chin thoughtfully. _Well…Elm _did _say that Mr. Pokémon was a bit eccentric…let's just hope he didn't mean "would-risk-burning-a-house-down" eccentric._

From behind the door came a muffled sentence, and then the clip-clop of shoes on a wooden floor. The ornate doorknob clicked, and the door began to slowly swing open.

"Hello, Mr. Pokémon," Will greeted in anticipation for his host, "I-"

The person who opened the door was not his host. Now, Will had never seen Mr. Pokémon before, but he, like everyone else in the world who didn't live under a rock, was quite familiar with Professor Samuel G. Oak.

Will's jaw dropped. He was dumbfounded on his current situation. Some people spent years, even their entire lives vying to meet the prestigious Pokémon Professor.

And Will had just happened to meet him by accident.

Oak was a tall man of around sixty, shorter than Elm and Will, but still fairly tall. Atop his head was greying brown hair ringed with lighter stripes of greyish white. Even outside of his lab, he was dressed for success: green polo shirt tucked into his brown slacks, and covered with his trademarked lab coat. Brilliance sparkled in his stormy blue eyes as he smiled at Will.

"Aha! You must be William Grey, of New Bark Town if I am correct," he greeted, holding the door open wide, "We've been expecting you! Come in, come in!"

Still wonderstruck by the sensation before him, Will could only nod absently and proceed forward. One of Oak's beefy hands caught Will's chest, stopping him dead. The boy's face went from wowed to confused and slightly miffed as to why he had been stopped.

Oak wagged a finger. "Ah-ah-ah! Ladies first!" He gestured Lyra inside. She feigned a curtsy and accepted Oak's courtesy, sticking her tongue out at Will before disappearing into the door.

Removing his hand, Oak winked and moved away from the door as to let Will, Quip, and Pike inside. Will proceeded silently inwards, closing the door behind him.

Cozy remained a fitting description for the inside of the house, just as it had for the out. The houses' furnishings weren't all too impressive: a simple wooden table surrounded by four chairs. A standard kitchen. A sofa and other assorted furnishings finely crafted from wood.

What really stood out where the decorations. When Elm said that Mr. Pokémon was a collector, he hadn't been kidding. Every available shelf and counter space was taken up by Pokémon memorabilia. And not just cheap knickknacks: priceless looking artifacts and doodads of no particular order.

And even if Will hadn't seen the outside of the house, he most likely would not have deduced from the inside that the infrastructure was made entirely out of photos, or so it seemed from the sheer amount coating the wall. Each depicted a staunch little man with a bushy white moustache posing ecstatically with people and Pokémon alike. Within the frames, the man stood alongside such famous people as the striking Elesa and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, to rare Pokémon from the mystifying Volcarona, the enigmatic Drifloon, and a great many more, some that Will didn't even recognize.

Oak noticed Will admiring Mr. Pokémon's house décor and stood next to him, arms crossed. "Harold certainly gets around, doesn't he?"

Will nodded, still looking at the pictures. "Yeah. It's times like these that you realize how big the world truly is…"

"Oh?" said Oak, cocking an eyebrow. "What other times do you refer to?"

Will shrugged. "Well-"

"Ohoho!" exclaimed a jolly new voice. Will and Oak both turned to their right, as Mr. Pokémon emerged from the door leading down into his cellar. He looked exactly like he did in the pictures, only in some he didn't wear the black porkpie hat and matching pinstriped suit like he did now. "I was unaware that our guests had arrived! Do make yourselves comfortable! Would anyone care for some tea? I just set some on the kettle!"

"I would love some, thank you," Will said politely, nodding. After fifteen years living with Rosaline Grey, master of the homegrown produce, you tend to appreciate things like fresh salad and tea made from herbs, not that pre-packaged powder garbage they sell in the stores. Will remembered several occasions where Jackie found herself at the raw end of a lecture when she brought some spares home from work…

Lyra made a face: she wasn't a big fan of tea. "Do you have any juice?" she asked, folding her hands.

"Oho! Of course, my dear!" boomed Mr. Pokémon, zipping over to the small kitchenette at the extreme left of the house. "Would you prefer orange or apple?"

"Apple, please," Lyra said sweetly.

"Please, please, make yourselves comfortable!" urged Mr. Pokémon as he busied himself, skillfully pouring for cups of tea with one hand while reaching into the refrigerator beside him and removing a pitcher of apple juice with the other.

Lyra, Will, and Oak took a seat. Will noticed that Oak was looking at him: not staring exactly, but he seemed loosely fixated on the boy, an expectant grin on his face.

_No! _Will thought, going into a panic. He tried to hide his emotions on the outside. _It can't possibly be! Mom can't have gotten to him too! How far will she go!? Who's next to try and convince me? President Shepard!?_

"Harold, William seemed to be rather interested in your decorations," said Oak, folding his hands. "Perhaps he had some questions?"

"Ask away, my boy!" offered Mr. Pokémon.

Will stared down at his hands, which were palm-down on the table. He didn't know what form of bait this was, but that was still no excuse to be rude. He was a guest in Mr. Pokémon's house, after all, and one did not simply act like a Tepig in front of the world's most famous scientist.

"Well…aside from wondering who or what a few things were, I was just curious as to why you're the same age in all of those pictures as you are now." Will twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Don't you have any older photos? I mean, sorry if I'm being rude, but-"

"Ohohoho! Not at all, my boy!" Mr. Pokémon bumped the refrigerator door shut with his hip. Placing Lyra's glass of juice atop a tray, which contained four steaming teacups, he waddled over to the table, and slid the tray down his arm without spilling a drop.

"Harold gets around a lot," explained Oak, adding a spoonful of sugar to his tea. "He has so many keepsakes preserved in picture form, in fact, that his basement is mostly filled with them! He has to constantly cycle out the old photos with the new!"

Mr. Pokémon chuckled. "That is the truth, dear children. I am a bit of a packrat when it comes to my memories."

Will added a drop of honey into his own tea. As he stirred, he inquired, "May I ask one more question?"

"Ask away, my lad," said Mr. Pokémon.

"It's nothing really important. I was just…your wording. 'keepsakes preserved in picture form'…what exactly does that mean?"

Mr. Pokémon finished his sip, and then placed his teacup on the table. "A very good question, by boy. Although I am a collector of rare and valuable Pokémon related memorabilia, artifacts, and well, sometimes Pokémon themselves, I never keep them for long." He shook his head. "No, I pass them on to friends and those who can do some good with what scrounge up in my adventures. For what is the point of a keepsake, dear William?"

"To…keep it, I suppose," Will answered, shyly. Will was wary of questions like these: in his earlier schooling days, Will had been a bit of a class clown. Teachers would often catch him off guards with vague or trick questions just to embarrass him and show him up.

Needless to say, Will had attained a certain wariness of them.

But, Mr. Pokémon gave the literal answer Will had been taught to fear. "Of course, my boy! Right on the nose! Keepsakes are for keeping, and nothing more. Well, other than to remember something special; a memory associated with the thing.

"So, like I do when I wish to remember a person or a Pokémon or a place, I take a picture of the object, to remember it. Then, I pass it on to someone who can actually put it to good use," said Mr. Pokémon, chuckling and taking another sip of his tea.

"That's really cool of you to do, Mr. P," said Lyra.

He waved his hand. "Oh, think nothing of it," he chuckled modestly

Will nodded and cleared his throat. "I don't want to be rude, Mr. Pokémon, but if we could get that package Professor Elm sent us so we could get going, that'd be great," he said discreetly, rubbing his arm. "I'd kinda like to get back to Cherrygrove by nightfall."

"Well, why didn't you say so, my boy?" cried Mr. Pokémon, hopping to his feet. His chair scraped against the wooden floor. He disappeared down a back hallway, having started off so fast that Will could've sworn a Mr. Pokémon shaped cloud of dust had been left behind.

Will looked to Oak and awkwardly smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Oak simply nodded, assuming Will knew exactly what he meant, and took another sip from his tea.

For the record, Will _did _know what he meant.

The sound of feet clomping against the timber floors heralded the return of Mr. Pokémon, who giddily plopped a covered cylinder on the table. The teacups rattled.

"Voila!" he exclaimed, removing the tarp. Will and Lyra scooted closer to get a better look.

Inside the thing glass case appeared to be…

"An egg?" inquired Lyra, slowly reaching out to touch the glass. "It-yowch!"

Mr. Pokémon had produced a white glove from out of oblivion, and discrepantly stuffed it back into his shirt pocket after smacking the back of Lyra's hand with it. Lyra recoiled her hand, grumbling.

Will stretched his neck even further. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before…" Back in school, Will remembered a particularly difficult quiz in his biology class. He and his class had been given a chart containing every type of egg laid by every Pokémon native to Johto, and tasked with memorizing them all.

This egg was most certainly not on that list. Will would've remembered it, too: his memory wasn't as good as his cousin's was, but he had aced the quiz. And that milky white egg with blue and red triangles had _not_ been on it.

"Where did you get it?" asked Lyra, trying to strike up more conversation. Not intentionally, but Will had hoped they could wrap this up and get going. He bit his lip and began drumming his fingers on the table, wanting desperately to leave and make good time without being rude.

"I'm glad you asked!"

Nope. Just…no, not happening!

"Listen, it's been great, and I appreciate your hospitality, but we really should be going." Will smiled at his hosts, and then shot Lyra a cold stare. "Right, Lyra?"

She sighed. "Okay…" she submited, bowing her head.

"Are you sure you wouldn't care to stay?" offered Mr. Pokémon, scratching his head. "I've heard that the weather is to get quite nippy out later on."

Will nodded. "We'll manage."

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Thunder roared in the sky, shaking the house. The sounds of thousands of tiny rain droplets simultaneously diving from the heavens and falling to the Earth began instantly, like someone had pushed a button.

Sighing, Will fell back into his seat.

* * *

**Will: Well, I'd love to stay, but I should go.**

**Arceus: NOPE! *summons thunderstorm***

**Our hero is not having the best of luck. What will transpire during his night at Mr. Pokemon's house? Find out next time!**

**In other news, it's just a little thing, no biggie...X AND Y HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN RELEASED! WHOOPIE! I got my copy of Y Version this morning, and I'm thoroughly enjoying it so far. The graphics and the presentation are just...AAAAAAAAAAAHH! So fantastic! I've only just gotten to Lumiose City, but so far it's just been like a dream for a veteran Pokemon fan like myself. It's just a huge step forward for the franchise!**

**And by far the biggest and most impacted feature introduce in the new games...YOUR MOM HAS A PLACE TO SLEEP! THEY OFFICIALLY THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING!**

**In all seriousness, it's a great game (so far, at least) and if you planned not to pick it up, I strongly suggest that you do.**

**Leading me to my Reader Question on this fine day: What Pokemon will/did you start with? I picked Chespin, since it's kinda a tradition now for me to begin with the Grass-Type starter in the first game of a new generation. Plus, while Froakie and his evolutions are pretty cool, I prefer Chespin and the Fennekin line kinda let me down. I named my Chespin Arathorn. You know, play on words for "Aragorn" from Lord of the Rings, plus he has thorns...? Yeah, I'm just gonna move on...**

**Plus, Arathorn is a real character in LoTR, so...whatever! I'd love a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Oak's Offer

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will and Lyra arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house and met a very special guest of his: Professor Samuel Oak. While Lyra was very glad to stay, and Oak and Mr. Pokemon were very glad to have them, Will was restless, and desired to leave. Though his plans came crashing to the ground with the coming of a rainstorm. **

**What will happen during Will's extended stay at Mr. Pokemon's home?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

Despite the many gallons and gallons of water crashing down on the roof above him, Will found his throat to still be bone dry.

Night had long since fallen on that day in autumn; it was well past midnight. When Will had left New Bark Town, he knew, he just _knew _he was missing something. Even though he and his sister had taken the most scrupulous care in organizing his inventory, the sense of something missing had still faintly nagged at him the whole way here.

It had been an umbrella.

So, unless Will desired a thorough soaking (which he did not) he was stuck at Mr. Pokémon's house. Pretty much all of Mr. Pokémon's decorations, even those that didn't look too interesting at first glance, had some kind of interesting tales behind the acquisition.

These included, but were not limited to, a gem from the crown of the first Queen of Almia, a tire from the world's very first automobile, and even the prehistoric skeleton of a lizard Pokémon Will had never seen nor heard of. Heck, _Mr. Pokémon _didn't even know what it was. But it was still pretty cool.

Though some stories…? Not very interesting at all. Many a time, the climax of an object's backstory came at the very, _very _end of the entire story that Mr. Pokémon _insisted _on recounting. Will swore that he fell asleep for a few minutes when Mr. Pokémon had started telling the story of how he went to an art museum in Hearthome City, describing every painting and his every reaction along the way, eventually getting to the part where he bought a solid gold statuette of Arceus in the gift shop for only fifteen dollars.

Much to Will's surprise, the esteemed Professor Oak hadn't said much throughout the entire experience. Every once in a while he'd add something or correct Mr. Pokémon when he got a detail wrong, but other than that, nothing came from the Kantoan. No talk of scientific findings, and not even a single line of poetry. Mr. Pokémon and Lyra had done most of the talking.

Throughout the main body of the day, where all they had done was talk, Oak had simply…observed. What he had observed, Will was unsure.

Anyhow, back to the present. The rainstorm currently raging outside didn't subside for even a second, obligating Mr. Pokémon to invite Will, Lyra and their Pokémon to stay for lunch, then dinner, and even for the night. Will had graciously accepted his invitation, feeling a tad awkward about the whole thing, but not too much so. Elm had spoken so highly of Mr. Pokémon, and Professor Oak was, well, Professor Oak.

Mr. Pokémon obviously had a great deal of guests cycling through his home: the small house had three bedrooms, one master and two guest. Being the gentleman, Will offered to sleep on the couch, allowing Lyra and Oak, who had offered Will his own lodgings, to sleep in beds.

It wasn't all that bad, but Will now found himself suffering from a deadly thirst. He shuffled clumsily towards the sink, eyes glazed over with exhaustion. Every now and again he'd bump into some furniture, but that didn't quite faze Thirsty Zombie Will in his quest for sustenance.

Finally, he reached the sink. Will opened the cupboard above him and pulled out a glass. He filled it to the brim, and just as he was titling it back to send it down the hatch, the kitchen light's flicked on. Will whirled around, spilling a few drops onto his shirt.

"Having trouble sleeping?" inquired Oak, in his flannel pajamas and slippers.

The surprise had sent Will's drink down the wrong pipe. He coughed, and pounded his chest with a fist. "Well, I'm wide awake now…" he croaked.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," apologized Oak.

Will placed the glass on the counter. "Nah, it's alright. To be fair, I _was _stumbling around someone else's house in the middle of the night."

"I suppose that is true," Oak chuckled. Slowly, he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Please, sit."

Will looked to the table, and then to Oak, then to the table, and then to Oak again. Slowly, almost cautiously, he sat down.

The last time he had been invited to sit down, it lead to an eight our smorgasbord of miscellaneous stories from Mr. Pokémon's recent past. Keywords: "recent" and "eight hours." That guy could write a history book about all the stuff he did just last July!

Oak rested his chin on his folded hands, leaning forward. "William, may I have a refresher on your standpoint on a Pokémon Journey.

_Here we go again. _Will had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm going to lay it out plan and simple: my honest opinion."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," agreed Oak, nodding.

"Ever since my dad left…the prospect scared me. It scared me that I'd scare them. My family, that is." Will felt a pit opening up in his stomach. Bad memories being dug back to the surface when such care had been taken to bury them deep down. "Dad had just left…I didn't want it to seem like I was leaving too. Plus, I'm not even going to pretend I wasn't hurt. I was devastated. I had to go to therapy for two years."

Will looked around Oak and into the living room, where Quip and Pike peacefully slumbered. Pike dangled from the ceiling on the thread, not unlike a piñata. Quip snored on the foot of Will's bed, the couch.

"Then I met these guys, and it all changed," Will admitted. "I guess up until a few days ago, I had just been putting it off. Almost…using my past feelings, the ones I had gotten over and some that I still hadn't, as an excuse. I was procrastinating. Somewhere deep down, though…I knew I'd leave eventually."

Oak nodded. "I understand completely."

"I'm not sure you do," said Will, eyes lighting up. "Professor, my family is everything to me. They're all I've got and I'm all they've got. We don't turn our backs on one another. Ever. And right now, Jackie needs more attention than I do. She's stuck in a dead-end job trying to earn her way into college, and I'm trying to pitch in any way I can while still helping to raise my baby sister. I can't juggle a journey with all that on my plate, Professor. I'll openly admit that I'd like to go on a journey someday…" Will sighed, almost defeated. "But not today."

Oak was moved: surely and truly, he had been touched. For years, every single Trainer who came his way to get a starter Pokémon and a Pokèdex had done so only for adventure and a shot at fame and glory. Especially since Red defeated Team Rocket.

Will was only considering the journey, and he was doing to only for his family. Oak could only _wish _he knew so much about a caring family. As a child, he had come from a relatively broken home, with no siblings and parents who left him at an early age. After marriage, his children had gone down separate paths, and his grandchildren as well.

They loved each other, but not to the close-knit degree of the Greys. There was no doubt in Oak's mind that Will would do absolutely anything for his mother and sisters. But Oak felt it his duty to make sure that Will didn't jumble his "priories" into a roadblock for living his life.

"Now, William," began Oak, trying this out slowly so that Will didn't immediately reject what he was saying, "I'm sure you've heard how much money Trainers make nowadays."

"I'm not sure I have," replied Will, leaning back in his chair.

Oak shared a private grin. _Perfect_. "Well, tournaments aside, the number is easily over five figures." He leaned in real business-like. "Enough to, oh, maybe pay for a young adult's college tuition?"

"And tournaments _included_?"

"A small fortune. Not enough to live off of, but not enough to laugh at, either," explained Oak, hoping the prospect of money would get Will going. "William, you could pay for your sister's college tuition, grad school, and further enterprises. You could pay any bill your poor, overworked mother has yet to expend."

Will had to admit that he was a bit intrigued at first, but there was a rather undesirable part of him that took over after that. Will was almost accustomed to seeing the dark side of a deal, rather than relishing in the light.

"Yes, but that's only the _good _Trainers," sighed Will. "What if I'm not good."

"Then work for me," offered Oak.

"Huh?" Will was confused. "But I'm not qualified to work in a lab."

Oak shrugged. "Go out into the field. All I ask is that you collect data on your Pokèdex for me. Be my, what did you call it? 'Errand boy?' I do deals with people like Mr. Pokémon on a daily basis. I could use a good hand in the field, William. I'd pay, and you'd still be able to train Pokémon and collect revenue there. So, there's that as well."

Outside, the downpour was beginning to ebb. Rain coming in sheets reduced to only a heavy shower, and then a slight drizzle. Slowly, the storm was fading.

Will felt cornered. He'd have to be an absolute fool to pass up these deals. Large sums of money which he could use to benefit the family, Oak's backing, benefiting the scientific community, and finally getting to go on his journey.

"Professor…that's a great offer…" Will bit his lip. "And…and I accept."

"I'm glad you did," said Oak.

Will held up a finger. "_But_…not just yet." Will held his head in his hands, having a slight difficulty coming to terms with what he had just said. "I want to get back to New Bark Town. Give Elm his stuff back. Spend a little more time with my family and consult them. Get used to being a Trainer."

"Again, I understand," Oak replied. He could hardly contain the accomplishment he felt in changing the boy's life. Probably and hopefully forever. "In the meantime…could I see you Pokèdex?"

"Uh…sure?" Will got up from his seat, retrieved the device from his bag, and sat back down. Oak popped it open and began fiddling around with it.

At first, Will felt a tad uncomfortable with someone else messing around with his cutting-edge piece of machinery.

Then he remembered that Oak had _invented _the thing, and decided to let it be.

"Ah!" exclaimed Oak. "I see you've identified quite a few Pokémon since your starting out. Thirteen, to be exact. A more than decent amount for a starting Trainer.

"Yeah, about that…"chuckled Will, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh?"

"See, I fiddled around with Lyra's Pokèdex so that any data _she _obtains automatically gets transmitted to mine as well," explained Will, illustrating his tinkering with his hands.

He hadn't seen the move as underhanded: it was for science, after all. On his own, Will had only scanned about three Pokémon. Along with the ones Lyra had scanned thus far, including Quip and Silver's Chikorita, Will had received data on some local Pokémon Lyra had tested the device out on before even showing him, such as Pidgey, Rattata, Sentret, and a few others.

Oak laughed. Oh, what fun it would be to have this young man onboard

"William, I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but my father always had a saying," Oak cleared his throat. "He said 'Always hire a lazy man to get a job done. He'll find the easiest way!'"

"Hey, your old man was right," admitted Will, reclining in his chair leisurely.

Oak nodded, and continued tinkering. "And on the subject of tampering with Pokèdexes, I implore you not to tell Eugene about me doing this."

"Why not?"

"Well…Eugene was a student of mine once," explained Oak. "We became very good friends…but he never liked it when I tampered with his things. Inventions, research papers, anything. We have a good debate every now and again. Some are planned, others…happen." Oak smiled, remembering the good times. "But he won't like it if he finds out what I did."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Oak snapped the Pokèdex shut and slid it across the table to Will. "I have unlocked your National Pokèdex feature. Eugene should know better, restricting the potential of someone with talent like yours." Oak winked.

Holding the Pokèdex in his hand, Will finally allowed everything to sink in. In his hands he held one of only a few near-unique devices…

No, completely unique. He'd make it his own. Set it apart from the rest. One day, it would tell _his _stories to the next generation. Of his battles and his adventures. This Pokèdex would be the one and only chronicle of the Adventure of William Grey!

Maybe he'd write it all down someday.

He was the steward of this device. The newest of Professor Samuel Oak's young protégés. He was William Grey: Errand Boy!

Oak sighed, standing up. "Well, I think I'll call it a night. Goodnight, William. Sleep well."

"Yeah, uh…you too." Will was far too wrapped up in thought to even made cognitive reason to anything else going on.

Soon, William Henry Grey would begin his own Pokémon Journey. Look out, world! Here comes the Errand Boy!

…

Oak returned down the hallway to where his guest room was, stopping at Lyra's though. Not in a creepy way, either: Lyra hung out of the doorframe eagerly in her red pajamas, polka dotted with little Buneary heads.

"Did he go for it?" she whispered excitedly, fingers gripping the doorframe. Oak sighed and shook his head.

"Well…" she tapped her chin, "Don't blame yourself, Professor. He's a very stubborn boy…" Lyra thought for a moment, and then grinned mischievously. Sorting through the daylong conversation about Mr. Pokémon's journeys, Lyra picked out a bit of useful, very _exploitable_ information.

And with that she devised a very _egg-celent _plan.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's Lyra up to? And how will it interfere with Will's plans(again). Find out next time!**

**Haven't got much news to share, really. I'm on the seventh Gym in Pokemon X and Y. I've been busy with, well, whatever life has to throw at me. And I won't even get to relax that much this weekend...whatever though! Glad the week is over and glad to be writing for you guys again!**

**Reader Question for this fine update is: What Pokemon do you think should be captured between Will and Lyra? I've got a pretty good idea of what their respective teams will be, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. Who knows, I might even change them a little based on your suggestions!**

**If you'd care to, please drop a review! This story just broke 100! Yay!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Adventure Takes Flight!

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will had a little midnight chat with Professor Oak on the pros and cons of a Pokemon Journey. It didn't take too much prodding for Will to finally be honest that he planned on one day going, but not until he returned Elm's stolen property to New Bark, and helped send his sister off to college. Oak respected his decision, and before the exchange ended, unlocked the full potential of Will's Pokedex for his full utility of the device. Both returned to bed, though Oak was stopped by Lyra on the way, who was "hatching" a plan.**

**What tricks does Lyra have up her sleeves?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

"Once again, thank you very much for your hospitality," said Will, zipping up his backpack. It was morning now at the, uh…Mr. Pokémon household. The brutal storm had passed and left behind a bright, shining day. A perfect sky to walk under as Will made the journey back home with Quip and Pike.

Will had woken up that morning expecting a very emotional and very difficult goodbye from Lyra. Instead, he found his eccentric companion gone by the time he dragged himself out of bed. Perhaps it would be better that way, not having to pry her of him, like he was sure he'd have had to.

Though it hurt just as much.

Sighing, Will shouldered his backpack and looked down to the two Pokémon at his feet. "You two ready to go?" he asked.

"Dile!" exclaimed Quip.

"Rak!" answered Pike.

Will nodded, taking both as a yes. He then looked to the two elderly figures at the other end of the table. Taking a few steps closer, he offered his hand.

"You're very welcome," said a smiling Mr. Pokémon, shaking Will's hand. "And you seem to be very good at this, what did you call it? 'Errand boy' business. Perhaps we could work together again in the future."

"I wouldn't doubt the possibility," admitted Will. And he seriously meant it. Who knows? Maybe "Errand Boy" could really be his thing one day.

Will then looked to Oak. The Professor stood proudly as Will then offered his hand to him, beaming. Though the tips of his smile quivered, like he knew something Will didn't know.

He nodded. "Professor."

"Good luck on your journey…home! Your journey home!" Oak smiled sheepishly and shook Will's hand. Will cautiously recoiled it.

"Uh-huh…well, anyway, I'm serious about what I said. I'll take up your offer, just not in the very near future."

"That's very fine," replied Oak, "Tell Professor Elm that I said hello! And, eh, don't forget to _not _tell him about my updating of your Pokèdex."

"I'll try," chuckled Will, turning back to his Pokémon. "Alright, let's see…" He began counting off fingers. "I've got you guys, all my supplies, Pokègear, Pokèdex…that about covers it. All that's left is the e-"

Will turned to where he had left the egg when he went to sleep: right in the center of the table. And it was gone. Not even the case; that was still there. Will froze, the very same expression on his face as before he had noticed.

His eye twitched once. His face was still frozen. Mr. Pokémon and Professor Oak exchanged worried glances. A tiny trickle of blood dripped from Will's right nostril. Casually, he wiped it away.

Will sighed blissfully. And then he yelled:

"LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

Snickering to herself, Lyra glanced at the egg she had poached (pun intended) from right under her friend's nose. That'd certainly set him after her. And so the cycle of Will being sucked right back into his journey would continue.

_If only my grades back in school had been based on how clever I was_, thought Lyra, thinking of what might've been if her antics had gotten her As.

"LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lyra swerved, taken off guard by the ground shaking roar that slammed into her from behind. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Mr. Pokémon's house was miles behind! How could Will's furious roar carry over such a distance.

Gulping, Lyra started off again, her legs pumping like pistons. Marill quivered on her head: she too knew what approached.

Over the years, Lyra had seen will mad. She had seen Will really mad. She had even seen him mega-mad. But this…this was a theoretical concept Lyra had seen only once: when she had accidentally replaced the file on his computer containing his final term paper with her Christmas wish list: Extra Super Ultra Uber Mega-Mad Will.

And things did not end well when Will was Extra Super Ultra Uber Mega-Mad.

…

Back in New Bark Town, Rosaline hummed a happy little tune to herself as she watered her favorite rose bush in the front yard. She put down the watering can and reached back for a small blossom she planned on planting next to it, when all of a sudden-

"LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA"

The great scream echoed through the air. A flock of Pidgey noisily took off from a nearby tree. Rosaline fumbled and dropped the plant.

"Well, I guess all is going well…" she huffed, shakily.

…

"Good work, Pidgey!"

"Purr, purr!"

The brown bird landed on the teel-haired teenage boy's outstretched arm. Though his Pokémon but on a tough face, the Trainer was sure that his partner's wings ached after the maneuver they had just performed.

This Trainer had a very important battle coming up. One that, in his opinion, his life depended on. And he wasn't about to take it lightly.

He stroked his Pidgey. "Alright, friend. Would you like to try one more time before we go home?"

"Purrge!" garbled Pidgey, stretching his wings. The Trainer nodded, just as an ear-piercing rumble rolled over the horizon.

"LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pidgey cawed nervously, fluttering his wings. The Trainer quickly turned to the direction of the scream, his dark blue eyes scanning the forest at the foot of the hill.

"C'mon," he said, determinedly, "Let's go check this out!"

"Purr!"

…

"Cha! Pichapichapicha!"

Through the thick brush dashed a desperate Pichu. Over bushes, under roots, atop branches. She had been running for hours and she wasn't about to stop.

After being rescued by a mysterious human a few days ago, Pichu had been completely lost, with no sense of direction on how to return home to her family. And so, she took a wild guess and acted on it, seeing as staying in one place would've been a grave error: it had become apparent that the locals weren't quite friendly.

Since she had been raised in captivity, the Pichu knew not of what berries and roots were edible and which ones weren't. From the wild Pokémon that she occasionally chatted with, she knew that some were delicious and nutritious, and that some were also deadly.

And so throughout the course of her entire journey home, Pichu did not touch a single berry or fruit. Some looked incredibly succulent and delectable, but those had been exactly the ones she had been taught to avoid by her Trainers.

Now, on top of having no hope of finding her way home, Pichu was starving. That is, of course, when Pichu found the golden ambrosia that saved her life: honey.

Thought she hadn't gotten the memo that said honey was private property to and angry swarm of Beedrill.

Since dawn that morning she had been chased all throughout the forest, and her pursuers were not letting up.

Pichu didn't stand and fight: her power wouldn't hold a candle to just _one _Beedrill. And there were at least fifteen pursuing her. And so she ran.

Her tiny, compact figure made it easy to navigate the brush, but she was beginning to slip up. Make mistakes. Soon she would fall, and the Beedrill would swarm her.

"LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pichu shrieked and grabbed her sensitive ears. The scream had erupted from nowhere, and though she didn't know what a "Lyra" was (though it sounded kinda familiar…) she knew one thing: a delay for her meant a delay for them.

Nope. After shaking off the initial jolt, Pichu was shocked to see that Beedrill still going strong. Their wings must've been blocking out the unwanted natural stereo.

Not wasting a second, Pichu took off again. But the Beedrill weren't going to have that. The foremost Poison Bee hissed and thrust his right needle forward. Three purple barbs shot out, dripping with poison.

Pichu managed to dodge the first two. The third, however, struck her right in the leg.

"Cha!" Pichu went limp mid leap, tumbling to the ground most unceremoniously. Ironically, she rolled right out of the brush and onto a dirt path, where she would've been able to escape out in the open.

The swarm exploded out from behind her, surrounding the injured Pichu. One, however, flew upwards and prepared a final strike.

Pichu closed her eyes in preparation for the end. Then, another scream. This one gentler and more close by.

"Marill, Water Gun!"

…

Will's legs pumped furiously, propelling his bicycle forward. Quip, still in helmet form, had to cling ever tighter to keep from falling off. Will was pedaling with a purpose and a vengeance.

Teeth gritted, the boy seethed at what his so-called friend had done. _How could she possibly do that!? _he hissed to himself, wind whipping at his face. _Let's not forget this isn't even my property! What, is she trying to make me look bad!?_

Bike skidding against the dirt, Will skillfully rounded another corner and kept pedaling. His nostrils flared. There, dead ahead, was Lyra. Her bike was propped up against its kickstand, and she was kneeling on the ground.

Will lowered his head and powered forward. _When I get there, I'm gonna…_

His body had raced faster than his mind. Will bore down upon her, only ten yards away, and bellowed "LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Chu?" A tiny yellow head poked out from in front of Lyra. Lyra too turned around, just as Pichu's face contorted in anger. It went without saying that Pichu did not appreciate bullies, and this guy didn't look too much like a friend.

"PI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An arc of electricity shot out from the tiny mouse, zapping the human and Totodile that approached.

The two fell in a heap, electricity nipping at their every nerve. Lyra gasped. She seized her new friend in her arms.

"No! Bad Pichu!" scolded Lyra, poking Pichu's chest. "We don't shock Will! I mean, with electricity that is!"

Groaning, Will got up slowly to his feet. The electric shock hadn't been fatal, but every muscle in his body immediately ached. He had a pounding headache, and his mouth tasted oddly of copper.

Quip hadn't fared well either. The poor guy had suffered a direct hit from a super-effective attack, and didn't look too far from fainting.

Just as he was about to give Lyra a thorough tongue lashing now on _multiple _subjects, he noticed the smoldering pile of metal and rubber that was once his bike. The Thundershock had not been kind to metal, that's for sure.

"My…my bike!" Will's nostrils flared as he spun on his heels, jabbing an accusing finger at Lyra. "What is wrong with you!? You ruin my bike, you steal something that isn't mine, I…I just wanna go home, okay!?"

Needless to say, Will was not very sociable at the moment.

Lyra looked down at her knees, deflated. "I'm sorry…I just…I didn't wanna go all alone…and I'm sorry about Pichu breaking your bike, too. She was just trying to protect me, I…I'm sorry…"

"_Sorry_ doesn't fix my bike!" roared Will, his face cherry red. "Lyra, I'm sick and tired of you and everyone else trying to play Arceus with my life! I'm not ready for a journey! Why can't you people just get that through your thick skulls!?" Will took a deep breath. "_I-JUST-WANT-TO-GO-HOME!_ Is that too much to a-"

Will's eyes flicked back and forth. He was just now noticing the yellow and blocked striped bodies that littered the ground, occasionally moaning or twitching. Wordlessly, Will pointed to one, looked back at Lyra, then to it, and then to Lyra again. "I-Is that-?"

Lyra nodded, just as an ensemble of humming ripped through the forest. Yes, those were definitely Beedrill. They were definitely unconscious. And there were definitely more on the way.

Nervously, Will bit his lip. Quip was out of the equation. Marill looked winded, probably from dispatching all of the Beedrill. Pichu didn't look too hot itself, and although a Kakuna didn't need to reach a ludicrously high level to evolve into Beedrill, Will didn't hold out any hope that newly captured Pike could handle more than one of those things.

"We have to get out of here," whimpered Lyra, "Pichu is hurt!"

Will snarled spitefully. "Well, if that little rodent didn't torch my bike, we could both go. But-"

Too late to even finish the thought. Out of the woods came the Beedrill, their collective wing beating roaring together like the engine of a destroyer. They encircled the small party, awaiting the order to strike.

Will couldn't even keep track of one: there were so many and they were moving so fast. He clenched his fists. Was this really how it ended? Struck down by unbeatable odds that he could've avoided entirely if everyone wasn't so insistent on sending him off?

Part of him hoped that those responsible would lose sleep over this. Out of spite, he oped those who sent him on this path felt guilty.

And another opened a great pit of sadness and fear, wishing that he would have enough time for just one call home to tell his mom how much he loved her before it all ended.

That was it. He was going to do it, too. He was going to reach for his Pokègear, hit mom's speed dial button, and say goodbye as the Beedrill swarmed. It was the noble thing to do. It was the only thing he _could _do.

Resigning his fate, he prepared to make the move. The final move.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!"

"Giaaaaaw!"

Will, Lyra, Pichu, Marill, and every single Beedrill looked to the right as a massive gale struck them. The Beedrill were all blown back, having no traction in the air. Will covered his face with both arms and felt himself slowly sliding back. Quip clung to his leg. Lyra shrieked and hugged Pichu and Marill to her chest.

"Sbee!" Just as the great wind ceased and all the Beedrill slammed into the ground, one managed to land upright on its feet and leap right back at Will, needle pointed at the back of his head. Will began to turn around, but it would've been too late.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

A small pile of brown feathers slammed into the Beedrill, sending it back to squirm in the dirt like the rest. The tiny bird fluttered next to Will, shaking its feathers clean. Will was in awe at how such a small creature could pack such a punch, when all of a sudden a larger bird flew overhead. It blurred out the sun for a moment, casting a shadow over its figure. Will took out his Pokèdex to identify the caster of the shadow.

**Pidgeotto, **it declared, **The Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto's vision is so sharp, it is said that a single Pidgeotto can see the dew atop a blade of grass from one thousand feet or more in the air. In fact, the first binoculars were derived from studying the dilations of Pidgeotto eyes in reaction to light. The only thing sharper than a Pidgeotto's eyesight is its talons, which can shear through even the toughest of trees to reach prey. This Pidgeotto is male, an estimated ten years of age, possesses the ability Keen Eye, and can use the moves Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack and Roost.**

The bird soared back to where the commotion had all began: at the opposite end of the path. There stood a boy of about Will's age, arm outstretched. Pidgeotto landed gently on the black and red armguard covering the Trainer's right forearm. He had a matching one on his left.

This Trainer was almost Will's height, possessing cyan colored hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue gi that gave his slightly muscled arms room to breath, with a white belt, and a short and thin blue and white wool jacket over that. On his legs were white socks, and he wore strapped sandals on his feet.

"Wow, that was…awesome," commented Will, too wonderstruck to remember how furious he had been only a minute ago. "I-"

The Trainer held up a hand. "There will be plenty of time for conversation later," he said calmly, jerking his head towards Pichu. The poor thing was already fading fast: it must've been poisoned by the Beedrill that Lyra had defeated, causing the subsequent chase.

Will nodded. "Right, uh…right!" Either his emotions were just in a complete jumble at the moment, or that electric shock had done more than just give him a little buzz. Words fell out of Will's mouth like marbles as he dashed over to Lyra, helping her up.

The blue headed Trainer motioned for them to follow. Pidgeotto took off from his arm. "Come. The Pokémon Center is right at the edge of the city."

"Wait! Can we at least know who we have to thank?" Lyra asked impulsively.

"Very well…" resigned the newcomer. "My name is Falkner Valerio. The to-be Gym Leader of Violet City…" He frowned. "Well…at least, I _was_…"

* * *

**Don't make Will Extra Super Ultra Uber Mega-Mad. Things don't end happily when Will is Extra Super Ultra Uber Mega-Mad.**

**And it looks like he wont be headed home anytime soon! He's been dragged, yet again, to another city, and by Falkner no less! But what does he mean by he "was" supposed to be the next Gym Leader? Find out next time!**

**And yes, I ****_had _****to have Pichu destroy Will's bike. Just had to...**

**I managed to catch some of the XY anime premier yesterday, and it gave me SOOO much hope for the anime to come! Serena reminds me a lot of Dawn from the beginning of the DP anime. Ah, good memories...**

**Anywho, Reader Question: What countries/cities/places do you want to see mirrored in the Pokemon World? We've since seen (many) regons of Japan, New York (state) imagined as Unova, most recently France imagined as Kalos, and perhaps a couple more I'm forgetting. But what places do you think would be cool in a Pokemon region? I think I city based off of London would be pretty cool, what with all it has to offer.**

**But what do you think? Gimmie a little feedback in a review, and I'll see ya around!**


	23. Chapter 22: Violet City At Last!

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Furious that she stole his Egg in a pathetic attempt to draw him further away from home, Will caught up to Lyra on the road to Violet City. Though thanks to an injured Pichu destroying his bike and a swarm of angry Beedrill, plans changed ones again. Will quickly submitted to the overwhelming odds, and just as death seemed imminent, the two were saved by a Flying-Type Trainer by the name of Falkner Valerio, claiming to be the one-time successor to the Violet City Gym.**

**What does to newcomer have to say? Will Pichu be alright?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

Will jogged ahead a bit, trying to catch up to Falkner. He had a few important questions that needed answering before he could just trust this guy out of nowhere. "Wait, did you say that you _were _supposed to be the Gym Leader?" inquired Will. "Why aren't you anymore?"

Falkner bowed his head, sighing. "I'd…rather not talk about it right now." He turned around, determination flaring in his eyes. "What's important now is getting your Pichu to the Pokémon Center. By the looks of it, she isn't doing too well."

There was truly in his words, and Lyra knew it. In Lyra's caring arms, Pichu was growing warmer by the second; clear signs of a fever. Her breath was becoming labored, as was Lyra's.

"Y-you can help her, right?" stammered Lyra. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Falkner shook his head once again.

"I'm no doctor," he admitted, stopping. "But what I _can _do is fly your Pichu ahead, to the Pokémon Center. Once there, I'll check her in and wait for you. Does that sound good?"

Unsure, Lyra looked down at the fading electric mouse in her arms. After what had just happened, she had grown strangely bonded to the little creature. An immense paternal feeling swept over her, making her nearly refuse the help.

She looked up, and seeing Falkner reach out his arms, relented. Slowly and begrudgingly, she handed Pichu over.

"You did the right thing," Will mumbled into her ear, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Plus, we'll see Pichu real soon. Okay?"

Lyra nodded, still frowning. Will could tell the decision had been hard on her. What a surprise…halfway down the road to Violet City and all the more mature. If that was the case, Will was left only to wonderwhat an entire journey would do for her.

Falkner stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, causing Pidgeotto to heel before him. Falkner hopped onto the larger Bird Pokémon, with Pidgey landing on his shoulder.

"Come find me at the Pokémon Center once you reach town," he called back to them, "It's right on the edge of the city territory. You can't miss it!"

With that, he took off, leaving Will and Lyra behind.

"C'mon, Lyra," said Will, turning around, "Let's hop on our…let's start walking," he said, remembering what had just happened. Well, that was one year's worth of allowance he wouldn't be getting back…

…

Will and Lyra reached Violet City around lunchtime, though not-surprisingly, Lyra had no appetite. Instead, her only hunger was her desire to locate the city's Pokémon Center ASAP. And as Falkner had promised, it was easy to locate and right on the edge of the city. An intelligent foresight on the par of whoever put it there, considering most Trainers heading this way were more likely than not just starting out.

Although he had been to Violet City several times before, Will always found himself amazed at the difference between his own town and this city. The architecture of both had many similarities, being of native Johto influence, unlike Cherrygrove. That being said, Violet City was smaller than Cherrygrove, yet still had a certain cultural charm that Cherrygrove did not.

Violet City was the Kantoan Empire's third colony in the Johto region, after Cherrygrove and New Bark, and their first cooperative meeting with the Johtoan natives.

Since the two peoples were about on par with each other in terms of advancement, there weren't that many cultural gaps to bridge. The Kantoans settled down around the general area where Will stood now, which had a more modern and Kantoan influence. Over the years it became known as the East District.

On the west side was, well, the West District. This area had more Johtoan influence; even today the best Johto cuisine was found on this side. But in their architecture as well, this fact was put on display.

Also on this side were the Ruins of Alph, in which the natives had confided something almost evangelical. Even back in the days when first contact had been made, all those hundreds of years ago, whoever had actually _built _the ruins had been long gone.

During the Johto Civil War, both districts were immediately drawn into the conflict and warred. With Kanto's backing, the East District prevailed, assimilating the west in less than a week of fighting. Though later on, just as they did all over the region, the natives and the rebels joined forces and kicked their oppressors out, winning an absolute victory in Violet City.

Will found Violet City's culture and history quite enriching, and was quite tempted to do his own exploring. Perhaps visit a few museums and the like. But, he had a Lyra to satisfy and an egg to deliver. So perhaps another day.

The door to the Pokémon Center whooshed open, and Lyra dashed inside. She frantically shoved aside a few Trainers who were in her way and stopped clumsily at the front desk.

"P-pichu!" she stammered, surprising the pink haired attendant. Violet City's resident Nurse Joy smiled and looked down at the sticky note she had left for herself about an hour earlier.

"Ah, you must be Lyra," observed the medic, "Falkner told me about you. If you'd like, I could show you to Pichu."

Lyra nodded rampantly. Nurse Joy walked out from behind the counter and motioned for Lyra to follow. "Come along now." Nurse Joy tapped a code into a door beside the check-in station, and the two vanished inside.

"She really does care about that Pichu…" Will mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Quip nodded, and then tugged at Will's pant leg, pointing ahead. There, leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, was Falkner.

Will made his way over, and noticed the rhythmic breathing of the blue-haired Trainer as he got closer. Falkner was asleep.

"Uh…hello?" Will said unsurely, leaning in close. He waved a hand in front of the other boy's face. "Falkner?"

"Nuh…? Wha!" Falkner's eyes fluttered open, startling both boys. Falkner rubbed his eyes groggily. "Sorry, I…I must've dozed off. I arrived about an hour ago and-"

Will nodded. "Lyra just went in. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem," replied Falkner. His eyes drooped once again. "Sorry if I seem uninterested or anything. It's just that I've been working so hard with my Pokémon lately, I…I haven't had much time for sleep, per say."

"No biggie," Will said understandingly. He jerked his thumb back at a couple of couches. "Hey, you wanna sit down? I've gotta check Quip in for a few scratches and bruises, but once I'm done we can talk or whatever."

Falkner nodded. "Sounds good."

Will and Falkner parted ways for a moment, Will heading towards the counter and Falkner to the couches. Will gave Quip, his Pokèball, and his name to the attendant at the counter, as well as Pike just in case he needed a quick checking up, though he held onto the Egg. Better to keep that close. He then went back to the couches, sitting parallel from Falkner.

"So…if it's not intruding or anything…what about that Gym Leader stuff?" inquired Will, folding his hands. He had leaned the Egg in the crease between cushions next to him, where if it tipped, it would either be up against Will's leg or into the safety of a pillow.

Falkner shrugged. "I don't mind talking about it. It was just that the time and place weren't right before." Falkner sighed, preparing to go into some more delicate territory. "My father used to be the Gym Leader of Violet City. Just a few weeks ago…he passed away."

"I'm so sorry," offered Will, truly feeling what Falkner felt. Although his father wasn't dead, the hole in his family was just as if he _had _died. Dad was gone forever.

"That's okay," said Falkner. "I've since moved on. That's what the monks say is best."

"Monks?" True, Falkner was kinda dressed like a ninja and stuff, but he had no idea there were actual monks in the equation. Much less in Violet City.

Falkner nodded. "I've been training with the monks of Sprout Tower. Though there is only so much that they can teach me, and so much more I need to learn myself. My time with them ended a few weeks ago. Just about when it happened…"

"Wait, you said something about training for an important battle before, right?"

"Yes," he clarified, "For leadership of the Violet City Gym."

Will was a bit confused. He had always been told that the Pokémon League created a standardized test for all potential candidates to take, after of course a strict regimen of requirements. Only after this would a Trainer be allowed to become a Gym Leader. Will professed this confusion to Falkner, who explained.

"I did take a test," answered Falkner, "And passed with, no pun intended, flying colors. But another candidate took the test too, and scored exactly the same amount of points as I did."

"Is that even possible?" questioned a befuddled Will. "Did they, like, cheat or something?"

Falkner shook his head. "No, that would've been impossible. We took the test on the very same day, each of us in our home cities. He was hallway across the world, in Hoenn. Cheating would've been impossible, unless he had someone dictating answers based on my own."

"Why not just retest?" suggested Will.

"This is where things get complicated. With any system, there are always flaws, concerns and gridlocks. This case gained the spotlight of the Johto League Council, even forcing an emergency meeting. The _flaws_ were the fact that they could not do anything due to the _concerns_ of other Gym Leaders complaining about not being able to retake the test when the found out their own scores, as well as past candidates complaining about not being able to retake the test themselves. Thus, creating the gridlock.

"After weeks of grueling debate, the Chairman himself came up with an answer: there would be a battle, presided over by the entire Council, that would ultimately decide the new Gym Leader."

"That sounds so silly," Will commented. He appreciated intricate rules when they helped, but sometimes they were just too excessive and got in the way. There should just be a clear-cut rule for each scenario, and that's that.

"They take their regulations very seriously," said Falkner with a shrug. "I've hear that there will be an entire team of referees at this match, all having been drilled day in and day out about what kinds of calls they should be expecting to make."

Will chuckled. "Well, good luck, Falkner. I hope you win."

"Thank you, very much, Will. Good luck to you on your own journey."

"Oh, no, you don't understand!" Will declared, waving his hands. He explained the entire story, starting with him being woken up by a Sunkern with a biting problem, to chasing Silver, all the way to here. His lips were quite dry by the time he finished.

"That is certainly the little adventure you've had so far," chuckled Falkner.

"You have no idea…" groaned Will.

"I apologize, though. I was under the impression that you had come for the tournament." Will sat up, intrigued.

"Tournament?'

"Yes, said Falkner, explaining. "Recently, the Don George Battle Club Association bought up some realty all across Johto, and are retrofitting the old buildings into Battle Clubs. To celebrate the installation of the Battle Clubs, a tournament is being held in a couple of days, the grand prize being ten thousand dollars.

If this had been a cartoon, Will imagined two dollar signs would have appeared in place of his pupils, with a loud _KA-CHING! _accompanying them. Ten thousand was almost the precise amount Jackie was aiming for to pay for her college tuition. Perhaps even a little more.

"When did you say this tournament was?" Will inquired ravenously, suddenly intrigued.

"In a two days," Falkner replied calmly, though taken aback a bit by Will's sudden ravenousness. "That should give you plenty of time to train and prepare."

_This sounds great! _Will thought triumphantly. _I'll be the hero of New Bark Town! I can return home not only with Elm's stolen Pokèdex, but also Chikorita, the egg, and all the money my sister needs for college! Maybe even a little extra to buy mom that expensive orchid she's been talking about…_

"It's been great, Falkner," said Will, standing. "Good luck with your battle."

Falkner smiled. "And you with yours, William."

The two Trainers parted ways, Falkner headed home for a good night's rest, and Will headed to the counter of the Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could I please have a League Registration Form?"

* * *

**Uh, oh...is Will finally caving!? Could this be the beginning of Will's Journey!? Stay tuned to find out what he intends to do, who Falkner's opponent is, and what Team Rocket as been up to, and more importantly, Silver...**

**I'm almost finished with X and Y! Just have two more Elite Four members to face, and then onto the Champion!**

**Okay, so finally, Reader Question! Who is your favorite Starter out of all 18 (hope I counted right) and why? **

**Just look at my avatar. I don't even need to explain. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Make It Double

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Following Falkner, Will and Lyra arrived in Violet City to tend to a wounded Pichu. Lyra hurried on ahead to check on her new friend while Will had a little chat with Falkner, who detailed his upcoming battle for leadership of the Violet City Gym. He also told Will of an upcoming Battle Club tournament with a hefty prize sum. Will, intrigued, bid Falkner farewell and good luck and went on his own way to sign up for a Trainer's license.**

**Will he be victorious in the tournament? And will he finally depart on a journey once and for all?**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

He had never been a big fan of hospitals, so when Will left the homey and friendly-feeling lobby of the Pokémon Center to find Lyra, he was unnerved to say the least; taken a bit out of his element.

It was about nine thirty at night, and since the use of cellular phones while in the hospital area was discouraged, Will was unable to contact Lyra. There was an increased influx of Trainers seeking care for their wounded Pokémon, most likely from a training regimen in perpetration for the tournament. In a wise attempt to avoid the crowded cafeteria and general hustle and bustle in the center, Will picked something up for his and Lyra's supper.

Of course, after he got a few things done. Filling out the League Registration Form, which took quite a while, required a parent or guardian's consent. Luckily for Will it could be done digitally, but that certainly did not save him from any proud gushing from Rosaline, along with a little embarrassing gloating from his mother.

He clarified that he was not going out for the Johto League, only for the Clubspolosion Tournament, as it was being called. After that he'd return home with his bounties. Rosaline went as far as to consider driving down to watch the tournament with Cassie, and Jaclyn might even take a few days off to come as well.

After that, Will had called Professor Elm to ask if it was okay if he didn't head home right away. His response was:

"That's great, William! I'm glad you've expanded your horizons a bit!"

Will rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ehehe…thanks." He cleared his throat. "So, I shouldn't be back any later than four days from now. You'll have your stuff back lickedy-split!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! In fact, I think it'd be good for the egg to be with an actual Pokémon Trainer, wouldn't you?"

Nodding warily, Will had a bit of a sweatdrop. _Great, they're _still _going on about this stuff…joy…_

"Erm, well, I'd better bring Lyra her food before it gets cold," Will said, eager to end the conversation. "Even if I don't go on a journey, I'll be sure to fill the Pokèdex with plenty of data."

"That's great! I can see that you've done plenty already."

Will nodded. "Yup. Oak and I made a few modifications, and-"

"WHAT!?" shouted Elm. He lurched forward so fast that Will flinched, thinking the Professor would come flying through the screen. Will gulped and realized his error.

"Uh…see ya later, Professor. Gottagobye!" Will hung up in a hurry.

Huffing, Will wiped his brow and picked up the paper bag containing Lyra's supper. Thinking about the bullet he just dodged actually brought a bit of a smile to his face, seeing as Oak would no definitely hear about this. A little fulfilling pseudo-revenge for taking part in Lyra's coup against him.

And just in the even that Oak was not Elm's first choice for a tongue lashing, Will plucked his Pokègear off of his wrist and set it to "Silent."

After sliding his brand new Trainer ID in the slot next to the door, Will entered the hospital ward of the Pokémon Center. On his way down the winding hallway, he saw happy faces, he saw sad faces. He heard joyful chattering and he heard crying.

This is why Will hated hospitals: nothing was ever for sure.

Eventually, Will turned a corner to find Lyra, asleep on a bench underneath the closed observation window of a hospital room. It didn't take much support to reckon that this was where Pichu rested.

Will had planned for this. Taking his time, Will sat down on the bench next to Lyra, placing the bag of food in between them. He then reached back into his backpack and pulled out a blanket, using which he covered Lyra.

Just as he was relaxing to enjoy the rest of his own dinner, the door clicked open, and out came a smiling nurse.

"Oh!" she said, surprised to see another person. For the past few hours, only Lyra had occupied the bench. "Are you a friend of this Trainer?"

Will nodded. "Technically, she isn't officially Pichu's Trainer. But I wouldn't be surprised if one thing leads to another." He chuckled. "It's…kinda of a long story."

The dark-skinned woman smiled. "I know what you mean. We get a lot of Nightingale Syndrome cases here. From the looks of it, your friend is a very caring and capable Trainer, no?"

"Yes…yes she is," answered Will. He had initially hesitated for a moment, before figuring out the true answer. Lyra was maturing. Becoming more responsible. If Will hadn't gone on this little escapade with her, he might never have seen it.

But now he had. And Will could confidently say that Pichu would find a great home with Lyra.

"Anyway, Pichu is in stable condition," said the nurse. "She should be ready for departure tomorrow, if you wish."

"Thank you," Will replied. The nurse smiled and left. As soon as she was gone, Will leaned back and relaxed. "Well, Lyra, looks like it's just you and me. For a while now, in fact."

Lyra stirred in her sleep. Unknown to Will, a smile crept onto her face.

…

Silver sat alone in his cell at the Cherrygrove Police department in deep reflection. Tomorrow morning at ten ó clock, he would be tried in a juvenile court and inevitably found guilty. There was no one to speak in his defense, save for the attorney that would be provided by the state. No one cared for the plight of Silver.

Though that was only in the back of his mind. Silver was more concerned with the fact of the matter of Bronze and her apparent betrayal. Silver knew he should've gotten to her first. Heck, he shouldn't have gotten close in the first place. That viper only cared about one person: herself.

And so Silver was going to do the exact opposite of what she said. The police were going to learn _everything_. And not just about Bronze. Since they would get him anyway if it became publicly known that he was incarcerated, Team Rocket might as well go down with him.

Who knew? Perhaps Silver could provide enough information on Team Rocket to make them coming after him too much of a burden. And they _would _come. That was for sure. All this time spent in the shadows planning…all for naught.

Down the hall there was a loud metal clank, and then the sound of clacking footsteps. If Silver didn't know any better, he'd thought they belonged to-

_Bronze!_ The dazzling diva stood clear as day before Silver's cell, smiling satisfactorily. "Well hello there, handsome. Miss me?"

"You _witch_!" hissed Silver, flying to the bars. "When I get out of here-"

"You'll give me a hug and say 'Thanks?'" she mewed, admiring her fingernails casually. "I didn't come here to gloat, you know."

"How did you get in?" growled Silver, his anger fading. Best to escape now and seek revenge later.

"Oh, let's not get into the gritty details." Bronze reached into her purse and produced and Ultra Ball. Tapping the center button, a flash of searing light escaped, pooling into the form of a tall red arthropod.

"Zor…" growled the Pokémon, clacking its gnarly claws. Bronze jerked her head to the side.

"Silver, dearie, you might want to take a step back…"

Silver obliged, and Bronze's Pokémon slashed the lock right off of Silver's cell. The rogue tested the door, and finding that it slid fluidly, opened it completely. He took his first steps into freedom.

He considered decking Bronze in the face right there and then, leaving her for the police like she left him, but the presence of her Scizor somewhat discouraged that. Also, her production of two Pokèballs and a Pokèdex from her purse further stalled any vengeful action.

"Sorry about your little stay in Hotel Jenny," sighed Bronze, handing Silver the Pokèballs. "It was simply strategy. Plans changed, and like I said…" Bronze brushed a lock of hair out of her face, allowing her brown eyes to reflect the moonlight shining through Silver's cell window. "-I'm nothing if not resourceful."

Silver simply nodded. Just because he was going along with it didn't mean he liked it. Bronze would get hers.

"So, I guess this means the deal is still on?" inquired Silver, clipping his Pokèballs to his belt.

Bronze nodded. "Indeed, sweetheart. Our client is still requesting those three little dumplings. In return, we get our disappearing act."

"Good. Where do we start?"

"I was thinking I backtrack a bit and go after Cyndaquil," suggested Bronze, taking out a pocket mirror and dabbing her cheeks with blush, "While you pursue that kid. What was his name? Wilbur something?" She clipped the mirror shut. "Whatever. Anyway, you can get your revenge _and _the Totodile. Win-win."

_Of course you'd want to take the easy job, _Silver said to himself, seething. But Bronze was still right. Silver wanted revenge and he wanted it badly. Only person who could give him that satisfaction was William Grey.

Until, of course, it was Bronze's turn.

"Now come," ordered Bronze, "Let's get out of this dingy little hole. We'll want to find somewhere to lie low for a while. They'll still be snooping around New Bark Town, and Violet City's no good. At least for a few days."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Bronze giggled. "Trust me, sugar. Trust me."

Silver didn't trust her. Not in the slightest. But when it came to Team Rocket…he wasn't about to take chances.

…

"Hey? Hey Clark."

"Ugh, what?"

"Have you ever just…you know, just wondered?"

"About what, Jean?"

"About, like, why we're here. Is there a deeper meaning? Like, Are we here for a reason?"

"Yes, Jean. We're here to get paid."

"No, man, I mean, like…spiritually."

The older man sighed, face palming. Both of them, along with the thirteen others scattered around the inside and outside of the building were there on a contract from the local Don George, representing the PSF, or Private Security Force. They were a league of mercenary Trainers, ruled by the Pokè dollar and willing to do any job that paid, whether it be clean or shady.

Right now they were guarding the brand new Don George Battle Club in Violet City, overseeing an important delivery and ensuring that the shipment didn't fall into the wrong hands.

The upcoming tournament encouraged less experienced Trainers to join in and get a feel for battling in tournaments. The people running the thing thought ahead, in that the competing Trainers may not yet have the required minimum of three Pokémon.

And so, over a hundred rental Pokémon were being imported to this very location at this very moment, on loan from the Battle Frontier itself. Don George was an old friend of the Frontier Brain Thorton, and coerced the stoic Pokémon Master to lend some of his rentals.

At this very moment, the transaction was going on in the back of the building. Three of the fifteen PSF members, including their leader, were overseeing the delivery. The rest were scattered across the perimeter in pairs of two.

Clark had been unfortunate enough to be paired with Jean, an impulsive newbie. Since this had just been seen as a fluff job, the PSF higher-ups had sent mostly novices and those new to the organization, to save manpower in case something important came up and also to give them a little feel for what kind of jobs they'd be seeing in the future.

Clark didn't mind the job itself. He was used to just standing around and guarding: PSF was called on for guard jobs a lot, and even before that Clark had been a mall cop, whose job it was to stand around.

But Jean just made it…insufferable. From what Clark understood from Jean's profile (which didn't care enough to read all the way through) Jean's parents died in an automobile accident when he was only five, leaving his grandmother to raise him. From then on, young Jean had a hard childhood, with virtually no friends and no one to talk to.

While Clark felt for him, this guy was seriously annoying. Yeah, PSF members tended to get close to one another, since their similar backgrounds brought them together in search of some extra cash. But Jean was just a tad too eager to finally have someone to talk to.

"Clark!" whispered Jean, who tugged on the older man's sleeve. "Clark, look! In the bushes!"

Shaking like he had just been growled at by Groudon itself, jean pointed eagerly at the tree line. Standing in front of a bush, nibbling innocently on an acorn was a Sentret.

Gulping, Jean drew a Pokèball. "It looks suspicious. I'm gonna take it out."

"You do that…" grumbled Clark uninterestedly. Watching Jean struggle to take down a Sentret could potentially be entertaining.

Slowly, Jean crept towards the Sentret, Pokèball in hand. The Scout Pokémon looked up from its nut, staring blankly at the approaching oaf with ears twitching.

Clark expected the thing to simply run away, prompting Jean to do something even dumber. What happened next knocked them both out of their socks, though each in a different way.

Jean stepped on a twig, causing a cliché snap. He expected the Sentret to cut and run.

Well, it certainly cut.

There was a miniscule pink glimmer from somewhere on Sentret's tail, and all of a sudden Sentret twirled in the air, slamming its thick tail into Jean's jaw. The rookie stumbled backwards. His eyes flew up into his head as he landed flat on his back.

Clarke cursed and went into action. This was no ordinary Sentret, and these were no ordinary circumstances. They were under attack.

With one hand Clark grabbed his two Pokèballs, and with the other he grabbed a flare gun. Out popped his two Pokémon, a Graveler and a Golbat. And out from the upward pointing flare gun shot a streaming red comet, putting the rest of his comrades on high alert and telling them that the deal had soured.

Out of the bushes came one, two, three, four…six shadowy figures in total. Each flanked by a Pokémon or two, and each producing a strange, faint pink glimmer that Clark simply could not explain.

But there was no mistaking the red "R" plastered on the chest of each and every one of them.

Clark swore to himself. _No… this isn't happening…these _can't _be the real deal!_

Despite being surrounded, Clark did his best to seem intimidating and in command. "Back off or my buddies here _make you_." To emphasize his point, Graveler beat his four fists together, and Golbat gnashed his jaws together.

One of the invaders grinned. "We'll take our chances." He snapped his fingers, and humans and Pokémon alike surged forward.

The battle was over before it even began.

* * *

**A certain group of hoodlums is on the attack, and it doesn't seem like they plan on being stopped anytime soon. And...uh-oh! Silver is back and ready for vengeance! What will this mean for our hero? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Just finished Y! I really liked it a lot and had fun with it, but it felt really...lacking. Not just complaining about the lack of new Pokemon, that wasn't really a huge deal to me. But looking aside from all of the new features tacked on (which were all pretty kewl!) it just seemed a bit...sloppily written and put together...IDK. Still think you should buy it, great game, but games like BW and BW2 where far better in my opinion. **

**But I digress! We're all entitled to our opinions and should value each other's equally! So, Reader Question: whether you've played it or noth, what are your impressions of Generation 6. Have you finished the game (if you have it)? What did you think? **

**Review, if you could, and I'll see you for next time!**


	25. Chapter 24: Change of Plans

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Bronze busted Silver out of jail, the both of them deciding to split up in search of the remaining two starter Pokemon they require for their "deal." Meanwhile, in Violet City, a group of PSF mercenaries guarding a Battle Club shipment were ambushed by a strange group of black-clad thieves with Rs on their chests, utilizing small but insanely powerful Pokemon.**

**Where will they strike next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

"What's all the commotion?" asked Lyra over the approaching din of voices. Even from their rooms all the way at the rear of the Pokémon Center, the two Trainers could hear a convention's worth of people talking over each other in the lobby.

The door to the Trainers' wards whooshed open, and what Will saw actually made him speculate that there may in fact be a convention going on.

Packed together in the lobby with barely any room to move were Trainers of all shapes and sizes. They all seemed to be yelling about something, or at least worried with nervous or angry faces and strained voices. No one appeared happy at all.

"Please, please, everyone calm…oh dear…" Nurse Joy was trying to ebb the commotion, but quickly observed that no one was listening to her.

Many were lined up before the service counter, taking their Pokémon and leaving in a hurry. Some were just clustered all about the Center, chatting apprehensively. But the majority were crowded around a cork board on the west side of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm gonna go check it out," declared Will, beginning to shoulder his way through the crowd. Not wanting to be left behind, Lyra followed close behind.

Getting there required a few "Excuse me"s and even a few "Move it!"s (both to and from Will) but Will Lyra close on his heels, Will finally made it. He was able to see over most of the people here, so he didn't have to shove through.

His heart sank when he saw the large red heading: "TOURNAMENT CANCELED!"

"What is it?" chirped Lyra, standing on her tiptoes to try and see.

"It says the tournament's canceled," Will answered grimly.

"What!? Why?"

Will squinted and read some more. Apparently, a group of thieves had attacked the Battle Club last night. In addition to stealing the Pokémon of the present security workers, they also made off with over one hundred rental Pokémon being imported especially for the tournament.

According to eyewitness accounts, the thieves were dressed entirely in black, and worked in extreme unison, leading authorities to believe they were of an organized crime unit. What's more, they seemed to use mainly low level Pokémon like Zubat and Ratatta, yet were still able to easily best the higher level Pokémon used by the security workers.

_That must be why all of these Trainers are so eager_, thought Will, looking back over their shoulder. _Not only are some of them mad that the tournament is over, but they're scared for their own sake. They wanna get outta here ASAP._

Will didn't have to go that far to reach that conclusion. The people standing right in front of him were already deep in debate.

"They're after out Pokémon!? Who would do that?"

"Criminals, that's who. I think we're dealing with another syndicate…"

"Man, don't tell me there's another evil team on the loose! I left Unova to get away from that Team Plasma nonsense!"

"Whose gonna stop them!? Red is gone!"

"I don't want them to steal my Pokémon!"

"And they won't!" cut in a sharp, authoritative voice. Everyone turned around, including Will and Lyra.

Striding forward with an extreme air of confidence and suave was a girl about Lyra and Will's age, perhaps a year older. She had light, creamy brown skin and chestnut hair. She was dressed in a thin black jacket, a white tank top, jeans, and a red scarf around her neck.

"You're all so quick to surrender, aren't you?" she inquired scornfully in her extremely posh accent. "How would you have actually fared in the tournament?"

"Who the heck are you?" asked a redheaded boy in a snobbish tone.

The girl grinned and flipped her glossy brown hair. "The name is Maxwell. _Alexa _Maxwell. I planned on _winning _this tournament. Until of course it was postponed and rescheduled."

"Rescheduled?" asked another boy.

Giggling somewhat condescendingly, Alexa took a few more steps forward, the crown of Trainers parting way for her. She tapped a crimson fingernail on the bottom of the poster, causing those closest to bend in for a closer look.

The redheaded boy read aloud. "Tournament rescheduled…Azalea Town…" His mouth moved as he silently read the rest. He counted on fingers. "Two weeks from now!"

"You should really read the fine print," added Alexa, grinning.

"But what about Team Rocket?" one girl whispered nervously, hugging a crying Igglybuff to her chest. The pink sphere of a Pokémon chittered nervously.

Alexa shrugged. "We can't simply _let _these hoodlums run amuck, doing whatever they please. Train. Work hard. And if they come after you, show them what for."

"Did you hear what they did to the PSF?" snapped the redheaded boy again. "We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Alexa shrugged once more, turned and began to walk away. "Well, I wasn't there."

"So?"

"So I don't know it was a fact. Perhaps that never happened. Maybe the PSF wasn't there at all, and these posters are just Team Rocket's way of scaring us a little more. So I'm going to give _myself _the benefit of the doubt and have a little faith." She looked over her shoulder and flashed a toothy grin. "I strongly suggest you all consider doing the same."

The door opened, and Alexa walked out. "~Ta-ta!~" she said, waving.

Will scratched his head. "Well, that was kinda-oh, no!"

Lyra had that look in her eyes. It was the somewhat determined "I'm gonna do something really stupid!" look that Will was far too familiar with at this point in time. And, oh boy, did she have it.

Taking off suddenly, Lyra sprinted towards Alexa. She shot out of the automatic doors, which had still yet to close, and circled around the other Trainer, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wha-?" exclaimed Alexa, bewildered.

"Do you really think we can stand up to Team Rocket?" Lyra asked bluntly, straight to Alexa's face.

Alexa was a tad confused. She had just done that to show some of those rookies the pecking order. And after such a crummy morning, she was hoping at least for something besides the coffee stain to stick…

Long story.

Anyway, she laughed nervously. "I'm sorry I…don't get your meaning…"

"You said that if we have faith in ourselves we can beat them!" Lyra stated matter-of-factly. "Can we really?"

_Oh, great, _thought Alexa, _Another nutter. Just what I need…_

"Erm, well…see, I meant…"

"Sorry about her!" apologized Will, appearing from behind Alexa and throwing an arm around Lyra. "She's just a little…excited." He smiled awkwardly.

"Yes…erm…" _Please tell me he isn't insane as well…_ "Well, you see, as fun as this has been, I have a battle to attend!" Alexa clapped her hands together, wrapping it up.

"With who?" inquired the impulsive Lyra.

At this point, Alexa sort of wanted to just cut and run. But that wasn't the way she was raised. That being said, Lyra seriously got under her skin. Like, really really badly.

"It's not _with _anyone, it's _between _two other people. I will be in the audience," she hissed, teeth gritted.

"Who, though?" Lyra persisted

"A friend! It's a friend! He's competing to become the Gym Leader of this city!" exclaimed Alexa in a frustrated outburst.

"You know Falkner?" asked Will.

Mellowing a bit, Alexa warmed to the concept of having an actual conversation with a normal person. At least, she _hoped_ that this one was normal…

"Well, no. Not directly. My father is on the Johto League Council and has allowed me to attend," bragged Alexa. The other two didn't seem to catch on to the fact that she was gloating, however.

"Wooow, that's so cool!" gushed Lyra.

Full of herself, Alexa giggled. "Thank you, I-"

"From what we know, Falkner is a pretty cool guy! He fights Beedrills and doesn't afraid of anything! We met him the other day!" Lyra explained excitedly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder as if referencing the past.

"Th-that's not what I meant, I-" Alexa was beginning to be overwhelmed by stupid. These people were so irritating! How could _anyone _hold a conversation with them!?

She hoped to high Arceus that no one had to.

"Listen, I'd love to go with you-seriously, I would-but, eh, thanks, but no thanks!" Alexa turned to leave.

Will shrugged. "Well, Falkner invited us to the battle. I initially said no because I wanted to train, but…I guess we could go now. Quip and Pike are back at the Pokémon Center, so they wouldn't cause any illegal disruptions in the battle or anything. I know how important rules are to these people!"

On the inside (and somewhat audibly on the outside) Alexa growled. The tall one was right: rules _were_ important. Especially to a compulsive rule follower like Alexa. And in the rules, it stated that in a challenge such as this one, the competitors could invite as many onlookers as their heart desired.

Even if Alexa told them here that they'd be turned away, odds would be that they'd follow anyhow, and if Alexa's father found out that she had lied to them about rules…she didn't want to think about it."

"Fine," she said submissively, "Alright, fine. I'll show you to the field…"

"Yay!" cheered Lyra, following along as Alexa began to lead them.

Her fingers contracted into claws. Taking a few deep breaths, Alexa relaxed herself and resolved to stay calm for the rest of the day. She'd need it.

And some aspirin, if any was available.

…

It was now about ten thirty, and the day for citizens of Violet City had pretty much officially begun. Traffic was becoming thicker by the minute and with every corner they came around, pushing the trio onto the sidewalk and off of the cobblestone road they had enjoyed the emptiness of thus far.

Alexa turned once again, leaning Will and Lyra through a tall wooden archway that read: "Violet City Commerce District!" The walls of the wide alley were lined with stands vending all sorts of goods, from apples to zippers, and everything in between. A bustling host of customers mingled with each other and the merchants, laughing and bartering.

"Wow!" sighed an astounded Lyra, spinning in a circle to take it all in. "This is so cool! The farmers' market back in New Bark Town has nothing on this!"

Will nodded in agreement, taking his own look around. "I see where you're coming from, Lyra."

"If you're amazed by this, then you've _obviously_ never been to Olivine City," scoffed Alexa. The country bumpkins had given her sufficient amusement on their trip thus far. They seemed amazed at every simple feature that the city possessed, like they were Pilgrims that had just come out of cryogenic slumber for hundreds of years.

On the other hand, Will was steadily beginning to grow annoyed with Alexa's pretentious 'tude. Every time Will or Lyra made a comment, Alexa seemed to be no distance too far to insult them or assert herself as the superior individual. She seemed to be holding their upbringing in New Bark Town against them or something.

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way?" inquired Will, "I mean, we passed the Gym a few minutes ago."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do you want to get there or not?"

"I suppose so, but-"

"Look! There it is!" Alexa pointed ahead. Towards the end of the Commerce District, where the stalls began to thin out, was a small plaza surrounding a water fountain. Standing in front of a glass door with a flip-sign that read "CLOSED" was a burly man wearing a pin striped suit, black sunglasses, and a buzz cut. There was a black spec in his ear, linked to a black device on his shoulder by a swirling cord.

Alexa took off ahead, prompting Lyra to follow excitedly, and Will to do the same save for a bit more reservedly. The big man stopped Alexa with a hand.

"Identification," he demanded coolly.

"Alexa Maxwell," stated Alexa, taking out her licensed. The man took it, scanned it briefly in front of his face, and then tapped his earpiece.

"Sir, I have an 'Alexa Maxwell' at the door." He paused for a moment, and then nodded. "You can go in. Enjoy the battle."

She nodded thankfully, and stepped inside once he opened the door for her. Will and Lyra moved forward too, but the door was slammed in their face.

As she left, Will swore he saw Alexa giggled to herself. Fuming, he offered up his Trainer Card.

"Identifi-"

"Yeah, yeah, take the darn card…"

The man jerked his head towards Lyra. "Hers too."

Lyra nodded and began rifling through her purse. She pulled out her license and handed it to the man, who held it in his other hand. He skimmed over both.

Will bit his lip. He hoped that the fact that he had literally just gotten the license yesterday wouldn't prevent him from entering. Plus the fact that the Pokémon Center's photographic equipment was broken, and they had to use Will's file photo from three years ago, when he still wore braces.

"Sir, I have a 'William Grey' and 'Lyra Kolt' at the door." He nodded. "Uh-huh…yes, sir." He switched off the headpiece and held their cards back out in the palm of his hand. "You aren't on the list. Beat it."

"But mister!" cried Lyra, starting forward. "We're Falkner's friends! He said we could come!"

The man scowled. "Listen, young lady! If the Chairman says you can't go in, you can't go in! That's final! And unless you are accompanied by someone who _is _on the list, no entry!"

Lyra's expression drooped, as did her shoulders. Will could tell seeing this battle would've meant a lot to her. Just as he was about to make his own compelling argument, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Oho, my good man. Could you possibly see if _my_ name is on that list?"

Before he even turned to see who it was, Will's face brightened. "Mr. Pokémon! What are you doing here?"

The fanatic chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Why, to see history in the making, my boy! I make it a point to attend every Gym Leader's inauguration, you know! But it seems this process has reached a hitch, and we find ourselves at the first Gym Leader Aptitude Examination Tie-Breaker in history!"

Will scratched his head. "Huh. Falkner said it was important, but he never mentioned that this kinda thing literally never happened before…"

"I see then you've met Falkner! A nice young lad, he is. Now, down to business." Mr. Pokémon cleared his throat and stepped forward. The man at the door straightened up, seeing as he was in the presence of such a well-known figure and friend of the Chairman himself. Best to get rid of the residual frustration, in that case.

"My good man, could you possibly inquire if my name is on said list?" requested Mr. Pokémon.

"Oh, you can go right in, Mr. Pokémon," said the guard, before adding, "A-and your friends, too! Enjoy the battle!"

"My thanks, good fellow. Come along now!" Mr. Pokémon entered the door as the guard opened it for him. Will followed, and then Lyra, sticking her tongue out at the man. He scowled and slammed the door.

"So, Mr. Pokémon. What do you know about Falkner's challenger?" asked Will as the three walked down a musty hallway, leading to the only door besides the one they had entered through. Most likely leading to the battlefield.

"Of the challenger? Oh, of course, my boy! He hails from Hoenn, Fortree City to be precise," explained Mr. Pokémon as the strolled. "Like Falkner, he is a Flying-Type specialist. His grandfather perfected the engines that most, if not all, airplanes utilize today! And his father, the clever lad, invented the sport of Pokèringer! Of course, the young man's name is-"

"Sir," came the muffled voice of the guard from outside, speaking into his earpiece. "The challenger is hear. Inform the referees and the tribunal that Finch McClain has arrived."

* * *

**Next time: the battle for leadership of the Violet City Gym begins! Finch vs Falkner! Who will win?**

**Finch and Alexa (not the one from X and Y) are OCs I've mine I had planned to implement in Plasma Saga down the road, but obviously I didn't get that far. So, here they are in this story! In this city alone we'll be meeting a bunch of my planned OCs, so stick around! It wouldn't have been fair to just scrap them, now would it?**

**Surprisingly, Alexa was supposed to be mainly comic relief in Part 5 of the Plasma Saga, but I doubt I'll be going on exactly as planned for that. So, in any case, stay tuned!**

**Finally (sorry for the influx of news) but my hiatus from PMD: Explorers of Destiny is officially over! I'm writing for it again, so expect the next chapter soon-ish. My schedule doesn't really permit every Friday updates anymore, but I'll do my best! Thanks! **

**Review, please!**


	26. Chapter 25: Falkner vs Finch Part I

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will and Lyra awoke to find that the Battle Club tournament had been cancelled due to a group of thieves breaking in and stealing a cache of loan Pokemon the night prior. A boastful Trainer named Alexa Maxwell denounced everyone else's fears and informed them of an upcoming tournament in Azalea Town. Will and Lyra then accompanied her to the battle between Falkner and his opponent, to which she was also invited. Once there, the duo met up with Mr. Pokemon and headed inside, the challenger following close behind.**

**Who is this mysterious challenger? And who will win?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

The chime above the door tingled as the "challenger" stepped inside. Finch McClain was tall, at least a head taller than Will, and looked to be about two or three years older. He had shining blonde hair that flowed in locks down the back of his neck, and about down to his eyebrows in the front. On his nose was a splash of freckles.

He wore a black leather aviator's jacket. And not just the _style _of jacket: it was the legitimate jacket of a pilot, complete with the Hoenn Air Force logo on the breast, and several medals striped down the arms, with the patch on the right shoulder branding the original owner as a Master Sergeant. In addition to that he wore a pair of weathered brown boots and black slacks, and a genuine aviator's cap, complete with goggles.

Finch flashed a grin, putting his thirty two pearly whites on display. His enticing stare seemed directed at Lyra, who wasn't exactly sure how to respond in the situation of a boy taking an interest in her. She resolved to blushing.

"Well, hello there," he greeted smoothly, fluidly making his way over to Lyra. He reached out and took her hand. Lyra's cheeks immediately turned a shade redder, and she giggled nervously. He kissed her fingers. "Captain's custom to greet the lady first when entering his ship."

"We aren't on a ship," growled Will acidly, staring Finch down hard. Finch released Lyra's hand submissively.

"Sorry, man," he apologized. "Didn't know you two were an item."

"Tch! She's not my girlfriend!" Will scowled at the newcomer, fumes drifting upwards from his head. At least when Alexa got under his skin, she did it slowly and in moderation, not right up in your face like this guy! "Who even _are _you?"

Finch flashed a sparkling white grin, almost as if he had expected Will to ask. "Name's McClain. _Finch _McClain." Putting his hands baroquely on his hips, he flipped his hair and struck a pose. "You may also know me as the Greatest Pilot in the World!"

…

_Meanwhile, in Unova…_

"ACHOO!" The magenta-haired Gym Leader rubbed her itchy nose. "What was that all about…?"

…

"Well, if skill in an airplane is powered by ego, you've surely got the competition beat…" grumbled Will. Ironically, the remark sailed right over Finch's head.

"Anyway, I've kinda got history to make. Seya around, greenhorns!" announced Finch, continuing down the hallway ahead of them.

Will's face turned bright red. Think of the nerve!

"Well, he was nice," commented Lyra, examining her fingers.

"Yeah," growled Will, seething, "_Nice_…"

…

The hinges on the large wooden door at the end of the hallway were quite rusted, and put up some resistance as Will heaved it open. Finally, Will managed to extend it to its full axis, allowing himself, Mr. Pokémon, and Lyra to step into the large gymnasium on the other side.

The place was a bit dingy, but at least it wasn't as bad as the warehouse from Cherrygrove. It smelled of mildew and sweat, leading Will to speculate that it is or was some kind of youth center. Backing up that theory were the two basketball hoops at each end of the wooden court, and tape markings all over the floor. The Pokémon League must've really wanted to keep this under wraps.

Already, the gym was filling up, but not exactly with a crowd. On the left end of the court was Falkner, doing some stretches and preparing for the battle. A group of about ten referees in their black and white jerseys conversed in the center, waiting for the battle to begin. Finch had apparently picked off a straggler at some point, and was now chatting her up.

At a foldout table in front of the bleachers sat seven men and women in fancy dress wear, looking as out of place as fine china in a pile of dirty dishes. Behind them in the bleachers sat an odd assortment of about fifteen people who had been invited.

Will spotted Alexa among them, and as his trio rounded the court to find seats, he shot her a wink. Alexa scowled irately and turned away.

"Oh, hasten your pace, children," urged Mr. Pokémon, just as they reached the bleachers, "It appears the battle will soon begin!"

This appeared to be true, at least speculatively. Finch was now walking towards his spot, the female judge scowling and walking away. Will chuckled. _Looks like the "best pilot in the world"_ _got shot down_. Perhaps the battle would end the same way.

Anyway, Will and Mr. Pokémon's chief clue was an aging ref making his way back to his counterparts. After a few words with them, he turned to address the small audience while they all took positions around the battlefield.

"Alright, everyone, we'll be beginning the battle soon! So sit tight and we'll get under way!" He turned back to the battlefield.

Lyra squeaked, her knees knocking together with excitement. "I can't wait to see this battle! I wish Marill and Pichu were here!"

"Ohohohoho," chuckled Mr. Pokémon, "Indeed, my dear, this should be a ravishing bout!"

A bit more reserve, Will examined Falkner. The gi-clad Trainer seemed to be a lot more calmed down than Finch, who of course seemed more arrogant. But signs of stress were still making their way through on Falkner. This would not be easy for either of them.

Earlier, Falkner had mentioned some kind of special training. Will was very eager to find out what that meant.

The lead referee spoke up again. "Competitors, here are the rules! Each Trainer will be allowed to use two Pokémon apiece. There will be _no _substitutions. The Sleep Clause, Species Clause, and Item Clause are all in effect for this battle. Once both of a competitor's Pokémon have been defeated, the other will be declared victor, and they shall attain the rank and privilege of Gym Leader of Violet City." He turned back to the casually dressed men and women. "Judges, are you ready?"

All of them bobbed their heads approvingly. They must've been there to make an executive decisions pertaining to the Johto League if necessary. Any hard calls would be discussed by the refs, or so Will guessed.

The man nodded. "Trainers, do you have anything to declare?"

"Yes," said Falkner, straightening up, "Finch, I wish you the best of luck. May the best man win."

"Same," agreed Finch, hands in his pockets, "though it shouldn't be too much trouble for the Greatest Pilot in the World!"

…

_Meanwhile, in Unova…_

"AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moaning, Skyla whipped out a tissue and blew her nose. "Yeesh, I must be coming down with a cold or something…"

…

The chief ref nodded. "If that is all, I will begin the coin toss." From his breast pocket he produced a shiny silver coin, no doubt provided especially by the Johto League to ensure fairness. The ref place it on the thumb of his closed right fist, facing upwards. "Call your side on three…two…one…"

He flicked his thumb up, and the coin went spinning into the air. Everyone in the audience's head drifted up to watch it. Even Will caught his heart hammering in his chest, undeniable by the deadly silence that had overtaken the room. These sorts of chances always got him excited.

"Heads!" cried Finch, taking his chance before Falkner could. If that was his chief strategy, than this battle would be interesting, Will having already seen Falkner's, which consisted of hanging back and waiting for an opportunity to strike. A sword versus a shield.

The coin reached its maximum arc, and began to ascend. The ref caught it in the palm of his hand and examined it. He waved an arm towards Falkner. "Tails. The first move goes to Falkner Valerio. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, sir," said Falkner, nodding.

"Then let the battle between Falkner Valerio of Violet City and Finch McClain of Fortree City begin! You may send out your Pokémon!"

Falkner reached into his jacket and produced a Pokèball. "Pidgey, my friend, let us begin!"

"Purrrrr!" coed Pidgey, fluttering into action. It was usually of Gym Leader style to begin with a weaker Pokémon, and so Will had expected to see the smaller Bird Pokémon first.

Apparently, so had Finch. "Thought you'd send out Pidgey first," said Finch, grinning, "In that case…Hoothoot, on the runway!"

His right hand whipped out of his pocket, taking with it a Pokèball that was flung into the air. Out of the bright flash of light emerged a spherical owlet with tiny wings not befitting of its body. On its face appeared to be a black feathery crest shaped somewhat like a clock, wrapping around its full red eyes. Two black feathers shaped like hands of a clock stuck up in either direction.

"Hoo! Hoo!" exclaimed the excited owl, bouncing up and down on one leg.

Curiously, Lyra pulled out her Pokèdex to scan the newcomer.

**Hoothoot, **said the pink device, **The Owl Pokémon. A Hoothoot's wings are too small and weak to keep it adrift in the air for more than fifteen minutes on average, and are used primarily in conjunction with their spring-like leg muscles to jump long distances, as well as propelling it high in the air. As they fall predator mainly to larger birds, Hoothoot often ruffle their feathers and hang upside-down from tree branches when sleeping, disguising themselves as pinecones. Hoothoot keep perfect time, and can be used as clocks or alarms. When tapped on the beak, a Hoothoot will hoot to affirm the hour, and then cheep to establish the exact minute. This Hoothoot is male, an estimated six years of age, possesses the ability Insomnia, and can use the moves Wing Attack, Hypnosis, Peck and Growl.**

Quickly, Mr. Pokémon's hands snapped up the Pokèdex. He looked around nervously like he was expecting trouble, and then sighed in relief.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lyra, just before Mr. Pokémon handed back the device.

"I apologize, my dear. But the officials may not approve of such a device, which could provide unfair advantages to either side," explained Mr. Pokémon. "It would be best if you kept that hidden for the duration of your stay. Yours too, William."

Will nodded, but was far more concerned with the battle in progress. Now things were really kicking off…

It was time. The lead ref looked to Falkner, then to Finch. He gave a final wave of his arm and a shout of, "Begin!"

The instant the battle had officially begun, Falkner sprang into action. Hand trust out towards the court, he cried, "Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

"Purrrrr!" cooed Pidgey, slicing through the air like a comet, wings spread.

Finch casually flipped up his collar. "Hoothoot, Growl."

"KOOOOOO!" called Hoothoot, flapping its tiny wings. The sound waves reverberated throughout the entire gymnasium, its emptiness not helping with preventing echoes. A few audience members, Lyra included, covered their ears.

The burst reached Pidgey, who swayed ever so slightly as his brain vibrated within his skull. The aching pain threatened to force him to the ground…but for Falkner, he'd have to persevere. His gaze sharpened and he sped up.

_WHAM!_ Pidgey slammed full force into Hoothoot's round body, knocking her back. The Bird Pokémon looped around and returned to Falkner's side of the field. Still though, the Growl attack lessened the damage profusely.

"Don't let that Rattata with wings get away with it!" encouraged Finch, "Peck!"

Hoothoot used the impact that she had just suffered to her advantage. She rolled back and locked onto the ground with her razor sharp talons, then pushed with her spring-like leg muscles, shooting into the air.

Pidgey was caught completely unaware. Hoothoot's glowing beak plowed into Pidgey's gut, eliciting a caw of pain from the wounded Bird Pokémon.

Falkner gasped. "Pidgey, no!"

His feathered friend crashed to the ground in a heap. His wings twitched and he cawed in pain as Pidgey fought the losing battle to stand back up.

In Will's opinion, Falkner struck him as the kind of guy who would throw this entire match for his Pokémon's safety, on account of not being able to switch and give Pidgey a rest. He hoped that wouldn't be the case; this only helped to convince Will that Falkner deserved the role.

It looked as if Falkner was reaching for a Pokèball, preparing to recall Pidgey. The refs all fingered their whistles, ready to end the match.

"Pidge-aw!" cried Pidgey, spreading his wings defiantly.

"Yes, that's the spirit!" cried Falkner, pumping his fist in the air.

Finch grinned. "Good. Thought you were done already."

"Nowhere near it, in fact," retorted Falkner, "Pidgey, what's say we use our Gust attack?"

Pidgey nodded and fluttered into the air. His wings beat vivaciously, sending a harsh current of wind at his adversary.

"Brace yourself! Headwind incoming!" advised Finch.

Hoothoot lowered her head to take the brunt of the attack just as it struck. The smaller bird began to slowly slide back, pushed by the wind. She struggled nonetheless, tiny wings flapping in an attempt to turn the tides.

Finch bit his lip. "It's not working…Hoothoot, let's give em some down time! Hypnosis!"

"Hoo!" Hoothoot lifted her head, eyes snapping open. She stared Pidgey dead and the eyes, her head feathers beginning to twitch. Her pupils shrunk into the center of her eyes.

Tick…tick…tick…Mesmerized by the obscure movements of Hoothoot's feathers and unable to look away, Pidgey slowly began to fall under the spell. His wings began to relax, and the Gust subsided.

"Purr…" moaned Pidgey. Completely mesmerized, Falkner's Pokémon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Pidgey, no! Wake up!" shouted Falkner. But his cries were no use. Pidgey was deep in slumber, far from the reaches of Finch's words.

Finch flicked up his collar: his signature sign that victory was at hand. Over the years he had constantly been consoled and reprimanded on the negativities of overconfidence and arrogant pride. But his enemy was asleep! He had _literally_ caught Pidgey napping!

"Alright folks, we'll be beginning our descent!" declared Finch. "Hoothoot, Wing Attack!"

"Hoo-hoo!" cried the owlet. Clearing the field with one bound of her springy legs, Hoothoot rapidly assaulted Pidgey with a blur of slaps from her tiny wings. Impact after impact sent the slumbering Pidgey wobbling across the field, so dormant in slumber that he wasn't even jogged.

Cooing triumphantly, Hoothoot brought her right wing back and unleashed one last vicious strike. Her wing clapped Pidgey right in the cheek, sending him spinning on one foot like a boxer who had received a brutal right hook in the ninth round.

The refs all swarmed closer for the official ruling (though at the regulation mandated inch and a half away from the boundary line). They all nodded in agreement and looked to the head ref, who raised his red flag towards Falkner.

"Pidgey is unable to battle!" he exclaimed, now raising his green flag towards Finch, "Hoothoot is the winner!"

Mellow golf-style claps arose from the small audience, a slower version coming from the sullen-faced Alexa. Even though the two didn't see eye-to-eye, Will suspected that they shared a similar attitude towards Finch McClain.

Sighing, Finch returned Pidgey safely back to his Pokèball. "You battled superbly, my friend," he said to the ball in his hand. "I see that training we did paid off. But now, you deserve a rest."

Falkner substituted Pidgey's Pokèball for another, which Will guessed was Pidgeotto's. He hurled it at the field.

"Pidgeotto, the time is now!"

"Giaaaaaaw!" cawed Pidgeotto, soaring in a wide circle before coming to a landing in front of Falkner. He nodded to the ref, signaling his readiness.

Waving his checkered flag, the ref bellowed, "Let the battle resume!"

* * *

**If you aren't familiar with the work of Fanfiction author Coli Chibi (which you should definitely check out. His stories are awesome!) he and are doing a sort of Easter-Egg type deal between the cutaways between Finch and Skyla. Yeah, it's a little detail, but we thought it was funny! **

**In other news (I swear this isn't going to be like how I quit out on other stories) in the events that I get a little bored of writing Pokemon and need a tiny break, I've started a Fire Emblem: Awakening story called "Fire Emblem: Reclamation." It would mean a lot to me if you gave it a little look-see. It's also currently accepting OCs, so you could do that as well!**

**Reader Question for the day is: What is your favorite Mega Evolution? My answer should already be very, very clear...but I like Mega Ampharos and Mega Mawile, too.**

**Review, and tune in next time for the thrilling conclusion of Falkner and Finch's battle!**


	27. Chapter 26: Falkner vs Finch Part II

**Last time on The Adventure of Will:**

**Will and Co. were introduced to Falkner's competitor, Finch McClain, a cocky Casanova from Fortree City aiming to take up the mantle of Violet City's Gym. The battle begun with the match-up of Falkner's Pidgey vs. Finch's Hoothoot. Utilizing the power of Hypnosis, Finch managed to take down Pidgey with little resistance. Falkner's next and final Pokemon, Pidgeotto, was sent out in preparation for battle.**

**Who will win?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

Lyra squealed, barely able to contain her excitement (and herself in her seat). "Ooooh, this battle is _so _exciting!"

"Very much so, my dear," concurred Mr. Pokémon. "What do you think, William, old sport?"

"Huh?" Will had been deep in thought, staring intently at the battle about to go down. "Sorry, I uh…was just thinking about what might happen."

Will couldn't help but imagine possible outcomes in a fight: it was a side-effect from years of him and his sister betting on what would happen next when watching a battle on TV, competing to see who was right and who was not. They'd think up a strategy for one or the other opposing Trainers to commit to and go from there.

Right now, Will had entered that sort of mindset. Pidgeotto was undoubtedly superior to Hoothoot in every category. Perhaps not in the special attack neck of the woods, but Lyra's Pokèdex had claimed that Hoothoot knew no damage-doing special attacks. So that ruled that out.

Needless to say that Will thought Pidgeotto could make very short work of Hoothoot if he simply put his mind to it. But with the power of sleep still on Finch's side, pun intended, one could only dream of what lied ahead.

If Jackie had been present, money would've likely just changed hands. Just as Will predicted, Finch grinned and shouted, "Hoothoot, Hypnosis!"

"Hooooo!" hooted Hoothoot, entering her mesmerizing state.

Falkner wasn't about to let that happen again. "Pidgeotto, take to the skies! Whatever you do, don't look at Hoothoot!"

One flap of Pidgeotto's mighty wings was all it took to send him soaring high in the air. Tilting his head, Finch's attack was immediately rendered useless.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" ordered Falkner.

"Gee-aw!" Pidgeotto dove, focusing on the ground instead of its target. Not only did this keep it from being affected by Hypnosis, but it also made a direct hit an unsure prospect.

_Pidgeotto won't be able to see his target until the last second-_, thought Will.

_-meaning Finch still has the advantage, _Alexa alleged at the same time.

"Hoothoot, get ready for a Peck attack!" ordered Finch, recognizing his opportunity. While he recognized his partner's surefire skill and believed in her, Finch was no fool. He knew that Hoothoot wouldn't last long against Pidgeotto, especially if he couldn't manage to ground that bird with Hypnosis. All he could hope to do was put a dent in Falkner's ace; tire it out before Finch was forced to switch to his final Pokemon.

Just inches from the ground, Pidgeotto flapped his wings and straightened out, now heading straight for Hoothoot like a heat-seeking missile. Hoothoot hopped around to face her foe, readying a Peck attack…

…but Pidgeotto was simply too fast. The larger avian slammed straight on through Hoothoot as if it weren't even there. The corpulent owl let out a squeak of pain as she flopped onto her back, severely wounded.

"Time to finish this! Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" demanded Falkner. Pidgeotto circled back around and prepared for one final strike.

"Deny him!" barked Finch, "Hoothoot, back in the air!"

"Hooo…" Hoothoot moaned weakly, flapping her wings with resolute intent.

Both attempts were useless, and both beings knew it. But Finch couldn't just surrender. A McClain _never_ surrendered.

Pidgeotto swatted Hoothoot with his wing, sealing the deal. Hoothoot spiraled uncontrollably through the air and slammed into a gym wall. The thud echoed throughout the gymnasium. A consensus was quickly reached by the refs.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner!"

A quiet golf-style clap rose from the audience as Finch reached for his Pokèball.

"Alright, pal," murmured Finch as he recalled his fallen companion, "Back to the hanger. Get some rest." He stared at the Pokèball for a moment, and then looked defiantly at Falkner. "You know, my old man wasn't kidding when he said you Valerios had some fight in you."

"Sorry if I disappointed you," Falkner said with a grin.

"Needless to say there, bud, you've exceeded my expectations with flying colors. I came here expecting a nervous wreck. Looking desperately to reclaim his lost father's position." Finch brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Good to see you can actually hold your own in a dogfight."

The head ref cut in, clearing his throat. "Uh, gentlemen?"

Finch waved him off. "Right, right, I know. Anyway, it's time for my chief wingman to take off! Crobat, on the runway!"

"Kuroh!" Hovering above the battlefield now was a purple bat-like Pokémon. Its main bodily mass was an ovular torso about three times Hoothoot's size. Four leathery purple wings with blue-ish green undersides protruded from its body, two on each side. On its head was a pair of piercing yellow eyes which could scare the pants off even the most experienced spelunker. Atop its cranium were two long ears, and bellow its posterior were two stubby feet.

Falkner, Will and Alexa all took a collective yet stifled gulp. Crobat was a very formidable Pokémon no matter who the Trainer was, or if it even _had _one. There existed two possibilities for how it was a Crobat instead of a Golbat that currently stared deep into Pidgeotto's eyes.

Either Finch had captured it this way after it, as a Golbat, progressed long into its life cycle and had advanced into this final form after many trials and tribulations in the wild. _Or _Finch achieved an exceptionable bond with a Golbat of his own.

Each way meant something different to Finch, but both meant the same thing to Falkner: trouble.

"I wish I could use my Pokèdex…" mumbled Will. Oh well. The battle would tell all he needed to know and more.

Across the room, Alexa was dwelling a bit more on the negative (and aggressive) side than Will was.

"Drat…" she cursed under her breath. Her immaculately manicured nails dug into the base of her palm. "If that infectious beast manages to poison Pidgeotto, than that gangling, discourteous, barbaric, contentious…"

A few more words came in-between that and, "…may actually win!" But said phrases weren't very nice and would earn Alexa a bar of soap in her mouth if her father caught her saying them.

Back to the battle, which had just been brought back into fruition by the lead ref. Both competitors had their engines running during the pause, and they both hit the gas just as soon as the gates were opened.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" ordered Falkner.

"Crobat, you too!" countered Finch.

The two winged Pokémon clashed high above the battlefield, battering one another with strikes of the wing, each rapidly shifting position in an attempt to outdo the other.

They were nearly even matched. Both Trainers knew this. So did pretty much everyone else present.

Also common knowledge was the fact that the first Pokémon to gain even the slightest advantage would win.

…

"Hmmm…" Will scratched his chin as he watched the bout progress. To his right, Mr. Pokémon snickered.

"What? What's so funny!?" demanded the befuddled boy.

The jolly old man dismissed the angst with a wave. "My boy, relax! Enjoy the entertainment! There's no need to overthink something that is meant to catch your eye and give your brain a rest from doing the imagining! That is what entertainment is for, is it not?"

"Yeah, Will!" Lyra said, butting in. "Take a chill pill!" She giggled at her rhyme crime.

"I was just thinking about the battle," he explained. "See, Crobat's four wings and compact body give it the edge with maneuverability, but Pidgeotto still has speed. If you think about-"

_BONK! _Mr. Pokémon rapped Will on the head with his cane.

Will rubbed his head, glaring irately at Mr. Pokémon. "Wha…what was that for!?"

"Need I draw you a picture? This is entertainment! _Be entertained!_" guffawed Mr. Pokémon, examining his cane. "So every time I notice your mind wandering, I'll simply jog it back to the show at hand."

"I think you're taking it a little too fa-OW!" Will rubbed his head and angrily glared at Mr. Pokémon, who looked quite satisfied with himself in contrast. Lyra stifled a giggle.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Mr. Pokémon wagged a finger in Will's face. "No thinking!"

…

Finch's nose scrunched in fierce concentration. Neither Flying-Type had yet to prevail in the current exchange of blows. Pound met with pound, dodge met with dodge, neither avian was making a headwind. It was time to break this tie. For if this went on much longer, Finch knew that a bird of prey used to open skies like Pidgeotto would beat Crobat in the game of endurance, wings down.

And that's what it all came down to when facing two evenly matched Pokémon: endurance. And if that was the case…

"Crobat, use Toxic!" barked Finch.

Recognizing his Trainer's command, Crobat went into immediate action. He maneuvered down right in front of Pidgeotto's face and presented himself, clear as day. Pidgeotto cawed and arced a Wing Attack aimed at the top of Crobat's head, as to knock him down.

Flapping all four wings at once, Crobat was sent above Pidgeotto and his wing in perfect strike formation. Crobat's jaws opened wide and he descended like a dropped bomb. The predator had become the prey.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" countered Falkner. He saw what Finch was trying to do. Whittling down Pidgeotto's stamina over time with poison was a slimy strategy, but a very effective one.

Pidgeotto flipped around, presenting its belly to Crobat. If not for the Gust it send right back up at the Bat Pokémon, the battle might have been ended there and then.

Crobat lost control and spiraled high into the air, finally regaining control on the ceiling, where it grabbed onto the scaffolding with its claws and folded its wings, awaiting orders. Hanging upside down like this was Crobat's most advantageous position, and Pidgeotto would have to be completely birdbrained to try and get the better of him like this.

Finch couldn't help but smile; he couldn't ask for a better partner. Crobat knew what unspoken commands Finch would have him do and when to do them. That entire maneuver was purely to give Finch his leisure to pick out a strategy. And Finch wasn't about to let his wingman down.

"Alright, let's give em a Supersonic!" commanded Finch.

Nodding, Crobat spread his wings. Sucking in the deepest breath his lungs would allow, he unleashed a shriek so piercing that it could wake the dead just to complain about the noise. Everyone covered their ears as the cone of sonic mayhem spiraled towards Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto bucked as if it had been struck by a tank shell. His head flew from side to side, cawing in pain as he flew in nervous and shaky circles.

Falkner silently cursed himself. How had he not assumed that a Crobat would resort to Supersonic from the get-go? Said attack was essentially the staple of its evolutionary line. Falkner rested the blame for his current predicament solely on himself.

_Do I attack? _he fretted, in an extreme internal bind. _Or do I risk Pidgeotto putting himself in further danger? _Falkner could order another attack, but that would put Pidgeotto at severe risk causing a self-injury, and far more than that which Finch could dish out.

Or he could just wait for Pidgeotto to regain his senses. But that left him open…

Finch was having no such conundrum. "Alright Crobat, looks like we've reached endgame! Seal the deal! Bite!"

"Kuroh!" A flash of purple dropped from the ceiling, fangs bared. And the confused Pidgeotto was none the wiser.

Lyra whimpered, her fingernails flying into her mouth. She felt sorry for Pidgeotto, not being able to do anything about Crobat's attack. It almost seemed unfair: he literally wouldn't know what hit him.

Much like she, Will, and Pichu had been when the Beedrill attacked. And it had been Falkner and Pidgeotto coming to the rescue.

But now that the roles were reversed, Lyra could not return the favor. Watching idly as her friend was crushed was all she could do now.

A collective thought entered the heads of all present: Is this it?

For Finch, it was disbelief and excitement. He was about to become a Gym Leader! Show his old man and his grandpa that he could do something extraordinary, too! That he wasn't just some showoff coasting off of his daddy's fame!

For Alexa, Will, and Falkner, it was grim and bleak. The end of the road, and it wasn't looking so sweet. It certainly wasn't the desired outcome, but it was the one they were about to experience.

Falkner bowed his head. "If I have to go down…I won't do it bearing the memory of just sitting by while it ended." His head snapped upwards, eyes blazing. "Give them no comfort, Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!"

Falkner's voice pierced the fog surrounding Pidgeotto's mind, allowing a brief connection. Pidgeotto let out a warbled caw and tried to straighten up. Coming down towards it appeared to be at least six Crobats, all dancing from side to side. Pidgeotto raised his wing pathetically and prepared to swat the air right in front of him.

Finch's grin was of mad glee. "Yes! In for the kill!" Victory was assured! Pidgeotto couldn't react with the speed or accuracy needed to fend off Crobat. It was over. Triumphantly, Finch added, "Go for the belly! That's the softest spot!"

Crobat made a quick course correction, zipping down in front of Pidgeotto's tender belly…

…which brought him right into Pidgeotto's range. Albeit clumsily, Pidgeotto whacked Crobat right across the face, sending him right into the ground.

Finch's eyes popped out of his head. "Wh-what!?"

Falkner's jaw dropped as well. In rushed the refs, and a consensus was reached. The head ref raised two flagged: one checkered and one red. You can guess as to which pointed where.

"The battle is decided!" he declared, "Crobat is unable to battle, meaning victory and leadership of the Violet City Gym goes to Falkner Valerio of Violet City!"

"Woooohooo!" cheered Lyra, jumping out of her seat. "Go, Falkner!"

Grumpily, Will rubbed his ear. Lyra's sudden whoop had nearly deafened him to the degree that Supersonic had.

But as disgruntled as he was, Will couldn't help but smile and clap along with Mr. Pokémon and the rest. He had rooted for Falkner from the beginning: he knew (and hoped) deep down that the teal headed Trainer would win.

Far to the right of the stands, Alexa grinned maliciously. "Well, Finch, it appears that you _still_ need to work on your coordination…"

* * *

**Yay! Falkner wins! Not that a lot of your probably doubted that...ah, well. Next time, Will and Falkner discuss an issue that has been on our minds since the beginning, and Alexa reveals why she hates Finch! Stay tuned!**

**Not much I feel needs to be covered at the moment, so I'm just gonna move on to the Reader Question. Reader Question for the day is: What Gen 2 characters are you most excited to see appear in this story? It'll be good for you to give me ideas, as well as remind me of your favorites in case I forgot about them.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Bye!**


End file.
